The Apocalypse
by BTolson23
Summary: The humans are all but defeated. But the remaining survivors have gone to a sanctuary, and now they are met by William, Paige, Zeke, Leslie and Victor. They were born with abilities, and they slowly start to manifest. Will they be able to confront Death?
1. Create a Character

**(Hi, and welcome to my new story, and last in the "slasher" saga of stories! At the end of "A Nightmare at Crystal Lake" we saw Death and ten beings, including Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger, appear to take over the Earth.**

**The earth was succesfully invaded, and this story (after the intro arc) will be based ten years in the future, with only a few select humans surviving. And these humans, shall be created by you. So here is the character sheet:**

Name: (I would prefer having a character that is NOT related to anyone from my stories, or Final Destination, or Nightmare on Elm Street, or ... well, you get the idea. ORIGINAL NAME XD)

Age:

Sex:

Brief History: (How did they survive the ten years of destruction, and how did they get to the underground santuary?)

Ability: Only ONE ability, and check reviews to see if it hasn't been taken. No 'god' abilities, things like 'laser eyes, super jump, super strength' that sort of jazz is alowwed. I'll explain propaply later in the story.

Personality: (Consider that they have just been in ten years of destruction. They ain't gonna be happy are they? Or are they? dun dun duun... yes, so consider what has happened.

Habits: Smoking, drugs, you know the drill.

**And I shall see you in roughly a week. Looking forward to writing this and your characters. See you then and join them, William, Paige, Victor, Zeke and Leslie on one hell of a journey to defeat Death. See you then! **


	2. Nine Years

**(I'll credit everyone at the end! Okay, let's start shall we? It will start exactly where we left on, and then will go over the years, well, you'll see.) **

Victor managed to grab the balled up Zeke, while Paige dived to Leslie's ankle.

"STOP THEM! NOW!" was what Leslie heard, before a small _pop_ filled his ears, and he managed to see the determined face of Paige, grim face of Victor, and the curled up ball which was Zeke before falling unconscious.

**LINE BREAK **

He groaned as he woke up, a splitting headache in his head. He looked around, and was apparently in an office, laying by the wall. He sat up, and saw that Zeke was still in a ball in the corner, while Victor and Paige were facing William Bludworth, who was sitting at the desk.

"...do we do?" Paige asked.

"We need to get out of here as fast as possible. Death knows we are here."William replied.

"Where will we go?"

"Don't worry. Despite being possessed by Death most of my life, I still managed to convey my plans across to Jeffrey, and I sent him back up permanently, to set up a sanctuary for the survivors."

"Jeffrey? You mean Jeffrey Jebediah!" Leslie asked despite himself. Leslie remembered the cowboy hat toting business man, the first in the group to die.

"Oh?" William turned to him. "Carlson, you're up. Good."

"What about Zeke?" Leslie looked concerned at the person he had come to known as a friend, curled up in the corner, not moving.

"He's alive. And he's awake." William said. "He's descended into a spiral of misery. I'm working on waking him up, but it's going to take some time."

"Spiral of... what's wrong with him?" Leslie asked, still confused where exactly he was.

"Zeke Kurosagi found himself rather attracted to a certain Tanzi Sakamoto. So much so, that he feared her to die. He feels that it's his fault, that he couldn't protect her." William explained. "But for now, we have to go."

"Why? Where are we?" asked Leslie, glancing back to Zeke.

William raised his eyebrows. "I thought you would have figured it out. This is my office in hell. The last one was a bit dreary for my liking. But now Death has took out every evil spirit, and has come back to his hell. I have no more authority, and I can be hunted down by Death. Thus, we need to go."

"What's this sanctuary then? That Jeffrey's at?" Leslie asked, a torrent of questions whirled through his head.

"Most answers will be answered in ten years. But for now, I'll say that the moment we exit hell, we are all mortal."

"Wait!" Victor spoke up. "You never said we'd be mortal!"

"Well, that's the truth." William stood up. "Let us go to the sanctuary. Paige, Victor, get Zeke and then grab hold to me."

**LINE BREAK **

"Oh... oh my god..." Damian Cane muttered, watching the two girls get killed, the first by a hockey-masked giant of a man, and the second by a burnt man wearing a fedora. "Wh-what is this..." he watched as the other two survivors started to get overwhelmed, while two ghostly figures made a jump for them.

Little did anyone at Camp Crystal Lake know, fifteen year old Damian had managed to get into the luggage compartment of the bus, and had curled up into a ball at the back, afraid of being discovered and assumed a zombie. He had stayed in the bus, stealing food from the hall when no-one was there.

And when he finally decided to reveal himself, he hadn't found anyone, except for a few dead bodies. He decided to run, and had come across the scene at the lake, in which he was hiding behind some bushes, scared for his life.

"_I command the earth to split and let forth the demon's of destruction! I command them to rise from the depths of hell itself, and join their master! I command my army to rise!" _

The mysterious but apparently powerful man chanted, and this was enough for Damian. He started to run, just as the tornado of blackness exploded from the lake. He continued running, ignoring the trees scratching his face and the branches cutting his arms and legs. Damian knew someone was wrong, and just ran for his life.

He suddenly stopped, clutching his side, a stitch had appeared. "Sh-shit..." he panted, when he suddenly saw a hole in the ground, apparently random in the forest. Without thinking, Damian jumped into it, hoping that those people, those things, wouldn't find him down there.

**1 Month Later**

"Come on Max" A thirteen year old girl of small stature panted, clutching her nine-year old brother Max, trying to stop his tears. "We... we have to move."

"B-b-but Mila..." Max Abernathy wept. "D-d-dad... m-m-mum..."

"Don't think about that!" Mila Abernathy said sternly, getting up and pulling Max to his feet. "We have to keep moving."

"Got you!" A deep voice suddenly called out.

Mila screamed at the shadowy figure which had just appeared beside them, pulling Max to her side and starting to run. "Come on Max! Keep running, just keep running!"

"M-Mila!" Max did as his sister asked, but still protested. He ran as fast as he could at his unusual speed for a nine-year old. He was faster than some adult men. He passed the mutilated body of a woman as Mila struggled to keep up.

"Keep going Max! Don't stop!" She called out as the shadowy figure seemed to float behind her, it's claws outstretched, menace in its red eyes.

Max shook his head, tears down the side of his face.

It had all happened so suddenly. A month ago, the sky darkened and the worst storm in decades started. And never stopped. The news reported that apparently 'demons' were roaming the off, until electricity was cut off. Mila and Max's parents had put them in a 'safe room', and after thirteen days, when Mila and Max got out of the room, they found there mutilated bodies.

"Ah!" Max suddenly felt the ground beneath his feet disappear, and he plummeted deep out of view.

"MAX!" Mila screamed, practically jumping down the hole after her brother.

"GAHAHAHA!" The demon laughed, trying to go down the hole, but it was blocked. "What?" He tried with all his might, but some sort of force held him away.

Mila and Max looked around the sewers in which they had fallen, and saw an arrow etched into the side of the wall. With nothing better to do, Mila tugged on Max's arm. "Come on brother. Let's go."

**3 years later – Three years since Death's invasion**

Fourteen year old Rain Orlando clutched her arm in pain, blood seeping down the deep scratch in her flesh. She was crouched down in the back room of a general store, hoping that the footsteps she heard outside would just disappear. Thunder boomed and lightning crackled, lighting up the sky, revealed the deep dark clouds which covered the whole of the sky.

Rain had always lived in Miami, but since the demons invaded the city and killed practically everyone, she had run through Miami, occasionally staying in places for months before having the run yet again.

But Rain thought she was safe in the store. She'd been there for a year already, but now these footsteps made her think otherwise.

'_Go! Just go, please, go!'_ she pleaded in her head, just as the door opened.

"I can hear ya breathing little girl. Just come out and it will all be over!"

Rain got up on all fours, just as the desk was ripped in two, and the red-eyed shadowy creature roared with pleasure. She shot off like a bullet, jumping through a smashed window and combat rolling on the floor through a puddle of water. The wall was smashed downwards. The demon had its aim set on her now.

"Damn it!" Rain, cursed, and started to run across the bumpy terrain. As she was on the outskirts of Miami, the ground was scrub land, previously dry, but now wet and slick with rain. Rain slid, rolling twice over and falling onto her back in pain. She tried to ignore it and stood up, when her foot suddenly shot downwards. "No!" She cried out, her foot deep through the sandy terrain. It was quick sand. The demon approached, and Ran started to sink, now up to her waist as she struggled and tried to pull herself out.

She was already to her chin as the demon went for a swipe, but then Rain's head disappeared under the sand, where she suddenly landed hard on stony floor. "Wha... what?" she looked around the darkened and hidden corridor. An arrow was etched into the side of the wall, pointing away.

**2 years later – Five years since Death's invasion**

23 year old Conner Shepard laughed with pleasure as his legs pounded against the floor of the deserted town. Blood flecked against his face and he hissed with pleasure hearing the cries of terror of the woman fleeing in front of him.

The moment the world descended into chaos, Conner found himself right at home. He had even got into a rather interesting conversation with Freddy Krueger, before kicking him in the groin and pushed him into a pool of water. Conner loved it, and killed of anyone he didn't liked, and took what he wanted, when he wanted. And this woman, this female, had had the audacity to ask for his help. _His help!_

The woman pushed herself against a door of a one story building and the door closed behind her, but Conner just smashed his boot against it, looking around wildly.

"Where are you bitch! Hiding are you, Hah! I'll fuckin' find you, and then gut you, and then feed you your own entrails before I make you cut your own damn throat! Come here you bitch!"

Conner stalked through the house, smashing doors in and breaking windows, before coming into a small bathroom. The woman was whimpering, huddled in the shower stall, curtain drawn as if that could hide her.

"Oh? I wonder where she is." Conner said sarcastically, before licking the edge of his knife. He suddenly stabbed it through the curtain and into the screaming woman's side, again, and again, blood splattering the walls as he slowly cut her up, but not actually killing her. True to his words, Conner cut open a deep gash in the woman's stomach, actually pulling her intestines out and shoving them down her throat. Unfortunately, she was dead before she could kill herself.

Conner turned, before a sharp crack filled his ears. He looked down, before a hole opened up and he found himself falling.

Landing on hard ground, Conner grunted, before looking at the stone walls surrounding him. "Fuckin' great. Where the hell do I go now?" He looked up at the hole above him, to far for him to reach and climb up.

**2 years later – Seven years since Death's invasion. **

Alejandro Thebes, 23, or Alex as he like to be known, opened the large wooden doors, smiling to himself. For the first time in seven years, he had finally found survivors, and brought them to this own underground chamber. They accepted him and they were safe. As he opened the door, all was silent apart from the faint whisper of wind.

"Hello?" he called out, to no answer. Usually he had the six survivors coming to him and asking him how his day went. He narrowed his eyes and stepped on one of the stairs, when he noticed a dark red liquid on it. "Oh no." He whispered, climbing the stairs until seeing the headless body of Jordan. "No. HELLO?" He yelled, but still no one answered him. He rushed to room to room, but everyone he found were headless and dead. Michelle, Thebe, Harry, and Mark, they were all dead. He could only hope the last survivor was alive. "James! Are you there? Please..." Alex got into James bedroom, and his friend was laying across the bed.

But alive, barely.

"James!" Alex rushed to his friends side. "What happened, how did they find us?"

"A... Alejandro..."

"What? What is it?"

"j-Jordan betrayed us... he... he told them..."

"No! Why did he!"

"D-don't worry about... that now. What is... important is that... I found ... a shelter with... other survivors..." James muttered, before motioning for Alex to lean down. Alex's eye widened as the location was told to him.

"But you..." Alex looked at James, and realised that he had just died. "James... I'll go there... I'll avenge all your deaths someday! Just you wait!"

**LINE BREAK **

Riley, 19, looked around the abandoned shopping mall. Dead bodies were littered all around, store fronts brokem into, but luckily, no monsters were lurking as far as she could see. She quickly packed as much food and medicine as she could into her backpack, before taking another glance. She ran up the broken-down escalator and leaped over a broken trolley, just as a loud gurgling was heard.

Riley backed up, until she realised it was only a broken water pipe. If her information was correct, it would be somewhere around here...

Riley managed to get herself between two shops, in a small gap and got through it, into a larger gap. At the end of the brief corridor was a door. This place was secret, only known to Riley after she had managed to find out from her boyfriend, before he disappeared. She opened the door, and saw the arrow inscribed on the wall.

"Yes... Finally got here..." Riley continued on to the sanctuary, which supposedly already contained a number of survivors.

**(First off, Lance-Dusk, your character WILL appear next chapter. Right, crediting time: Max and Mila Abernathy belong to zackt2010, Rain Orlando belongs to Zac-MentosGoBoom, Damian Cane belongs to Jamesss, Conner Shepard belongs to Yajuu-Kikuishi, Alejandro Thebes belongs to mortalstandards, and Riley belongs to RogueWrite17! Plus William Bludworth belongs to the creators of Final Destination, Paige Callaway belong to Angie2282, Leslie Carlson belongs to Can't Get Any Better, and Zeke Kurosagi belongs to Zro-Kemuri 9t6!**

**Also, as his was in the past, descriptions will be next chapter. Thanks for reading, and see you next time!**


	3. The Sixteen Destined

**(Thanks to RogueWriter17, Lance-Dusk, Can't Get Any Better, mortalstandards, Zro-Kemuri 9t6, zackt2010 and Jamesss for your reviews! I appreciate them! Okay, I introduce the survivers one year before the story starts, as well as the last one to be mentioned. Read on for the 'sixteen destined'!**

It was the ninth year since Death had invaded, and the people in the sanctuary were alive, yet even though the survivors were isolated from the outside world, they were happy and didn't actually get bored due to board games and other such equipment. As each survivor had appeared at the sanctuary, they were met by five people, a tall black man saying 'wait', and remained silent throughout the years, always staring at the door.

The sanctuary was actually a connection of concrete corridors and sewer pipes, but all led to one place, a croft underneath a church. There were only sixteen beds, which led to the people who had come in late to wonder why there were so few.

But all of a sudden, after at least a year for some, the man stood up, attracting the attention of the sleepy survivors in the early morning. "Good morning."

"Morning? How the hell can you tell what morning is in this place?" Max Abernathy called out. Max was 18 and simple dished some jeans and white t-shirts out from a store cupboard.

"Hey, Max, mind your manners." Max's sister, Mila Abernathy said, smacking Max lightly on the arm, before placing her hands on her hips. Mila was 22, and was very fit despite being stuck down a hole for nine years. She had done numerous jogs on the spot, as well as push-ups and sit-ups and various other activities once the other survivors started to come in.

"Simple." The man said with a white flash of teeth appearing from his smile. "You just woke up. My name is William Bludworth, and everyone here doesn't know me, and I haven't introduced myself, or talked to anyone here. Well, in a few minutes, I will explain all." William sat down again, and crossed his arms over his crumpled black suit with an open jacket, revealing an open collared white shirt. William was bald, and had a few scars covering his face. He looked in his thirties, but was in fact hundreds of years old, due to being possessed by Death. He finally died, but when Death was 'defeated' became Death himself, until the real Death came back and took over the world.

"Always the talker aren't you William ol' boy!" A man with a white cowboy hat laughed, throwing a can of beer into a corner, on top of a rather large pile. His name was Jeffrey Jebediah, and was a Work Partner for William. It was him who found the sanctuary and protected it from the demon's above, getting the supplies needed and made the sanctuary into a much comfortable place. Jeffrey was once bitten by a zombie during the zombie invasion, and was killed, but he was sent back up to Earth by William.

"You can't leave us hanging like that!" Damian Cane spoke up, rather annoyed. Damian, at the age of 24, was tall at 5 foot nine, and was nicely muscled on his arms, abdomen and legs. Damian's brown hair was tied back into a pony-tail to stop the long hair of his from distracting him. He stared at the motionless William with his brown eyes.

"Yes he can." said a figure from the shadows, leaning against the wall. He walked forward into the light, revealing a young man of 25 dressed in a black shirt and rough jeans, in which his hands were shoved in. This man's name was Zeke Kurosagi, and he glared darkly around the room, before leaning back into the shadows. "Bludworth can do whatever the hell he wants to do."

"Are you still so fucking depressed?" Conner Shepard exclaimed, cracking his knuckles. "Get over yourself! Your part of one of the only groups of human's alive, so fucking get up and enjoy it!" Conner was 27, and stood even taller than Damian, at a freak height of six foot seven. His body wasn't bulky, rather long and scraggly with defined muscles. Conner's white hair hung down to his shoulders, slightly obscuring his contact-lensed pure white eyes. He wore spurred cowboy boots, tight blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a matt black leather jacket. Along his arms, legs and back of his jacket were many 4 inch blades.

'_You know nothing.'_ Zeke thought darkly to himself, while his friend, Leslie stepped forward angrily.

Leslie was nearing his thirties at 26, and had been through many a rough time, losing loved ones, friends, and family. Leslie's face was scarred lightly, although a thick one lanced down over his milky white eye. He wore a pale green tank-top, yellow bottoms a sneakers. A bizarre appearance for someone who had been through hell and back, but these sort of clothes were what attracted Leslies ex-lover James to him, so he kept it. Leslie was homosexual, and he wasn't afraid to admit it, thinking anyone was allowed to be free. "Why're you even here?" he challenged Conner. "All you do is cause fights, argue, and swear many a time! You've even drawn blood of many an occasion!"

"Why? Do you want a fight ya freakin' scar-face." Conner grinned, laughing at Leslie stiffening.

"Lay off of him Shepard." A small, timid voice spoke up. Rain Orlando, a twenty year old woman looked straight at him. She had dyed long blue hair with white streaks, blue eyes, a slim, yet tall, figure and wore old glasses.

"Oh!" Conner's eyes widened in glee. "A what're ya gonna do about it? How about I gut ya here and now?"

"Maybe you'll listen to me. Lay. Off him. Shepard." A slightly gruff voice said, and Alejandro "Alex" Thebes said, crossing his arms irritably. He was tall, but still not as tall as Conner. His skin was tanned and he had dark brown hair, and wore a dark blue, almost black, jeans. His black cloth jacket covered a black and red shirt with skulls with wings on it. His belt had a gold skull on it, and on his head was a baseball cap. An unusual addition of Alex was the fact that his left ring finger was made of entirely crystal. No-one, not even him, knew what it was. He woke up the morning after he was attacked by Conner when he got into a fight with him, and the finger just appeared in the night. The scar and finger were a result of the fight with Conner.

"Oh! Want some more fingers off!" Conner stepped forward towards Alex when a hand pushed Conner back.

Victor Kinsley stood tall, glaring up at Conner. Victor was big statured, and would never back down from a fight. He had met Leslie back in Emporium City, but was killed by the zombies. He managed to come back though to try and stop the 'Apocalypse', but failed at that. "Conner. Move away from everyone. Go stab your bed or something. A have half a mind to just chuck you out, but then you'll never get up again and die, and I don't hate you that much. Yet."

Conner sneered at Victor, and sauntered over to the other side of the room, starting to sharpen a couple of knifes, glaring at everyone in turn.

A triple knock on the door caused everyone to look suspiciously at the door.

"They can't have got here, could they?" Max asked with slight fear.

William stood up a smile a gleaming smile again. "Come in."

In walked Paige Callaway, with a young girl.

Paige was a leader. She had managed to get through two of Death's lists, before finally being killed in the zombie invasion. Paige had come back for one day with Victor to prevent the Apocalypse, however, she failed and thus her friend, Tanzi, was killed. She was wearing a dark blue hoody and jeans. "I found Anella Brazia William." She said, causing the girl to tug away.

"I'm not Anella! I told you that! My name is Tally." Tally said irritably, crossing her arms. Anella was of small stature for a thirteen year old, and was wearing a ragged and ripped dress. Her eyes showed deep fear and pain, while she looked around the sanctuary with a hard eye.

The final survivor walked over, smiling at Tally. "Hey Tally. My name is Riley, nice to meet you." Riley crouched down and smiled softly at Tally in a motherly way.

"You look like a freak." Tally said matter-of-factly, and promptly walked over to a bed on the far end, and lay down on it, facing the wall. He rugged backpack was chucked against the wall, but it was empty.

Riley shook her head. She rather liked her appearance. She had short blonde hair cut into a blunt bob and had streaks of pink and purple through it. Riley wore fingerless gloves, with fishnet going up her arms. He top had been ripped manually at the arms and waist, while she wore a plaid mini-skirt with stockings.

William clapped loudly, glancing at each person in turn, before smiling again. "Finally, the last is here."

"What do you mean last?" Alex asked, looking at Tally nervously.

"Do you wonder why I had Jeffrey set up exactly sixteen beds?" William asked, to confused faces.

"It ain't a coincidence Y'all..." Jeffrey drawled, giving a smile equal to William's.

"Exactly." William continued. "Each and every one of you, from birth, was destined to come here. Fourteen 'survivors'. The Fourteen destined."

"Fourteen?" Victor asked, confused to who the other four were.

"Yes. You, Paige, Zeke and Leslie are included. They faced Death head on, while you were chosen to accompany Paige. I ultimately knew that Death would succeed, and I only sent out Paige and Victor to save Zeke and Leslie..."

"What?" Zeke suddenly shouted out, shooting forward. "You knew? You knew T-Tanzi was going to die! Why didn't you save her, why didn't you let me die! Why!" Zeke questioned, his eyes gleaming.

"Because Tanzi wasn't destined to survive." William said firmly. "Even though the dead survive, only a few are selected! Tanzi Sakamoto was only caught up in the wrong place at the wrong time! No, everyone here is the chosen."

"Explain, please? Not all of us understand your mad talk." Max piped up, causing him to get elbowed by Mila again.

"I will happily explain Mr. Abernathy." William replied. "Everyone here was born under my guidance. I was possessed by Death for the majority of my life, and this stopped me aging or growing. During this time, with help from Jeffrey, I had managed, without Death knowing, to find out the 'prophecy' of sorts regarding each of you. And from that, we found each of you had abilities, or 'powers' if you will."

"Powers? You ARE a fuckin' nutcase old man." Conner called from the back.

"Yes, powers." William continued patiently. "Have any of you ever noticed anything strange? Anything you couldn't explain, or that you shouldn't of had?"

"Like my speed!" Max piped up. "I'm on Olympic level!"

"And my finger! I never knew where that came from." Alex called out.

"Exactly." William said. "And these abilities lie dormant within you." He turned to Zeke, Leslie, Paige and Victor. "Yes. Even you." He turned back to the others, who had started to crowd around William, except for Conner and Tally. "And, we will wait one more year. In that year, you will find these abilities, and you will use them. And then, just as destined, the sixteen of us wil go and confront Death and his ten generals."

"You're mad!" Rain exclaimed. "You're damn mad if you're expecting us to just go out and get killed!"

William looked on gravely. "But the worst part of the 'prophecy'... is that only one will survive!"

**Tally belongs to Lance-Dusk, so props to him for her! Explanation in the next chapter... including the ten 'generals' get revealed and the means of beating them... It ain't gonna be easy though... See you then!**


	4. Ten Generals

**(Thanks to Can't Get Any Better, mortalstandards, RogueWriter17, jamesss, Lance-Dusk, Zro-Kemuri 9t6, and Zackt2010 for the reviews! So, I reveal the ten killers, and I reveal a riddle... dun dun duuuun, read on!) **

A shock silence filled the room, apart from the sound of Conner sharpening his blade. William looked to each person in turn, taking in the shocked expressions as they slowly turned to various degrees of horror and anger.

"What the hell!" Damian was the first to speak. "Y-you... you first say that we are going to confront those ten and Death, and now your say that only one of us will survive? That's a 1 in 16 chance!"

"Yes." William said simply.

"No way!" Mila said, looking to Max and then William. "I'm not letting my brother get killed just like that!"

"sis, calm down, I'm sure he has a good reason." Max reassured his sister.

Soon, a combination of protests filled the air.

"SHUT IT!"

Everyone turned to the wall, where Zeke was standing, fuming. "You... you weaklings, you goddamn weaklings! You think that everything's just going to go, just like that? Well, guess what, electricity will soon run out. Food will soon run out. Are you seriously saying that you'll live in darkness, starving to death? No! Even if one of us survive, we have to combat this problem! People die, that's life. Even if we want to change it, we can't. Life ends so, so quickly, and we have to try our best. We work as a team, and we try to save each other. As it's inevitable that fifteen of us will die, will we just cower away from our destiny, or will we step up to the plate? If we defeat Death, the world will be back to normal! Everything, eventually, will be as it was! I, for one, am going. I am not a coward, but I am not a hero. I'm just doing what needs to be done." Zeke hunched his shoulders, before turning back into the shadows.

A second stunned silence filled the room. A then realization dawned on each doubter in the group.

"What Zeke said is true." Paige spoke up. "It IS our destiny, but that's why you got us. Me, William, Jeffrey, Victor, Leslie and Zeke have all had brushes with Death. It's no joke."

"What we have to do, is develop your abilities." William said. "And I'm only giving it two months. Two months to become 'heroes'. Will you do it, if not for humankind, but for yourself?" William looked around everybody, who started to nod in agreement. "Good. But first, you need to know exactly who these people you are going to be up against. They aren't normal, of course, they are dead. As such, we can't just shoot them and be done with it. No, if we kill their physical body, it will just come back. However, Death couldn't keep everyone on the earth, so each of the ten have special 'items' as such, which are related to them. We destroy those items, we destroy the ten. After that we find Death, who is sure to be next to the item for all the demons."

"So?" Alex asked. "Who are they?"

"Okay." William took a deep breath. "We know of Jason Voorhees, famous for the Camp Crystal Lake massacres. He is big, large, and will be hard to get his item. This is his hockey mask. We have to destroy his hockey mask to defeat him."

"And then we have Freddy Krueger, a man who prefers to hunt in dreams rather than reality. When we get near him, we will not go to sleep, but stay awake until we destroy his item, his claws. This will be equally as hard as Jason's mask to destroy."

"And now for the ones most of you don't know. We have Chucky, the possessed doll. It's no joke. Chucky used to kill teachers and pupils until he was finally destroyed. Well, he's back. I'm not too sure what his item is though, but I'll be working on it."

"Next is a beast of a man who could rival Jason, called Leatherface. He may look and act clumsy, but don't be fooled. Infamous for the Texas Chainsaw Massacres, he wields a deadly chainsaw, which also happens to be his item."

"The Headless Horseman is next. A man whose head was cut off in the battle for Chatterton Hill. He was one of the 51 Hessians killed that night, and I believe he brought those Hessians with him. The Horseman's head is his item, and that should destroy him and his Hessians."

"Papa Hades. A human mutated by radiation. He is viscous, and to put it even worse, he had brought along some other mutants, which are: Chameleon, Grabber, Hansel, Letch, and Stabber. I believe his item to be split into each of his mutants. We destroy the mutants, we destroy him."

"Michael Myers is next..."

"... a murderous man, with a ghostly face... He has no qualms about killing children, adults, or anyone for that matter..." Tally suddenly whispered, sitting on the bed. She was interested in these ten.

"Oh? You've encountered him?" William said, slightly surprised. "Well, in any case, Myer's item is unknown to me at this moment, however me and Jeffrey have been thinking it over."

"Let's continue. Next is the famous Victorian killer, Jack the Ripper. He was never caught, and no-one ever knew his identity. He is brutal, used to kill prostitutes with a singular knife which is key to him. And this, of course, is his item."

"The penultimate man is Hannibal Lector, a cannibal. He has no qualms of eating human flesh, and he is a despicable man, and a smart one. Smart enough to hide his item from us."

William took a pause, leaving the other confused.

"Who's the last person?" Leslie asked.

"The last person, is in fact the first person we will be destroying. His name is John Kramer, otherwise known as 'Jigsaw'. He is an intelligent, ingenious man, but has a flaw. He believes to test his victims in his devastating traps, and he will, certainly, separate us. But, he likes to lead his victim's to him, giving them the final choice. And that's where we will kill him. But we HAVE to pass his tests. It wouldn't be good for fifteen of us to die on the first person."

"Wow... that, Jigsaw sounds creepy." Victor commented. "But what is his item?"

"John Kramer's item is his puppet, Billy. However, I fear that he will have no worries that if we actually pass our tests and reach Billy, there will be some bomb. Which means one of will most likely have to sacrifice ourselves."

"Now I realise how hard this is for all of you, each and every one of you are different people. Each has your own abilities, apart from me, Jeffrey, Paige and Victor. So, for the next two months, we will vigorously bring those abilities to light. Let us get some sleep first, however, for the days ahead." William turned, and walked to Paige. "T.C." he muttered into her ear, followed by a few words.

Paige's eye widened. "W-what! What do you mean." She swirled around. "William! Bludworth! What do you mean, that c-can't be true!"

William gave her a dazzling smile, before going into the milling around people for sleep.

Paige stared at the ground. "No..." she whispered, shaking her head. "No way, no way... you got to be kidding me... that's not true..."

**(So, there we have it. The ten killers, to recap we have:**

**Jason Voorhees - His mask**

**Freddy Krueger - His Claws**

**Chucky **

**Leatherface - His chainsaw**

**The Headless Horseman - His head**

**Papa Hades - His mutants**

**Micheal Myers**

**Jack the Ripper - His knife**

**Hannibal Lector **

**John "Jigsaw" Kramer - Billy the Puppet**

**And what exactly does that T.C . mean? And what did William tell Paige? Well, if you think about it very carefully... I doubt you'll figure it out. XD See you next time, in two months time (In story, not real-time. 3 days in real time...)**


	5. Setting Off

**(Thanks to zackt2010, Zac-MentosGoboom, Zro-kemuri 9t6, jamess, mortalstandards, Lance-Dusk, and Can't Get Any Better. Okay, a couple of things. First off, just to clarify, all these black demons with red eyes are just that. The generals actually look like their counterparts as such. Also, I made a rather big mistake in that I said 16 destined. It is, in fact, 14 for the moment. Lastly, if you want to watch the movies, go ahead, but you shouldn't need to with my AWESOME Characterization of them... hopefully lol. Anywho, read on!)**

"COME BACK HERE MAX!" Mila roared, as the blur which was a brother sped around the sanctuary, weaving easily in and out of people and things, even running along the roof and walls. "Don't make me use it!" Mila threatened, crossing her arms.

"You can't catch me!" Max said as he sped past her, when he suddenly lost balance and went careering into the wall, back first. "Ouch..." Max massaged his back. "There was no need for that sis."

Mila stared at Max sternly and put her hands on her hips. "You know not to use your ability in here."

"But sis, having super speed is awesome!" Max pouted. "And what about you, you just used your telekinesis."

"Yes. To stop you." Mila left it at that, and went to find a drink. As she walked through the room, she just narrowly stopped a knife from hitting her in the eye. She stared evilly at Conner, before walking to Rain, who was also where the drinks were."Hey Rain."

"Good morning Mila... If you can tell in this place." Rain said, letting water push itself from the bottle and into her cup. She nodded to Mila, before walking away to her book she had found was actually quite good.

At the over end of the room, Riley was trying to manipulate air into her palm, but was failing. Miserably. She grunted in anger and she shot a flame ball at the wall, which suddenly hit something and a cry of pain was heard.

"Ow! Shit, fuck..." Damian suddenly appeared, patting his chest, which was on fire. "Watch where your shooting that thing Riley."

"It would help if you weren't invisible." Riley replied, sending a weak fireball in his direction to irritate him. He scowled, and quickly turned invisible again.

"Step forward." Leslie said mildly as he walked past, patting her on the shoulder, and Riley complied. A grunt was heard, and Damian appeared again, sprawled on the ground.

"Hey! You can't do that." He complained.

"Sorry." Leslie shrugged, but didn't seem to stupid. "I don't want you misusing your powers." He walked forward, and saw a giant diamond standing in the corner, the light glittering off of it. "Hey, nice work Alex."

"Thanks." Alex appeared from behind the diamond, his hand encased in it.

"No worries." Leslie nodded and walked towards the beds, in which Tally was sitting quietly, reading a book about Jack the Ripper that William had managed to get a hold of. He quietly sat next to her and opened his mouth.

"Hello, Leslie." Tally replied, not turning his way. "And yes, I'm fine. This book is about Jack the Ripper, and no, you can't look at it"

Leslie blinked multiple times, and stood up. "Fair enough."

**LINE BREAK **

Outside the main door of the sanctuary in the corridor, Zeke was panting, sweat poured down his face. Victor sat frozen against the wall looking rather irritated while Paige nodded. "Good work Zeke."

Zeke replied by forming a pole in front of him from ice, and going to swing it at Paige, but she kicked upwards, breaking it in two.

"Ah, good, surprise attack, I like that. But for now, let's go in. You don't want to die from over exertion." Zack nodded quietly, and left to the sanctuary, Paige following.

"Hey! Guys!" Victor called out as they closed the doors. "Oh. Just great."

"What are you doing?"

Victor turned his head to William and Jeffrey, who were walking up. Jeffrey had a nasty gash on his cheek, while William's sleeve was ripped. "Oh, just hanging around." Victor said sarcastically. "Now, why are you injured?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Jeffrey replied. "Just got caught up with a good ol' hell hyena. Those claws do hurt, I hafta say." Jeffrey walked over to Victor, and slammed his elbow into the ice, shattering it. Victor nodded his thanks, clutching his chest and shivering. "I believe William has decided we are to go soon. Let us go."

**LINE BREAK **

"Everyone, stop." William's voice rang out in the sanctuary, and everything became quiet and silent, all movement stopped. "As you know, today is the day. But before I talk about that, I just want to congratulate all of you for your brief two month training. You have done a lot a little a time."

"So, are we going yeah?" Max asked, shaking really fast with anticipation.,

"Indeed. I will give you ten minutes to gather anything you need, possession wise. You do not need food, however a bottle of water each would likely be a good idea." William stood patiently as everyone started to get ready.

**LINE BREAK **

Ten minutes later, everyone stood ready and packed, standing in front of William. Some were excited, such as Max and Conner, some were nervous, like Riley and Damian. And some were determined, such as Zeke and Paige.

"Two months ago, I explained who Death's chosen ten were, and I explained that John "Jigsaw" Kramer is our first target. Now I am sure that we will somehow end up in his malicious traps, but do not worry. You may somehow mutilate yourself, but you WILL be able to pass your tests with enough determination, and maybe, to some of you, with the help of your powers. Jigsaw is located in a city north of here, around ten miles away."

"And how are we getting there?" Damian asked.

William left the question standing, and simply said "Follow me" before sliding the door open and then pulling a brick from the wall. After that, a few more bricks fell until a sizable hole appeared at the bottom. "Just so you didn't get any ideas." Was his explanation before he climbed up.

**LINE BREAK **

Practically everyone's jaws drop at the sight of the world around them. For Max and Mila, they hadn't seen the outside for ten years, and for other significantly long time. However, it wasn't as they expected.

It wasn't exactly night, but the sun didn't show so it was dim. Humongous grey clouds rolled in the grey sky, lightning flashed and thunder rumbled, as shadowy figures zoomed across the sky. The ground was barren and wasteland, but the church next to them was upright, standing oddly clean in all the destruction.

"Holy shit..." Max muttered, earning an elbow from Mila, who was still gobsmacked.

A huge armoured truck stood grandly next to the church. It was a combination of black and various shades of grey, with spikes sticking out the sides and the hubcaps, with small slits for windows. A rather large machine-gun had been put on top, and the roof was surrounded by barbed wire to prevent anyone, or anything, from climbing up.

"Get in." William motioned, and climbed into the driver's seat himself, with Paige sitting in the passenger's seat, an odd look upon her face.

The inside was just as brilliant as the outside. It was again black and grey, however the seats were plush, but a large shelf at the back were a assorted amount of weaponry and grenades. Everyone easily fit in, even allowing Conner and Tally to sit on their own.

"Okay everyone. Be prepared, this is only the first of many trials, and you may die, in fact, you WILL die eventually, but let's just keep that train of thought away." William joked grimly. "For now, you need to steal your determination for the traps ahead, and for the destruction of the first killer.


	6. The City

**Thanks to RogueWriter17, jamesss, Can't Get Any Better, AlexTheMortal, Zro-Kemuri 9t6, Lance-Dusk, zackt2010, and Zac Went Boom for your reviews! Woo! Let's start this thing, shall we?" **

Despite looking good, the truck rolled slowly across the road at only ten miles per hour. Demons scratched with sharp claws on the chassis, but none could penetrate the steel hide.

"What actually are those things?" Leslie asked from the back to William.

"They are people from hell, serial killers, murderers, thieves, cheating spouses you name it. Only, they aren't worth a body, and thus are tormented in that form. They are tinged red from their own blood. And the eyes are red because they have been gouged out."

"I don't think I wanted to know that..." Mila said, looking through one of the slits at a demon whose head suddenly exploded. "MAX!"

"What?" Max called from the top of the truck, shooting the large machinegun at any and all demons. The rat-a-tat-tat of the machinegun droned on and on as Max just blasted demons left and right. "This is just like a video game!" he said, while shooting down three other demons. One jumped in the sky, but was quickly shot down.

Mila huffed and shook her head, thinking about the fact that if she survived, Max would die... She quickly shook the thought away and turned to Conner behind her in an attempt to make conversation. "So... how did you get here?"

"Why're you asking, bitch?" Conner asked, glaring at Mila.

Mila shook the insult away. "I'm asking because you seem to be very, very mean. I mean, something must've happened in the past, right?"

"And who are you to ask?" Conner said.

"Someone who is merely interested."

"Well, fuck off and be interested in someone else before I gut ya."

"Conner!" Paige called out warningly. "I'm not opposed to through you off this bus."

"And I'm not opposed to killing you all here, but I'm not going to do it." Conner retorted, turning back to enjoy the splash of crimson blood on the floor. It was the first time he had seen blood in a long while, and he was grinnning at the sight.

Paige shook her head, and looked to William beside her. For the first time, she saw William without it sparkling smile. His mouth was a mere slit and his eyes narrowed in concentration, not blinking as he stared at something in front of them. Paige turned to followed his gaze, and gasped.

A city. A normal city was in front of them, apart from the fact a city shouldn't have been by the road. It was surrounded by a chain-link fence, with a barrier marking the entrance. "That's it, isn't it?" Paige asked.

"Yes." William nodded, a glazed look in his eyes. "I only hope that whatever will happen won't kill to many." He said quietly.

"So you think people will die here?" Paige asked just as quietly.

"It's certain."

**LINE BREAK **

He took a deep, gulping breath of fresh air as he wiped blood off of his face. His face was gritted in determination again, and he took off, vaulting over a rock and ducking behind it, avoiding the claws of a demon. He quickly unclipped and grenade from his belt, and took the pin off with his mouth, before throwing it behind him.

A few seconds later confirmed the demon was dead by an explosion, a roar of pain, and warm blood splattering over the back of his head.

He stood up, and stared at the desert-like area in front of him, and took off, ignoring the pain in his legs.

**LINE BREAK **

The truck pulled up just outside the fence, and in only a minute, everyone had filed out, and, except for Tally, Zeke and Conner, gathered up in a group. William, Paige, Leslie and Victor stood in front of them all.

"This, as you all would have guessed, is indeed Jigsaw's domain." William started off saying, glancing at Zeke was leaning in the shadow of the bus, Tally who was sitting down and reading a book, and Conner who was kicking the ground, letting dust kick up. "And, of course it is going to be rigged. That much is certain." William suddenly leant down, and picked up a stone, before throwing it at the gate. A buzz and a flash of blue light filled everyone's eyes as the rock fell back down, charred black. "As you can see, he has electrified the fence. So, this is a perfect time for your powers Mila."

Mila nodded, and positioned her hands in front of her. She narrowed her eyebrows, and with a grating sound, the gate was pulled from its hinges, resulting in a sharp noise of electricity. Mila used her telekinesis to throw the gate to the side, leaving the area free to enter.

"Good job sis!" Max said enthusiastically, clapping his sister on the back.

"Thanks!" Mila replied, a small trickle of sweat sliding down her face, which she quickly wiped away.

"Are we going to go?" Zeke suddenly asked, flexing his fingers as he walked forward.

"Yes." William replied, before leading the group through the electrified fence. His feet suddenly stepped on concrete, and he realised he was on a proper road, rather than the dusty ground they had driven on. It was as if the city had just been picked up, and then dropped slap bang in the middle of the road.

William continued on, noticing dark red patches every now and again, and shadows leering from every possible crevice.

"Keep your eyes and ears open." He said as he confidently walked forward, leading them to a large square of grass. He stopped and narrowed his eyes, leaning down and felling the grass. "Real." William muttered, before standing up.

A sudden static sound filled the air.

Most of the group looked around in sudden panic, but nothing appeared.

"_Good afternoon, survivors." _A hoarse voice suddenly said from nowhere. It sounded ill and a cough followed the words. "_I am sure you know who I am, but for those who don't; my name is John Kramer, otherwise known as 'Jigsaw'. By walking to my city, you have confirmed my suspicions of coming to me. I have no doubt that William Bludworth has told you all about the people and 'itons'. Well, it's no secret in that my 'item' is my puppet; and you will be able to reach it... after you each pass a certain test."_

"Where are you?" yelled out Victor.

"It's a recording Victor. He can't hear you." William muttered, as Jigsaw continued to speak.

"_And so, the rules are simple. Complete the tests, and you will reach my 'item' and if you reach it, I will let you destroy it. Simple as that. But don't be mislead, it is not easy to survive. You have to appreciate life first before I let you exit. Life is a sacred thing, and can so easily be destroyed. By coming out here, you have cemented that fact. But if you win my games, you will prove to me that you do appreciate life. But, enough talk. For now, goodnight_."

The recording clicked off, and an eerie silence filled the grassy area. William looked around suspiciously. '_Why would he say goodnight?'_ he thought, just as a hiss was heard. "Hold your breath!" he called out, as slightly white gas filtered out of unseen pipes.

Almost Instant, Jeffrey, Mila and Riley fell to the ground, unconscious. The others had just managed to heed William's warning.

"Mila!" Max called out involuntarily, and the gas entered his system, and he quickly succumbed to the gas.

Following the four were Rain and Alex, who were standing side by side, so Rain fell atop of Alex . Victor's face grew red, before he fell backwards. Tally was visibly struggling, but soon fell down, followed by Conner, who fell to his front. William glanced painfully from holding his breath at the remaining people, Paige, Leslie, and Zeke. Zeke fell next, his eyes shutting, followed very soon by Leslie.

Paige looked at William in desperation, and William shook his head, before taking in a reluctant breath. The big man fell backwards, hitting the soft grass. Paige shook her head as she clutched her neck, before finally letting out a breath and in turn breathing in, before falling down to the ground next to William.

**LINE BREAK **

Before Jigsaw had addressed the group, Damian had slipped behind a building invisible, and took a deep breath. '_No way am I risking my life. I'm going, I'm fuckin' going'_ "The truck!" he exclaimed, before clamping a hand on his mouth, but he wasn't heard. Damian swiftly walked to the driver's side of the truck, becoming visible, before something smashed into the back of his head, and it bounced of the steel chassis. Damian slid down, blood leaking from his noise.

A hooded, slim figure wearing a pig mask grabbed his leg and pulled him away from the truck as he was unconscious.


	7. Situations

**(Thanks to RogueWriter17, Can't Get Any Better, jamesss, Zro-Kemuri 9t6, Lance-Dusk., zackt2010 for your reviews! All right, so this chapter I will be reveealing the situations of everyone except for one1 Yay! **

"Ow..." Damian slowly opened his eyes, everything blurry. "What..." His vision came into focus, and his eyes widened. He was standing on a platform raised roughly 3 feet in a small, grimy room. The walls were an ugly grey, as was the floor and ceiling. Damian tried to turn around, but something stopped him from doing so. It was at that moment that he realised he felt numb. There wasn't any feeling, just... numbness.

Damian tried to lift his hand to his jaw, but something restrained him. He slowly looked down and his eyes widened when he saw what looked like a hook through the palm of his hand, splitting the skin. Damian quickly looked to his other hand and saw that the same thing was there. He opened his mouth to yell out, but something prevented him from doing so, and he saw some sort of black blur where his mouth was.

A door opened down at ground level, and a slim figure in a pig mask walked into the room. "Hello... Damian..." The voice was female, making Damian narrow his eyes in confusion. "You may be wondering where you are..." The female suddenly grasped the pig mask and pulled it off, revealing red lipstick and brunette hair tied into a ponytail. "Let me tell you..."

"Who are you!" Damian slurred, unable to move his mouth properly to form the words.

"Interrupting is rude, didn't you know that?" The woman said, smirking at Damian. "But, since you asked, my name is Amanda Young. But enough about me, Damian. It appears you are in a bit of a problem" Amanda then held something up to Damian's face. It was a mirror.

Damian's eyes widened in fear and he struggled, but only the rattling of chains was heard. Blood was across his face, but the most worrying factor was the large hoop straight through his jaw, going round through his mouth.

"I once tried this with someone else you know." Amanda said. "It was a man who, despite given chances, always went to prison. I believe his name was Troy. Well, he failed his test. What about you, Damian? Will you fail yours? The rules are very simple to understand, you simply have to get the hooks out of your hands, and the hoop around your jaw. Have fun." At that, Amanda turned and exited the room.

"Wait!" Damian tried to call out. He looked around wildly, and tried pulling a hand of the hook slowly, but intense pain filled his body. "Fuck!"

**LINE BREAK **

Conner coughed, and opened his eyes, looking around. His eyebrows arched in confusion, one moment he was put to sleep and now, he was in a chair? Conner stared at the simple metal chair he was sitting on. It was smooth and clean, but his arms were attacked to the arms of the chair, secured by metal cuffs. Conner felt something in his left hand, and looking down saw a small silver key. He then looked to his right hand, but nothing was in it. However, he realised that half of the right arm of the chair had been cut away, and a set of spikes stuck up near his right palm. In the middle of these spikes was a large button, but the spikes were a good two inches long.

Finally, Conner looked to his sides in bemusement, where two large boxes extended from the roof, and extending from the boxes seemed to be saw blades.

Suddenly, a click was heard, and then a sharp crackling sound filled the room.

**LINE BREAK **

In another room, this time larger than Conner's, Leslie awoke, blinking. He looked around wildly, the room dark. "Hello?" He called out, nervously. "Hello!" he repeated.

Suddenly, the lights clicked on, and Leslie covered his eyes in pain. Once he had gotten used to it, he looked around the room. His left foot was chained onto a glass box, which Leslie was standing on. Some sort of object was underneath the glass, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Straight in front of Leslie was a metal stand with two large buttons, one red, one green.

But most strange of all, was some sort of gridded metal cage in the middle of the room, roughly 10 metres away. It was around 10 foot in each direction, and inside was a shadowy figure hanging from chains from the roof.

With a jolt, Leslie realised it was Victor, apparently still unconscious. "Victor? Victor, can you hear me?"

There was no response, except a click was heard, and a sharp crackling sound followed.

**LINE BREAK **

"Wha..." Jeffrey sat up, his eyes adjusting to the dim room. His cowboy had was still on his head, albeit skewed. He adjusted it and looked around. "Where th' hell am I?"

"Jeffrey?"

"Thebes? Is that you?" Jeffrey called out loudly. He was known for addressing most people by their last names.

"Yeah, yeah it is. I don't suppose your near a wall, are you?" Alex asked out from the darkness.

Jeffrey slowly stood up, and felt around, his palms hitting a solid wall. "Yes, I'm by a wall."

"Is there a light switch or something?"

Jeffrey shrugged in the darkness, and felt around again. Suddenly a cord hit his hand, and Jeffrey instinctively pulled it.

Light flooded the room, revealed Alex covering his eyes.

"Wha?" Another voice, this time female.

Alex's eyes adjusted and he saw Riley slouched against the wall, rubbing her eyes. "Are you okay, Riley?"

"I... I think so..." Riley answered, looking around the room.

"Finally." Everyone turned to the corner of the room, where Rain had her ear to the wall. "I've been waiting for you to wake up."

"Where are we?" Alex asked.

"Somewhere." Rain answered, moving towards a door and again, holding her ear against it.

"One of Jigsaw's game, most likely, son." Jeffrey said, stretching his arms and looking around the room. It was musty, and the light wasn't actually that light once their eyes had adjusted. It was a grey room, which was empty except for a thin window in the wall and the door.

"Do we go through the door?" Riley asked, standing up.

"Not yet... I believe something else will happen first, from what I read in William's books, Jigsaw sends a message first." Rain said.

As if on cue, a click was heard, and a sharp crackling sound sounded.

**LINE BREAK **

"Max? Max?" Mila called out, stumbling blindly in the darkness. "Max?"

"Mila?" came a faint reply. "Is that you?"

"Max!" Mila cried out with relief, suddenly hitting a wall. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. Last thing I remembered was you getting hit by the gas."

"Are you injured?" Mila called out nervously.

"Not that I know of." Max replied. "What about you?"

"I'm fine." Mila replied. "I just want to know where we are."

"I'm guessing Jigsaw caught us then." Max said, sounding muffled.

"I want to know why it's so dark though. Could it hurt to have some lights?"

"Umm... Mila..."

"What?"

"It's not dark, it's as bright as day. I can see you opposite a glass window. You're eyes are shut though."

"What?" Mila shook her head, and tried to open her eyes, but found it resisting. She hadn't realised they were close. Mila started to panic, her eyes widening. "Is there anything on my eyes, what's happening?

Instead of a reply, a click was heard, and then a sharp crackling sound.

**LINE BREAK **

"Are you okay?"

Tally opened her eyes and looked around, feeling a bit chilly. They were outside, in the corner of an electric fence. Zeke stood by the fence, crossing his arms. "W-what?" Tally shook her head and narrowed her eyes at Zeke's thoughts. "The others were captured? But you saved me? One, why did you save me, and two, how did you not get knocked out?"

"I..."

"So, you sealed Ice over yourself and pretended to fall unconscious, and then went over to me because I was the youngest, and I remind you slightly of a younger version of a girl called Tanzi."Tally shook her head. "Just great."

"N-no, I..." Zeke shook his head. "It's not because you look like T-Tanzi... which you do... but I figured you're the smartest. You just seem like it."

"Hah!" Tally shook her head. "I may be smart; the one you wanted was Rain. She's a genius, just doesn't like admitting it. Let's go, might as well see what is going on."

**So, we have Damian and Conner in their own traps, Leslie and Victor together, Max and Mila together, Jeffrey, Riley, Rain and Alex together, and finally Tally and Zeke not actually caught. But what of the situations of Paige and William? I'll get to them later. And yes, a death is looming, but whose? Tapes are next time! Woo! See you then!. **


	8. The First Three

**(Thanks to Angie2282 (A lot lol), Can't Get Any Better, AlexTheMortal, Lance-Dusk., Zro-Kemuri 9t6, jamesss, and zackt2010 for your reviews! All right, the first three traps, which are Damians, Conners, and Leslie's will happen! **

Damian flicked his eyes around the room, breathing his hard. "Hello! What the fuck! This is sick, fuckin' sick!" Damian knew he power couldn't help. What would invisibility do at a time like this? '_Well, nothing for it.'_ Damian thought before suddenly swinging his hand sideways. With a horrible ripping sound, the hook split straight through his hand and out between his index finger and thumb, leaving blood to start to spill.

"Jesus Christ!" Damian cursed in pain, despite the hoop on his jaw preventing him to talk properly "Fucking! Fuck!" Damian shook his head and tried to grit his teeth, and counted down from three. At one, he ripped his other hand away, resulting in the same wound, blood spilling to the floor. Damian let out another yell. '_It's not gonna end like this! No fucking way!'_

Damian then turned his attention to the hoop in his jaw, and suddenly encountered a problem. It was hooped through his mouth and through the flesh of the hole of the jaw, before hooping back into his mouth. There was no way he could pull it out. Even so, Damian tugged it experimentally, but that resulted in an unpleasant metallic scraping on his teeth.

And then Damian realised why he was on a platform. He looked down the 3 foot distance, and then closed his eyes. "Fuck..." he whispered, before jumping in the air forwards.

With an almighty, intensely painful tug, Damian was jarred from head to toe as he hung through the air by only his jaw. He screamed in intense and unbearable pain. It hadn't worked, his jaw was still intact. But then his jaw emitted more pain, and then a crack, and then with a ripping noise Damian fell smack bang to the floor, face down, blood pouring from where his jaw would have been. All there was now was a gaping husk, his top teeth sticking out awkwardly, and some were laying on the flood, bloodstained.

Slowly, painfully, Damian crawled to the door, leaving a blood trail, and just managed to place his hand on the door handle and pulled it, but it didn't open.

"Oh sorry." Came Amanda's voice. "I would let you out, but unfortunately your so-called leader has left you. Rest in peace." With a cackle, Amanda left, leaving Damian to slump to the floor, listening as her footsteps disappeared.

_**LINE BREAK **_

"_Conner Sheppard..." _The voice from a recording said. "_Some human's call you a menace to society, a traitor, and a murderer. I agree with them. You kill without regard for life, without giving anyone a chance. How man innocents have you killed, Conner? Tens? Hundreds? Or even thousands? Well Conner, tonight is your retribution, if you choose. Currently, you are strapped to a chair, and to either side of your head are two spinning saws which will soon activate. In your left hand lies a key, and underneath your right lies a set of spikes with a button. This button will release the bind holding down your left hand. However, once you slot the key into the hole to free your right hand; your left hand will be sliced off. Will you give up the hands you've killed with, or will you die an evil man? You have 60 seconds, live or die, Conner, make your choice." _

At that, the recording clicked off, and Conner heard the whirring of saws next to his ears, whining. A light flicked on above a doorway, counting down from 00:60 in red neon letters.

Conner immediately looked to his left, and spent a few seconds watching the saw boxes, which were indeed moving forward slowly. He then tested the binds, which were strengthened and he was unable to break them.

00:50

He quickly looked to button, looking over it for a few seconds, before feeling the key in his hand. Again he looked at the button, and then glanced at the whole in the left saw box which contained the key hole. In ten seconds, he had analyzed them all together, his brain working fast.

00:30

"Hah! You're not gonna hold me you prick!" Conner gloated, before adjusting the key in his hand so it rested on the top of his finger and waited, staring once again at the wall, the button, and the hole in the saw box, and then suddenly flicked his finger.

00:20

The key, with perfect accuracy, shot from Conner's hand, hit the wall at an angle which made it shoot back fast and hit straight down onto the button with enough force to push it. Conner's bind came off and he flexed his left hands, before quickly picking the key up.

00:10

The saws were very close to his head now, and a bit of hair floated downwards. Wasting no time, Conner swiped his left hand as if throwing a discus, and the key spun through the air, hit the wall, bounced back and slotted itself neatly into the saws with deadly accuracy. With a click, the saws slowed down, only taking off a sliver of Conner's ear. The bind holding his right hand came free, and Conner stood up, grinning.

"See? Didn't I fucking tell you?" Conner walked over to the door, and grasped the handle, and pulled.

It didn't open.

"What the fuck?" Conner pushed the door, and pulled it again, but it didn't budge. "Hey! I fuckin' won your freakish game, now let me out!"

Another click and whirring was heard. "_Congratulations Conner, you have succeeded. Maybe you will respect life from now on. However, if you are hearing this, it means your fellow companion, your leader, has failed in his task. He has left you all to rot. All you can do is wait for your inevitable demise."_

_**LINE BREAK **_

"_Hello Leslie."_ Jigsaw's recorded voice rang out through the room. "_You know who I am, and I despise who you are. Inside that shell, you are withdrawn, miserable, and upset. Instead of valuing your own life, you risk everything, your body, your life, to save your friends. How noble. But you just want it all to end, don't you? You wish that you would die 'in the line of duty'. Well, Leslie, I'll teach you to value you life. In front of you in that structure is your friend, Victor. You have a choice. You can either press the button to your left to free Victor, doing so will result in the bomb underneath your feet activating. Or, you can press the button to your right, thus freeing yourself, but at the cost of Victor being pierced by multiple spikes, and kill him. Will you finally end it? I'm giving you the chance, you can join James. Or will you save yourself, killing your friend who has already died once. For once, life is in your hands. Live or die, Leslie, make your choice."_

The recording clicked off, and the room became silent, Leslie staring intently at Victor, and could see the spikes behind him. Leslie took a breath, and thought it over, before brushing a finger on the right button, and his pupil detracted.

_Leslie pressed the right button, and a scraping was heard. He looked towards Victor, and saw the spikes behind him starting to move forward. He could see that a glass window of some sort had been put in front of Victor, essentially making a wall. The spikes closed in, and they suddenly stabbed Victor in his spine, legs, arms and the back of the head. Blood spurted all over the glass window as the spikes continued to mutilate Victor's body. _

"My god..." Leslie shook his head, seeing what would happen if he had pressed the right button. But now it was the turn of the left.

_Leslie pressed his hand down onto the left button, and with a clank, Victor fell to the floor, in a heap. Leslie took a deep breath and saw a timer below him. _

_ 00:05_

_ 00:04_

_ 00:03_

_ 00:02_

_ 00:01_

_ With a small, controlled explosion, the glass broke sending shards into Leslie's feet as he was completely engulfed in fire and pressure. _

Leslie shook his head at the choices. What Jigsaw said was true. Would he kill himself, or Victor? '_One thing is certain...'_ Leslie thought. '_I've got a new outlook in life. And that doesn't help me in the slightest... what the hell will I do...'_

Suddenly, and smashing sound was heard, and the wall to the left seemed to fall randomly to the floor, covered in something blue. Leslie realised with a jolt, it was ice.

Zeke and Tally walked through the wreckage of the wall and surveyed the scene.

"I have no idea what I would have chosen." Tally said as she approached Leslie, while Zeke went towards Victor. "Come on, we should go and find the others."

Leslie breathed a sigh of relief. That choice was impossible for him, and he was even considering pressing both at the same time. "Thanks... Thanks a lot, that choice was impossible... what now? Where are the others?"

"No idea." Zeke said, walking over with Victor draped over his shoulders. "Somewhere in this godforsaken city."

Leslie nodded, and grasped the door handle of the door, when a recording started.

**(Oh ho? So what is this? William has failed his task, but might be alive? But why, what for? What of Damian, Conner. And I came up with the idea of Zeke and Tally saving Leslie and Victor simply because I could not think how I would get both Leslie and Victor to survive. **

**See you next time for Max and Mila's traps, and the first part of the four-man task's. See you then!)**


	9. Siblings

**(Thanks to angie2282, Lance-Dusk., Zro-Kemuri 9t6, AlexTheMortal, jamesss, zackt2010, and Can't Get Any Better. Sorry for the late chapter, Fan Fiction was screwing up. One thing, Damian and Conner are not dead until I say so, just because they are trapped in rooms, doesn't mean they'll die. Also, I decided to make this chapter only Max and Mila's traps.) **

"_Max and Mila Abernathy. Friends, and siblings." _The recording hissed. "_Max, the childish brother, and Mila, the stern sister. A fine relationship, if I do say so myself. But there was something wrong, wrong with the two of you and your relationship. The fact is, Max, Mila did ALL the work. She cooked for you, she healed you, she has saved your life on numerous occasions. But what have you done for her, Max? You've just sat down, acting childish and not looking at the big picture. Did you know, your sister never told about injuries she had? The broken arm, the broken wrist. Various bruises and cuts. And why did Mila not tell you, Max? Simply because she was afraid, afraid that you would do something stupid and get yourself killed. Her worst fear._

_ "Well, Max, tonight you can quell your sister's fears, and prove to me that you can do work, and that you can save someone else. The two of you are separated by a bullet proof screen. In Mila's 'cell' is a gas, slowly seeping into her system. This gas will eat her from the inside out. Max, to save yourself, and your sister, the rules are simple. You will find a hatch in the corner of this room. Follow that hatch through. Mila has exactly ten minutes. Oh, and just to get you determined, I have made Mila blind. I have sown up her eyes simply because the holes are not a pretty sight."_

"What!" Mila shouted out. "I'm blind? I-I'm blind? Max! Max! Answer me Max!" Mila stumbled around the room, scratching at her eyes.

Max didn't reply as he had already kicked his way through the hatch, and was now standing in a large room with numerous hooks. "Can you hear me, Jigsaw! What are the rules, what do I have to do to save my sister?"

On cue, the tape click hit in. _"Max. Before you, you see ten hooks. And by the doorway is a knife. All you have to do to save your sister is apply four ounces of your body on each of the ten hooks. To make it easy for you, the human finger roughly weighs as much. You can sacrifice all ten of your fingers, or find another way. But either way, shed forty ounces of your body to save your sister, and yourself. Live or die, make your choice." _

Max closed his eyes, clenching his fists. "Obviously the fingers will be the easiest option..." Max muttered to himself. "But would a hand be enough? No, I'd have to cut anything other than my fingers into pieces... so be it." Max breathed hard, picked up the shining knife, and walked over to the first hook. It was sharp and jagged, just right to impale things onto it.

**LINE BREAK **

Mila tried to stop her erratic breathing, but failed in doing so. "M-Max! Max! N-no... no... no no no!"

_"Hello, Mila..." _

"SHUTUP!" Mila screamed. "WHERE'S MAX! W-WHERE'S..."

_"...is currently starting the task to save you. Here is a live audio feed." _

"MAX?" Mila shouted, but it was a one-way system, she could hear Max, but he couldn't hear her. Suddenly, she heard a slash of a blade, and a yell in pain.

"_Fucking Jesus Christ..." _Max cursed from the intercom.

**LINE BREAK **

Max held the stub of his left pinkie finger in pain. He had used his speed to go through his bone and flesh, but it still hurt like a bitch. Blood splashed against the floor as Max slowly picked up the finger and stabbed it down onto the hook, causing a grinding sound, and the hook went down an inch. "One down..." Max muttered, wincing in pain. He raised the knife above his thumb, and cut down fast, slicing again through the bone and crying out in pain, clutching his already mutilated hand to his chest, blood staining his t-shirt. Using his other, uninjured hand, he placed the thumb onto another hook. "Two..."

**LINE BREAK **

"Max! Max..." Mila moaned, slamming her fists to the ground, and she would have been crying had her eyes been there. "D-don't do that to yourself..."

The fourth slice, another shout of pain, the sound of blood spilling to the floor. "M-Max... No, no, don't do that..."

**LINE BREAK **

Max shook his head, feeling feint. A puddle of crimson blood was at his feet, staining his equally red converses. His skin was already turning pale, and he only had his middle finger remaining on his left hand. Where the other fingers were bloody stumps. "Six more... Don't worry Mila, I'll save you... don't worry."

**LINE BREAK **

Mila shook her head, and because she couldn't see her surroundings, Max's pain-filled cries and speech just sounded even louder in her blackness. "M-Max..."

Another cry of pain, this one louder than the others. "_Fuck! Shit, jesus..."_

"Max..." Mila shook her head, and in pure frenzy started to slam her hands again and again. "Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!" Mila screamed, clutching her head in pain.

Another cry in pain.

"STOP IT!" Mila screamed, unintentionally letting of a shockwave of telekinesis, which completely smashed the walls, glass window, and the building in general. The chunks of concrete were smashed into tiny little bits, glass shards flew around in frenzy, and the floor actually split and cracked.

**LINE BREAK **

Max coughed, a bit of blood dripping down his head. His fingerless left hand was still pushed against his body, while only one finger was missing on his right. He was face down, laying under a thin layer of rubble. He slowly sat up, pushing rocks away with his better hand, and looked around. The building they were in was completely destroyed. All that remained was a pile of rubble. Cracks covered the surrounding buildings as well, some windows were smashed, and larger concrete chunks were gouged out of them.

"Wh-what?" Max stood up, spitting out a tiny amount of blood, and looking around the rubble. "Mila? Mila?" Max called out, looking around wildly, and then, with a gut wrenching feeling, he saw a slim hand sticking from the concrete. "MILA!"

Max instantly appeared next to the hand, and frantically cleared rubble away. Seconds later, Mila's face appeared, her eyes now open, showing two blank holes, with some sort of metal plate protecting the inside of the skull. Even without her eyes, Max could see she wasn't moving. "Mila, Mila, Mila!"

A groan caused Max to smile, relaxing slightly.

"M-Max?" Mila groaned, sitting up. "I-I'm blind... I can't see..."

"Shh... we'll deal with that later sis. Apart from your eyes, are you injured?" Max asked.

"I-I don't think so..." Mila replied, her head turning, but not seeing. "Help me, Max."

"Of course, I'll never leave you, you know that." Max helped Mila up by elbow, which Mila clutched.

"I'm scared, Max. Everything is so black, it's so scary..." Mila muttered, shocked.

"Don't talk about it! I have no idea what happened, but we should leave, I'll help you, don't worry."

"What about you, Max? Are you okay? I-I heard your pain, it hurt _me_ Max."

"I'm... I'm fine sis." Max said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Just fine. We should find somewhere safe..."

**Well, There we go, Max and Mila's trap. How will Mila function without her eyes, and Max practically without his left hand and his pinky finger of his right hand? Hope you liked it! In which case, next chapter is going to be the group task. Yay! See you then. **


	10. Selfish

(**Thanks to Zro-Kemuri 9t6, jamesss, AlexTheMortal, zackt2010, and Lance-Dusk! I thought I'll clear something up now. Max managed to off his pinky finger by pressing it hard on the extremely sharp knife. Anywho, first part of group task, and some more appearances by the mysterios "He")**

He scrambled over the fence and dropped down, before shooting a demon straight through the head. But more and more were coming, so he turned and dived behind a low wall, rolling past and started to lunge up a hill. He came to the top, and quickly ducked a surprising attack from a small demon, almost like a child.

He didn't take any notice, and merely kicked the demon away from him, before sliding down the hill and rolling across the burnt, blackened grass.

**LINE BREAK **

"_Hello." _The voice crackled out of unseen speakers towards the four occupants of the room, Rain, Riley, Jeffrey, and Alex. "_You four are unique to this 'group' you are in. Each and every one of you is selfish. You want to meet your own ends, and don't care who dies on the way. As long as it's not you. You are a group of people who rely on themselves, as you are not willing to work as a team. Well, tonight is your chance to work as a unit. Through that locked door you will find three rooms, and in each, a test. The solution to getting out of this room lies in the back of your minds; you'll just have to search very thoroughly."_

Alex and Riley looked at each other, as Jeffrey shrugged and sat down, while Rain inspected the door.

"What should we do?" Alex asked Rain, who seemed to be the only one doing anything relatively useful.

"We find out how to get out of this room. We succeed in those three tasks, and we stay alive." Rain said, stepping away from the wall.

"And how will y'all get us out of this?" Jeffrey asked, tilting his cowboy hat downwards, shadowing his face.

"Oh, that's part simple." Rain suddenly said, standing up. "Show me the back of your heads."

"Pardon me?" Riley questioned.

"Let me explain. We have no means of getting out of here, but there is a look with a four number code." Rain pointed to the door. "Now, from what brief knowledge I have of Jigsaw, he always lets his subjects have a chance of escape. Now, combine that with what he said. 'The solution to getting out of this room lies in the back of your minds' leads me to believe that it's either actually something we've seen before, or actually on the back of our 'minds' or our heads. So show me them"

Alex shrugged, and turned around. Rain approached, and lifted the back of his dark hair, and a 6 was embedded into his flesh.

"See." Rain said, before doing the same to Jeffrey and Riley, finding the numbers 7 and 0 respectively. "Someone look at mine."

Riley walked over and lifted Rain's dyed hair, revealing the number 1. "Number 1."

"Thanks." Rain nodded to Riley.

"But now what d'ya plan to do?" Jeffrey asked. "You got the numbers, but surely it'll take too long to solve the combination. WE don't know what order they're in."

"Wrong." Rain said, raising a finger. "We know there are four numbers. Thus, by logic, you times that by itself, which gets 16. There are sixteen possibilities. Well, I'll get started, shall I?"

"So not to waste time, why don't I smash it down?" Alex asked.

"I have no doubt that some of the others will use their own powers, but I don't want Jigsaw to know we have some as well." Rain said, suddenly grinning as the door clicked and opened inwards. "Let's go for the first one."

The four walked into a room which contained a large, metal box, and was emitting heat making them sweat.

The familiar radio crackle filled the air, making the others stiffen. "_This room contains a furnace, and in the furnace lays the key to the next room. One of you needs to get the key, however, the furnace will shut forever, burning the victim to death. The person will be able to push the key out of the furnace, but will not be able to get out. Which of you will sacrifice yourselves to give the others a chance at freedom?"_

"Allrigh', I'm not going in." Jeffrey immediantly said, backing himself against a wall.

**LINE BREAK **

"Why the hell not!" Riley pointed a finger at Jeffrey. "You're the oldest, hell, you are already dead. You should just kill yourself as you should be dead anyway."

Jeffrey lurched forward and gave Riley a hard backhand around the face, before grabbing her head, and smashing it into the side of the furnace.

"HEY!" Alex shot forward, grabbed Jeffrey, and pulled him back, but Jeffrey merely pushed Alex off of him, and punched him in the gut.

"One of us has'ta die. And it ain't gonna be me, sunshine!" Jeffrey snarled, before suddenly yelping in pain, and held his back. Riley stood, shaking slightly, as a fire ball had emitted from her hands, and shot Jeffrey in the back. Jeffrey quickly took his suit jacket off, and charged at Riley, who shakily let another fireball off at Jeffrey, but it missed, and Jeffrey kicked her in the gut, and threw her into the metal, her head clanging off it and cutting it wide open, and also knocked Riley unconscious. Jeffrey grinned and went to pick her up when he roared in pain.

Jeffrey held his bleeding arm, and glared at Alex, who had raised his left ring finger, in which was now a very tall crystalline blade. "Oh, come on now, son. She's knocked out, now's our chance!"

"Shut it, you asshole.2" Alex waved the blade around uncertainly. "Why don't you just go and step in there, and get the key?"

"Why don't you?" Jeffrey challenged.

"SHUT UP!" Rain suddenly roared, a pipe breaking above her, in which a torrent of water burst forth and slammed straight into Jeffrey and Alex. "We are NOT fighting! This is what Jigsaw wants. We HAVE to work as a team, if we want to win this thing!" Rain made the water squeeze Alex and Jeffrey tightly, while she walked over to Riley, who was stirring, and helped her up, before washing her face with water. "This is simple to achieve, yet because of you mindless squabbling, we can't do it!"

"Fine." Jeffrey muttered, unable to move. "What'ya suggest we do?"

"Simple. That door is most likely pressure activated, meaning that if one of us climbs in there, it will shut because of a pressure plate. However, if you, Alex, form a diamond barrier with your finger to stop the door from shutting, I can go in there covered in water to avoid burning myself, and the key, and come out!" Rain shook her head. "It's simple. I can't believe you were actually going to kill her. Your playing right into Jigsaw's hands."

**LINE BREAK **

He yelled in pain as the claws embedded itself in his arm, and he was pulled forward by the grinning demon.

"Got ya..." It muttered.

"No you fucking don't!" The man grunted, bringing out a sharp serrated knife, and sliced above his elbow, and quickly cut it below his elbow. The demon was surprised, but he kicked it away from it, took the bandana from his head and wrapped it around the stub, and quickly ran towards the large city. "I hope you're still there, you damn bastard." The man muttered.


	11. Team Work

**(Thanks to Zro-Kemuri 9t6, AlexTheMortal, jamesss, angie2282, and Lance-Dusk for your reviews! i just want to clarify on the timeline. Conner's, Damian's, Leslie and Victor's, Williams thing, Paiges thing, and the beginning of the four man trap all happened at the same time. The end of the trap extends over time. Okay, read on for the first on screen death of the series! Woo! But who? Yes, it's either Jeffrey, Rain, Alex, or Riley. **

Rain had led the group of three through the furnace trap, and had successfully got the key, which she pressed into the door to the next room, and turned it. It clicked open and she stepped into the room. After Jeffrey, Riley, and Alex followed her, the door shut with a slam.

The next room was another square room, with two glass boxes leant against the wall. Other than that, the room was empty.

"Why, this looks... interesting..." Riley said, massaging her head. A small trickle of blood was coming down from the cut on her head. "Wonder what thing we have do now..."

As if on cue, the recording clicked on. _"In this room you see before you two glass boxes. They only fit one grown man per box. If you look up to the corners of the room, you will see vents. In exactly 60 seconds, these vents will emit a deadly nerve agent. Anyone who is not in one of the glass boxes, will find they lose control of their muscles, and they will contract until your airways is blocked. The door will open after the gas has cleared. The sixty seconds will start now." _

The recording clicked off, leaving a timer above a door to start.

"See! They only fit one person, and I knew we needed to kill one of us!" Jeffrey exclaimed, before turning to a glass box, but was suddenly restrained as the water that was soaked into his clothes wrapped around his neck.

"No! We have to think about this." Rain said, her hand extended, controlling the water. "There must be a way, I'm sure of it..."

"Well think quickly, girl. We have fifty seconds left." Jeffrey pointed out.

"Well..." Rain looked to the boxes. "Me and Riley can fit in one. We are thin, and I'm sure we can fit in."

"Oh? What about us?" Alex asked, pointing to Jeffrey. "We are both full-sized men. We won't be able to squeeze in, will we now."

"Oh... that's simple..." Riley said a bit darkly, before glancing at Jeffrey before suddenly pointing both her palms at Jeffrey. Before Jeffrey could react, a large flame ball completely engulfed his face, making him wall back while yelling in pain. Riley quickly pushed the surprised Alex into the box and closed it, before practically chucking Rain into the other glass box and following her in, before shutting it.

Jeffrey stood up, swaying slightly. He had managed to put the flame out. But now most of his hat was burnt off, while his face was horribly scarred.

"YOU BITCH!" He cried out, smashing his fist down on Riley's glass box, but it didn't break. "GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Riley didn't respond and looked pointedly to the clock. Twenty seconds left.

Jeffrey scowled and roared in anger, before charging at the door to the next room, but only succeeding in bouncing off. He clutched his shoulder in pain, but got up and tried again. Ten seconds left. Riley closed her eyes, Alex's eyes widened, and Rain was still shocked at Riley's actions, and was unable to speak. Five Seconds.

Jeffrey glared up at the clock, and ran at once last charge to the glass box. He merely resulted in slamming his head against the glass and falling back. He stood up one final time. "YOU FUCKIN' BITCH!" Jeffrey roared, before clutching his throat. He stumbled backwards, his eyes wide. All his muscles started to tighten and clench together, creating agonizing pain through Jeffrey's body. Jeffrey's face was slowly turning blue from a lack of oxygen, before he finally keeled over backwards, and lay there, unmoving.

Another minute passed, as Riley started to cry. The glass boxes opened automatically and Alex stumbled over first and knelt down next to Jeffrey's body. He checked his pulse.

"H-he's... he's... dead..." Alex said, closing his eyes.

Rain was now hugging Riley, who was crying uncontrollably into her shoulder.

"I-I didn't mean... t-to..."

"Sshh..." Rain said, looking away from Jeffrey's body. "It's not your fault. It's Jigsaw's for putting you in this situation."

"B-but I fired the... fire ball... I killed him! I-I'm a murderer!" Riley sobbed.

"We shouldn't cry about it now." Rain said firmly. "We should just go to the next room and get it over with."

"Y-you're right..." Riley pulled away from Rain and sniffed, wiping her eyes.

Alex was the first to enter the next room, and promptly gasped. When Rain and Riley came through, they could see why.

It was a huge room, almost as big as an empty warehouse. But it wasn't empty. A large structure made up of walkways, barbwire, spinning blades down holes and a number of other contraptions made it look like a building from hell.

The recording started.

"_Welcome to my playground. It is a contraption I have been working on for a while now, and I am glad I can use it. If all four of you manage to get here, you should pass this, with teamwork. However, if you were selfish, and two of you are left. It is impossible to pass. There are a total of five so called 'mini-traps' to pass in this structure. You will have to work out how to get through them on your own. At the end is a door leading to the outside, and you will hopefully appreciate teamwork now. Live or die, make your choice." _

"Oh great..." Alex muttered. "There is only three of us, not four. We can't pass this."

"Don't be an idiot." Rain said. "He said if there is two of us, we die. Four of us, we live. What if there is three of us? We can do this. And since all three of us have used our powers, we might as well use them in this. Come on, follow me."

Rain immediately walked up some steel stairs, and approached the first platform. On it was a bit, with spinning saws down at the bottom, gleaming in deadly light. Rain saw that it was just out of her own jumping range. "How do we do this first one..." Rain thought, as Alex came over, and put his hand down onto the steel floor.

"Like this." He replied, and the diamond of his finger extended and formed a flat platform. Rain raised her eyebrows, but nevertheless slowly walked over it, the diamond easily holding her weight. Riley followed, and then Alex slowly walked back, the diamond forming back into his finger.

"W-was that the first one of six then?" Riley asked.

"I think so. " Rain replied, before looking up at the wall in front of them. It was too tall to jump. "Okay, this one's simple. Alex, you hoist me and Riley up, and then We'll help you up. Riley, you go first."

Alex nodded, and held out his hands at the bottom of the wall. Riley hesitantly stood on it, and Alex grunted, lifting Riley up. Riley quickly jumped from his hand and grabbed the edge of the wall, and climbed up to it. About twenty seconds later, Rain followed, and the two reached down and helped Alex up. They turned to face a metal corrider, with a large amount of barbed wire stuck to the walls and floors. On the ceiling were ropes.

"All right, we have to swing over then..." Rain said.

"But won't our legs and feet get cut by the barbwire?" Riley asked.

"Not if we help each other." Rain replied. "I'll climb up first, and then grab onto the next one. Riley, you grab both my legs under your elbow and try and hold yourself up with one hand. Finally, Alex, you do the same with Riley. I should be on the other side, allowing you to make your way across with help from Riley."

"Sure thing." Alex nodded, and then the group of three slowly made their way across the barbwire. The only injury was a large gash on Alex's foot ankle, which he had wrapped in a part of his t-shirt. Every time he walked though, he started to limp.

Next up involved the three helping each other an odd maze like place. Rain managed to get through, memorized the way, and called out instructions to the other two.

Once they were through, Riley had gained a cut on her arm from accidently taking a wrong turning, but otherwise was okay.

"So... what's the fifth then?" Rain muttered, before turning the corner. In front of them was a door marked 'exit', but otherwise, nothing else. "What's with this? What's the fifth. Rain experimentally stepped forward, and a blade suddenly slammed down, before rising slowly again. Now Rain looked slowly, she saw there were lots of pressure plates on the floor, unavoidable. "I think... what we have to do is dodge all these blades."

"Who wants to go first?" Alex asked, and the other two looked to him. "Oh right. The man goes first, right?" Alex shook his head, and hesitantly stood forward. The blade whipped down, but Alex stepped over it and started to jog, he hopped back a seconds blade, jumped over it, and continued the pattern until the end, where he waited by the door. Riley was next, and took the sprint approach. The blades were at her heels, but she avoided it easily. Finally, Rain opted for Alex's tactic in stopping and jumping, and she joined the other two. Rain grabbed the door handle, but it wouldn't budge. Instead, a recording played.

_"Congratulations on winning. However, it ends here. You see, you so-called leader, William Bludworth, has left you here to rot so he can achieve his own aims. You are trapped without food or water, left to die a miserable death. Maybe you'll resort to cannibalism like my good friend Lector." _

**(So, it was Jeffrey! jeffrey starts the body count! And more are to follow in the future! Next chapter is rather big,as I reveal William's situation, Paige's situation, and finally I reveal who this elusive 'He' is! Yay, se you then!)**


	12. William's Choice

**(Thanks to angie2282, Lance-Dusk, AlexTheMortal, jamesss, zackt2010 and Zro-Kemuri 9t6 for your reviews! All right, let's find out about Paige and William, and a certain 'He'. Roughly three chapter's left of Jigsaw, and then onto someone else... but who!)**

Paige found herself coughing as she woke, and she went to clutch her throat, but found her wrists were bound to a steel chair. Fully aware, Paige went to open her mouth to shout out, but masking tape was across her lips. Her legs, feet, neck, wrists and mouth were all bound to the steel chair. Paige's eyes searched frantically, and they rested on a familiar, rather large black man sitting calmly in a chair, as well as another, black hooded figure.

**LINE BREAK **

William faced none other than John Kramer, a calm expression on William's face. John must have died when he was old, as his face was drawn and wrinkled like a crumpled piece of paper. The wisps of white hair showed under the black hood, with crimson underlay.

"William Bludworth..." John paced back and forth, in front of the unrestrained William. "You, of course know who I am. I am John Kramer. I am Jigsaw. I know you as a man with higher intents. You know many secrets, most of which you haven't told your so called 'friends'. We are similar in a way, William. We both respect life, however, I do something about it. Today is your chance to do something. Your friends are in traps, which can be passed, with a bit of determination and self sacrifice. Now, William, you have I choice. I know for a fact you want to do everything possible to achieve your unknown objectives. I seen these 'powers' that your friends have, and I have to say, I am truly impressed.

"But, that is of no matter. You see, the doors have been locked. If your friends win, they will still be stuck in their rooms. That is, unless you do something about it." John faced William, before pointing slowly at a set of stairs. "Up there is none other than my puppet Billy. If he is destroyed, the doors will release, and your friends will also be released. But you will be trapped, sacrificing not only yourself, but that woman, Paige Callaway."

Paige gasped within her restraints slightly at this, but waited for what the other choice would be.

"However, you have another choice. With one word, you can be free. I will free Miss. Callaway there, and you two can just go to leave your friends to die from starvation, or from any injuries they have sustained. You are a selfish man, William, as I said before, but today, you can put your name and pride down for giving your life for the good of the other. Save two, and kill twelve, or save twelve, but killing two? Make your choice William, live or die." John leant back against the wall, and coughed into his fist.

William stared at John. "Why would you willingly risk your own life-force like that, Kramer? I have to admit, I do not understand."

"I believe in chances, William. This is, of course, your chance. Just because I'm giving you a choice to beat me, doesn't necessarily mean you will take that course. I know you, William. But, time is running out. Make your choice."

William narrowed his eyes, and turned to Paige, and he could easily see what her eyes were telling him: _Save everyone else! They can go on without us."_ William clenched his fists, and turned towards the staircase. He went forward, placed a foot on the steps, and stopped. He looked up, and could see the wheel of a tricycle. William knew what option was the right one, he knew what he had to do. William turned, walked past John, and pointed to Paige. "Free her."

"Oh?" John was evidently a bit surprised. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." William said, and Paige's eyes widened in shock.

"I'm disappointed in you William. You had a chance to be a saviour, a hero, a real leader. But you threw it all away. Just go, William, take Paige and do what you need to do. You will never see the other twelve again, you don't deserve to be called a living being, much less a man." John turned in disgust and exited through a door previously unseen, but not before dropping a scalpel on the ground.

William went over to Paige, grabbing the scalpel on the way. He quickly slit the bonds, and stood back. Paige rose, and instantly slapped him hard across the face. The slap contained so much ferocity it made the big man stumble.

"What the hell William! D-Do you realise what you just did to everyone, to me?" Paige stood in front of William, her eyes flaring. "Y-you disgust me, William! You just sacrificed TWELVE people, for what? For yourself. I was only in the offer!"

"Paige, please, let me ex-"

"SHUT IT!" Paige roared. "I don't want to hear it, not way. You are no better than the people we hunt, no better."

"Pa-"

"DON'T SAY MY NAME!" Paige roared, before turning to the door Jigsaw took. "I'm going, you've sacrificed everyone else, and I do not have a power to save them from locked doors! You are a monster, William, and I am NOT going to be around you any longer. You can rot in this city for all I care, I'm just... just going." Paige turned, her hair whipping behind her. Tears dripped to the floor.

The door slammed shut, and William was left motionless, surprised and shocked. He hadn't even had a chance to talk to Paige, to explain his motives.

**LINE BREAK **

He spotted the large black truck, and grinned. "What a set of wheels. HAH!" He shook his head, the blood of the demon's arm he cut off over his arms. The knife was still in his hand as he passed the truck, and threw the broken gate.

**LINE BREAK **

William slowly walked from the door, seeing Paige's figure in the distance. "You don't understand." He muttered to himself, as footsteps were heard behind him. He wearily turned, and spotted Leslie, Victor, Zeke, and Tally running towards him.

"William!" Leslie said, stopping in front of him. "Was that Paige? What happened?"

"Listen, we don't have much time." William said, looking to the four of them. "I knew about you Zeke, and saving Tally. But I didn't realise you saved Victor and Leslie. That's good. But at this moment, Conner, Rain, Riley, Jeffrey, Alex, and Damian are trapped in their respective places.

"Wait... what about Max and Mila?" Victor asked, with a worried expression.

"Behind you." William said, as Max and Mila stumbled towards them.

"William! Guys!" Max called out, supporting a weeping Mila.

"What's happened?" Leslie gasped.

"She's blind. Her eyes... t-they were... removed by that bastard, Jigsaw. But what about the others? Rain, Riley and the those lot?"

"Exactly who I'm aiming to free." William said, turning back to where he came from. "Right, we need to destroy Jigsaw's puppet." '_Even though I won't see one of you after'_ William added in his mind, but didn't say so.

**LINE BREAK **

Paige stomped towards the fence which she could see, but was so blinded by a combination of rage, anger and sadness she didn't see the figure leaning against the nearest building.

"Why would he do that?" she muttered to herself. "That selfish bastard, he deserves to die, he deserves to –"

"Hey!" A voice called out.

Paige's head jolted upwards and she saw the figure. Paige squinted, and stumbled forward, gasping when she saw the all-too familiar man. She walked up to him, facing into his eyes. "T-Trent..." Paige muttered in surprise, before an excruciating pain filled her stomach. She looked down to see a large knife through her belly, blood already seeping out.

Trent grinned, pulling out the knife, blood spilling to the floor and letting Paige stumble back in shock and surprise. "Paybacks a bitch, ain't it?"


	13. Bitter Sweet

**(Thanks to Angie2282, jamesss, Lance-Dusk, Zro-Kemuri 9t6, AlexTheMortal, and Zackt2010 for your reviews! Allright, let's see the penultimate chapter involving Jigsaw's... well, I suppose you'd call it an 'arc'. Read on!) **

Paige coughed, holding her belly in pain. She was just too shocked to say anything, the burning questions she had for Trent unable to come free from her mouth. Trent cocked his head slightly, wiping the blood off of his knife on his already blood-stained trousers.

"Oh? Are you not going to say anything?" Trent asked, before suddenly throwing Paige nonchalantly over his shoulder and started to walk despite Paige's injury. Paige weakly tried to get off, but was unable to, and just hung there limp, her blood spreading over Trent's shoulder. "You know, I've had a lot of time to think, Paige, since Crystal Lake. And I've realised, all my problems are your fault. Everything is your fault Paige." Trent went through a darkened alleyway. "But, then again, that could be a bit idiotic of me, right, to blame you?" Trent dropped Paige into the dirty alleyway. "Well, TOO BAD!" Trent kicked Paige hard in the stomach, opening the wound a bit more.

Trent crouched down over Paige's body, still grinning. "I do what I want, Paige. You can't just stop me. Oh, and I know you know, which is kinda the reason you're here now. I don't want that secret out and about, y'know. It's so terrible and disgusting to me, I don't want ANYONE to know. Well... William knows, but I'm sure I'll... talk... him out of it." Trent stood straight and suddenly snapped his foot down on Paige's wrist. A satisfying crack filled his ears, and Trent turned away, leaving Paige silent and weak. "I hope you think about everything you've down, Paige. I sure hope you do in your final moments of your extended life."

**LINE BREAK **

William had led the group of six into the place where he and Paige were held by Jigsaw.

"So, what are we doing then?" Max asked, letting Mila lean against the wall.

"Let me explain something to you." William said, facing the six. "When I encountered Jigsaw, he informed me that his 'item', the puppet Billy is just up those steps. He told me that two people would be able to destroy it, with teamwork. Jigsaw told me that if I, and Paige, work together, we would destroy it. But we also had the choice to walk away. Unfortunetly, Paige took the selfish action, and walked away. I followed her to persuade her to help me, but to no avail. You saw her storm off, and she was planning on going wherever." William lie, although the others didn't know that.

"Paige did?" Victor said, surprise evident in his voice. "That doesn't sound like the Paige I know."

"Indeed." William said solemly. "Once her life was completely on the line like that, her true colours appeared. But, I want to finish what I could have started, and I have to ask, will one of you help me destroy the puppet?"

"I want to stay with my sister... sorry, William." Max said, looking to Mila, who was shaking slightly.

The other's didn't say anything, but as Tally was about to step forward, Victor spoke up.

"I'll do it, I guess. I don't mind." He said, and William nodded.

"Come with me, then Victor." William looked to the others. "And If we don't come back in twenty minutes, assume we have somehow died, and by no means follow us up there. Anyway, let's go."

William led Victor up the stairs, a small camera following their movements.

**LINE BREAK **

"I never said that..." John mused, from a room full of monitor's showing scenes from inside every rigged room. "William, why would you do that? You're going to sacrifice your friend, you selfish man." John shook his head, knowing that soon, he would disappear and be the first of Death's 'generals' to die.

Suddenly, the door to the room burst open, and an angry Amanda Young stormed in, fuming. "Kramer! What the hell do you think your doing, huh!"

"Perhaps I should ask you the same thing, Amanda." John said calmly. "I know that Damian only escaped his trap by a fluke, but you locked him in there anyway. You wanted him trapped in another 'impossible' trap. You fail me, Amanda. I gave you a second chance, and you blew it."

"Your right, Kramer. I wasn't expecting him to come out, and I THOUGHT that William had walked away." Amanda pointed angrily at the screen showing the former mortician. "But what's this? You're not going to DO anything about this?"

"Why would I?" John asked, shrugging. "It's amusing in the way William thinks."

"You're just throwing away your life, that Death GAVE you? He gave you a chance, gave US a chance to live again! To do whatever the hell we wanted to do!" Amanda shouted.

John remained silent as Amanda ranted, knowing it would end in only a minute or so.

**LINE BREAK **

"Umm... William, what's this about?" Victor asked, looking inside the empty room. Well, empty except for the white puppet dressed in a tuxedo on a red tricycle. "I thought we had to work together on some sort of trap."

"I lied." William said bluntly, pushing Victor further in the room, and closing the door, activating a timed trigger.

**LINE BREAK **

Victor saw the door shut, and his eyes widened in surprise as the puppet's mouth opened.

"_Victor, you have managed to escape your trap, or rather Leslie did. I am speaking to you live right now, and I have seen what William Bludworth has done. Unfortunately, I cannot reverse what has been done, and your innocent life shall be ended in approximately five seconds. However, you're trapped friends will be freed. This was for William. I apologise for William's own selfish action." _

"What?" Victor backed away from the puppet, as a beeping sound started, and a digital clock on the wall counted down from 00:05

Victor shook his head, and went over to the door.

_00:04_

_ "_WILLIAM!" Victor shouted, smashing his fists against the door.

_00:03_

Victor slammed his fists against the door, but he knew William wasn't going to open the door, or answer

_00:02_

Victor slumped against the door, knowing it was about to end. He was all willing to risk his life, but William had just made him throw it away. '_You fuckin' bast-_

_ 00:01_

Billy's head turned, and suddenly it exploded. The puppet smashed to pieces as fire and bits of wood and metal flew through the confined room, hitting the walls and making the room into a fiery inferno. Victor's skin was seared from his body as he was impaled with multiple shards of metal and wood. As the fire cleared, Victor's corpse slid sideways so it was laying down, dead.

**LINE BREAK **

At the moment of the explosion, William deliberately threw himself down the stairs and let himself roll down to the feet of the very surprised group.

"What happened?" Zeke blurted out, noticing Victor wasn't with William. William didn't answer, just sat up and put a hand over his face.

"William!" Leslie said sharply. "What happened?"

"That idiot..." William muttered. "Victor made a mistake. I only just managed to escape. He set off an explosion. He's dead." William picked himself up, brushing his suit down. "We would have got it as well. The good news in all of this, however, is that despite Victor's death, Jigsaw has been beaten. We're done."

**LINE BREAK **

In his room, Amanda had picked John up by his collar, and was screaming, shaking him back and forth. She suddenly gasped as her hands disappeared in front of her, falling to dust onto the floor. "Kramer, you fucking idiot!" was her last words as she fell to a pile of dust.

John watched his former disciple fall before him, and watched with grim amusement as his body dissolved before him. Finally, his cloak fell to the floor, dust in it. Jigsaw, the first of ten, had been defeated, arguably by his own will.


	14. Back Together

**(Thanks to zackt2010, Zro-Kemuri 9t6, Can't Get Any Better, jamesss, Lance-Dusk, and angiee 2282 of course for the reviews! So, the last chapter in Jigsaw's city! I do wander who the next person will be to confront the others... Also, I confirm a death which you have likely guessed.)**

Max, Mila, and Zeke were making their way back to the armoured truck, so they could treat the injured properly. Max still hadn't told Mila about his left hand, and hoped she wouldn't find out. She had too much on her plate right now. Zeke was making sure they got there safely, and weren't attacked by anyone.

William, Leslie, and Tally had gone to find the others, who had hopefully remained in their rooms.

**LINE BREAK **

Tally walked slowly, her small frame dwarfed by the tall buildings. The hot desert air caused a trickle of sweat on her forehead, but she quickly wiped it away. '_Something's not right about that William...'_ she thought to herself as she walked. '_If I try to look into his mind, I'm just met with the equivelant of a brick wall. He can't block my mind powers, can he?'_

"Oi! Girl."

Tally turned, and sighed as she saw Conner striding towards her. '_Great... and I get him. He reeks of goddamn murder.'_

Conner walked over to Tally. "What? Are you not going to greet me? Ah well. I suppose good ol' William's dead then?"

"No." Tally curtly replied. "Why would he be dead?"

"Well, considered Jigsaw said that William failed his task, thus locking all the doors. But something must've happened, right? Which is why I'm out."

"What?" Tally narrowed her eyes. "William never said anything about that..." she shook her head. "Well, come on then. The others should be at the truck."

**LINE BREAK **

Leslie massaged his scarred face in thought. There was something fishy about William, but he just couldn't place his finger on it. As he passed buildings, he tested the doors, but most were locked, so he continued to walk, trying to think what he would have chosen if Zeke and Tally hadn't appeared.

As Leslie half-heartedly went to open a door, he shot forward, causing him to go unbalanced. Leslie tripped forward and fell to his knees. "Ow... damn it..." Leslie shook his head in the dim light, but suddenly gasped.

In front of him, face down and unmoving, was Damian, his left arm looking like it had reached towards the door.

"Damian? Hey, Damian." Leslie grabbed Damian's shoulder and flipped him onto his back, and gasped in disgust. Damian's jaw was completely gone, all that was there was ripped muscle and flesh, his tongue lolling out like some sort of small animal. The top set of teeth were crooked and some were missing. His hands were likewise mutilated, practically split in half. Leslie shook his head, and put a finger to Damian's neck.

Just as he thought, Damian was dead. Most likely due to blood loss.

**LINE BREAK **

Alex sat with his head in his hands, slouch against the wall. Next to him leaning against it, but standing up was Rain, while Riley was in the corner, thinking about how it was her fault Jeffrey's corpse was a couple of rooms back.

"W-why can't you use your diamond, again?" Riley asked for what could be counted as the thirtieth time.

Alex sighed patiently. "I can only manipulate it by its mass. The best I'd be able to do is make a hole big enough for our hands to get through, because of the thickness of the wall."

"So we are actually trapped? We are actually going to die here?"

"Seems that way." Alex shrugged, massaging his temple.

"No!" Rain exclaimed, looking to the door. "There has to be some way out. There always is. What can I use, Dammit!" Rain looked around, but the floor and walls were clear, there wasn't even a water pipe, and the water on Alex had all but evaporated now. "Always has to be..." As Rain placed her hand against the door, it opened, causing her to stumble forward in surprise. She landed hard on William's chest.

"William!" she exclaimed in surprise. "I thought you died! Jigsaw said..."

"Jigsaw's defeated." William said instead as Riley and Alex made their way to their feet. "We've finished here." William looked further in the room. "Where's Jeffrey?"

The three became quiet.

"I-" Riley started.

"I killed him." Alex suddenly said, surprising not only Riley, but William and Rain too. "Unfortunately, we couldn't figure out a way to avoid one of the traps without killing one of us. I figured that out of all of us, Jeffrey should have died."

"That is indeed unpleasant news." William muttered. "Another dead."

"Another? Who else?" Rain asked.

"Victor." William replied. "But, enough about grim news. Follow. We're going back to the truck.

As the four walked on, Riley dragged back with Alex.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked.

"I have a feeling that Jeffrey's death will come back to haunt us. And something will happen as a result of it. You have much more potential than me, so I'll happily risk my life."

Riley looked up at him, and smiled slightly. "T-thanks..."

"No problem."

**LINE BREAK **

Trent was throwing his knife in the air and catching it as the group consisting on Max, Mila and Zeke approached. He grabbed the knife and put it back in the loop and grinned at them.

Max was instantly hostile. "Who are you? A demon, one of those..."

"Trent." Zeke said stiffly, walking forward. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were killed back in Crystal Lake."

"You underestimate me Zekey." Trent said, grinning as Zeke showed annoyance of what he called him. "I was just doing what I was told, just like all of you are doing."

"What do you mean?" Zeke asked, as Max helped Mila into the truck.

"Oh... I'll wait until you'll all here." Trent said.

**LINE BREAK **

About ten minutes passed until Leslie came, his face down trodden. But when he saw Trent, his eyes widened.

"Trent? W... what the hell, when did you... what!" Leslie stuttered, shaking his head.

"Hahah, the same as always, right Carlson?" Trent grinned. "Well, the same as the other's, I'll explain once everyone's here."

**LINE BREAK **

"Who the fuck are you?" was Conner's first words to Trent, who raised his eyebrows. Tally had already made her way on to the bus.

"Don't talk to me like that." Trent replied, smiling slightly at this person.

"I'll talk to you however the hell I want to." Conner sneered, glaring at Trent. "So, I repeat, who the fuck are you?"

"Straight to the point huh. Well, I'll talk in the..." Trent stopped as Conner grabbed his collar, standing much taller than Trent.

"I don't believe you understand, d'ya?" Conner asked. "I asked. Who. The fuck. Are you?"

Trent pushed Conner backwards, but Conner instantly ran forward and punched Trent in the stomach

"You fuckin' prick..." Trent said with gritted teeth, suddenly going for a punch at Conner. Conner ducked the swing and kicked out, but was grabbed by Zeke as Leslie grabbed Trent.

"Hey! Get the fuck off of me!" Conner exclaimed, quickly breaking Leslie's hold. "Don't fuckin' touch me." Conner glared yet again at Trent, before going into the truck.

"Hah!" Trent exclaimed after he was let go. "I'm sure I'll get on with him perfectly."

**LINE BREAK **

Finally, after five minutes, William, Rain, Riley, and Alex appeared. As Rain, Riley, and Alex moved onto the bus, William walked to Trent, not surprised in the least.

"How ya doing old timer." Trent asked.

"I should ask you the same question Trent. Did you find anyone?" William asked.

Trent looked to Leslie and Zeke. "Well, let's talk privately sometime, shall we? I don't want unwanted ears listening in."

"Fine." William repeated. "I don't suppose you've seen Paige, have you?"

"Paige?" Trent repeated, eyes widening. "Been a long time since I heard that bitches name. But no, I ain't seen her. Why?"

"She ran off... I guess she really did then." William muttered, putting a hand on his face.

**LINE BREAK **

"Oh? So Jigsaw has already been beaten has he?" A shadowed figure in a tuxedo said to himself in a pitch black area. "Hah. He was always a softy. But three dead? That's a good sign."

**(So there we go. The group of fourteen faced against Jigsaw and left the city with Eleven. **

**R.I.P: Jeffrey Jebidiah, Damian Cane, and Victor Kinsley. But the list shall go on until only one remains! XD I love killing off characters, although it's hard with these people." **


	15. The Next Target

**(Thanks to jamesss, Lance-Dusk, AlextheMortal, zackt2010, and angie2282 for your reviews! WOO! 100 chapters, and that was only the first guy from ten o.O THANKS A LOT FOLKS! Let's reveal the next guy aimed at, shall we?)**

The armoured truck drove slowly across the dusty roads of America. No sign of habitation since the city. No trees, no plants, nothing. Only rocks and dusts and more rocks. The darkness covered the land, although the moon was foggy behind clouds, and no stars could be seen glittering in the sky. The atmosphere on the truck was tense and silent, only the rumble of the engine could be heard in the otherwise silent world.

Mila's head was leaning on Max's shoulder as she breathed slowly, asleep. A clean white bandage had been wrapped around her eyes – or lack thereof - to stop any possible infection. As it wasn't bleeding and had already been professionally cleaned and was practically healed, there was nothing much to do. Max was looking out of the window, clutching his left hand, not in pain, but in memory. (What did it look like, how was it treated?).

Some others were resting from an exhausting day, including Alex, Riley, and Rain. Conner was tapping fingers to his legs in some unknown tune, his mouth twitching ever so slightly. Due to the fact that the only free seats available were next to Conner and Tally, Trent was sitting slightly off the edge in the seat. He would have sat next to Tally, but everytime he came near, she seemed to turn a shade of green, and a feeling in her stomach made her want to vomit.

Tally was in fact right at the back, clutching her stomach. It wasn't as strong, but she felt sick when she was near Trent. Sick to the bone. It wasn't like William, in which all his thoughts were blocked out, but it felt like, somehow, Trent's thoughs had a thick aroma. Tally could not concentrate on his thoughts. Even Conner was better that that.

Zeke was frosting up the windows with his breath, and unconsciously drew images with his finger, which ranged from simple stickmen to complicated designs.

Finally, at the front in what would have been Paige's seat, Leslie sat, staring absently through the thin slit of a window. The truck was four short, and felt oddly empty despite the ten people in it.

Leslie turned to William and sighed, restarting a conversation he and William held previously. "I still don't see why we didn't wait for Paige... she could have come back."

Once again, William shook his head. "No. She's stubborn, that much I know. Anyway, she is most likely dead by now, frozen or otherwise."

Leslie left the argument at that, and continued to stare out.

"Are you not wondering who we are going to next?" William asked, looking to Leslie.

"Not particularly." Leslie replied. "I just want this over with already."

"Well, I will tell you anyway. We are heading to a set of rocky hills in the desert, roughly in the middle of what was previously known as Ohio and California. I refer to them only as The Hills." William said.

"And whys that?" Leslie asked. Despite himself, Leslie was interested know."

"A while back, in 1977, a family was travelling on the same road we are now. However, somehow, they were deterred in between The Hills, and were slowly picked off. Only four from the seven in the family, not including the two dogs, survived. Only one of the dogs survived as well."

"Picked off?" Leslie repeated. "By what?"

"Mutants." William said, with the ghost of a smile. "You see, in 2006, when someone finally decided to create a documentary about these events, showing real footage captured by unknown methods, they called it the 'The Hills have Eyes' for the simple reason that the mutants resided in The Hills. Most people think it's fiction. They couldn't be more wrong." William didn't let Leslie talk after he opened his mouth.

"The same person who made the documentary actually developed a second documentary, on a similar incident. A squad of marines went into a apparently deserted army camp, and were mostly all killed off." William remained silent, allowing Leslie to speak.

"So you mean..."

"Indeed. We are next heading for Papa Hades and his mutants."

**LINE BREAK **

In fact, a number of miles away, Papa Hades was spluttering and screaming at a group of mutants, spittle flying from his deformed mouth. His face was completely freakish, bumps covering it, bulging out to the point the ridge of his eyebrows almost covered his eyes. Faint straw hair hung from clumps from Papa Hade's face, while his teeth were yellowing and faint speckles of red hung on it.

"You... Idiots!" He roared, in halting speech. "Let... people... escape! Let... food... escape!"

One of the mutants, with bits of flesh missing from his grey face looked up. "It wasn't our fault! The stupid females, they tricked us!"

Papa Hades back slapped the mutant, knocking him the floor making the others cover. "NO... EXCUSES!"

**LINE BREAK **

"Come on, Lorraine... You can do it... come on!" A woman whispered as they ran through the abandoned and broken village constructed of random bits of material. The woman wore a ripped top, and ripped trousers, bare foot which were bleeding badly. A drip of blood dribbled down her face from her hair.

"I-I know Christine..." Lorraine replied, her clothes practically hanging from her body, ripped from the attack of the mutants. A large cut extended down her thigh, and she shook as the wind bit at her naked body.

The two women continued running, ignoring the rocks stabbing at their feet and the dust getting into their eyes. They were already dirty and grimy from the caves.

Suddenly, a mutant popped out from behind a house, wielding an axe. Lorraine gave a pained grunt, and jumped up with surprising strength. She soared through the air, and landed a hard kick in the mutant's face. Stumbling on the ground, she turned to see Christine hop over the dazed mutant.

"Let's go!"

The two continued running, even as the darkness enveloped them. Even when they guessed they were gone from sight. But they needed food and water. But more importantly, they needed shelter. Who knew what roamed in the desert with the recent destruction of practically every living thing.

Lorraine licked her chapped lips, stumbling slightly. "C-Come on... we c-can make it..." Lorraine continued forward, but stopped as Christine stopped, panting. "C-Christine... d-don't give up..."

"I-I can't..." Christine managed to say weakly, before teetering and falling into the dusty floor. Lorraine tried to lug Christine with her, but her legs gave way and she fell to the floor, staying there.

'_I... guess... I-I can rest...'_


	16. Sleep

**(THanks to angie2282, jamesss, Lance-Dusk, Zro-Kemuri 9t6, AlexTheMortal, Zackt2010 and Can't Get Any Better for your reviews! Shocking chapter today! Woo! Read on!)**

It was a dim morning, black clouds rolling in the sky sending a dull glow down onto the barren wasteland where the armoured truck was driving over the dusty trail. They were nearing their objective, and thus were preparing themselves.

"Are you okay Mila?" Max asked yet again, causing Mila to nudge him with her elbow, her face staring straight forward.

"Stop asking Max. I-I'm fine. I just got to get used to it, don't I?" Mila said. "It should be easier when I'm outside, because I can practice more."

"Fair enough." Max slumped his shoulders, and glanced out of the window. He suddenly moved forward, his nose pressed against the glass. '_What's that?'_ Max thought, seeing the two things sprawled on the floor. '_It's almost like...' _"William!" Max called out. "Stop the truck!"

"What? Why?" William asked, turning back from his seat.

"People! Human's!" Max called out, but the truck didn't stop. "William!"

"They are most likely dead." William said dryly.

"You don't know that!" Max exclaimed. "Besides, we haven't seen ANY human bodies recently, they are the only ones. It's at least worthy to check, right?"

"Fine." William said, not stopping. "Go. Check on them, and then come back here. I'm not stopping."

Max shook his head, but knew he'd be able to make it. "Fine." Max climbed up the turret hole, and slid off the truck, onto the dusty trail. Using his speed, in a matter of seconds he was by the figures, who he saw now were woman. "Hello? Hey, can you hear me?"

No response.

Max leant down and pressed a finger to the brown-haired girls neck, and waited.

A pulse.

Max quickly checked the other woman's pulse, which was again there. "Oh thank god." Max muttered, before lifting one of the women, but suddenly encountered a problem. '_How will I get them? I can't speed with this wait; I'm not ready for it... fuck...'_

Max carefully put the woman down before thinking. "What can I do..." he muttered, not noticing a shadow appearing behind him. Suddenly, something smashed him on the back of the head, and he fell to the floor, blood sliding from his scalp. Two mutants appeared, one grabbing both woman and lugging them over his shoulder, the other grabbing Max and lifting him up.

"Wha..." Max groggily muttered, opening his eyes to find himself face to face with one hell of an ugly mutant. "what?"

The mutant slammed its head into Max's, causing Max to groan in pain. The mutant then bit straight into his ear, and ripped it straight off. Max yelled in pain, being dropped to the ground, blood pouring from his ear... or at least where it used to be. He tried to get to his feet, but the mutant kicked out, slamming its foot into Max's gut. Max rolled sideways, and tried to get a good look at the mutant.

He had tumour like growths all over his face and body, grinning viscously.

"Wh-who... what... a-are you?" Max asked as a stream of blood dripped from his face.

"I... Letch..." at that the mutant, Letch, grabbed Max by his arm and lifted him up. Max gasped in pain as all his weight was supported by his one arm. Letch brought a knife from his grimy pocket, and licked it, before stabbing it hard into Max's belly. Max fell to the floor, coughing up blood, before Letch stabbed Max in the spine with the knife. Max cried out in pain as his nerves were cut, but Letch plunged the already blood-stained knife into the back of Max's neck. Max gurgled slightly, attempting to get up, but unable to.

Letch's eyes suddenly widened in madness, and he stabbed the knife into the back of Max's head, one, twice, multiple times. Blood splattered Letch's face even as Max was already dead. Soon enough, Max was unrecognisable, and Letch finally stopped, breathing hard. He licked the blood off of the knife, before sheathing it and picking up Max's corpse and throwing it over his shoulder, blood staining the desert floor, dripping from the corpse.

**LINE BREAK **

Mila suddenly shivered, crossing her arms over her chest, and a sense of panic overcame her. "Max! W-where's Max! He should be back! Why isn't he back!"

"It's fine." William said. "He's probably just checking on those human's. "

"No... Something's happened... I can feel it..." Mila said, shaking her bandaged head. "Turn back! Turn back now!"

"We're nearly there. We can't turn back now Mila. Don't worry, Max is fin-"

"No. Something's wrong."

Everyone turned to Tally, who was holding her head as if having a session of intense thinking.

"What the hell you talking about?" Trent asked, inspecting his nails.

"I can... sense all of you, but I tend to block it all out. Max... I could faintly sense him... but now... now I can't feel him..." Tally explained.

Mila's throat suddenly constricted, her chest tightening. "M-Max! You don't mean... he's not... William! Go back now!" Mila cried out, actually lunging forward blindly, managing to get her hands on William. William turned to her irritably.

"Get off me woman!" He said harshly, but Mila crawled forward, and grasped where she thought the steering wheel was, and turned it.

The truck screeched and skidded sideways across the desert floor.

"STOP THE TRUCK! WILLIAM!" Mila screamed, distraught, before suddenly her eyes rolled into the back of the head. Everything was eerily silent, the truck now stopped.

"Mila?" Leslie asked as everyone in the back looked on her in confusion. "Mila? Can you hear me?"

Suddenly, the truck was wrenched in two as Mila lost control. Metal screeched against metal as the two parts were thrown sideways, the back landing on its roof while Leslie, Mila and William were flung forward, smashing against the ground and rolling along. Bit's of rock burst from the ground as Mila held her head in pain and swirled around her.

Leslie crawled from the wreckage of the front of the truck, and stared at Mila, who was now surrounding by spinning rocks and dust. "Mila? MILA!" Leslie ran forward, but was buffeted backwards, his back landing hard onto the metal chassis of the truck. He slid down, holding his back in pain.

Suddenly William lurched forward, his feet digging into the ground, but then burst forward and tackled Mila to the floor. Mila's head bounced against the ground and the rocks and dust fell to the floor. William and Leslie stood up, and looked over to the other part of the truck, where people were starting to move.

Leslie jogged over. "Is everyone okay?"

"What the hell was the crazy bitch doing!" Conner demanded, standing up and wiping a bit of blood of his face.

"I agree!" Trent exclaimed, standing next to Conner glaring at the unconscious Mila. "She can't just go fucking mental like that!

Leslie shook his head and looked to the wreckage, where Alex was unmoving, Tally was groaning, holding her palm over her eye, and Riley was massaging her right leg. "Where's Zeke and Rain?"

"Here." Zeke's voice appeared from behind the wreckage. Leslie quickly came over and gasped. Zeke was holding an injured Rain, a large gash across her belly, blood seeping down. "She must have got it on one of the sharp pieces of the rip."

Rain face was pale, and was screwed up in pain. "Stop... the bleeding..."

Leslie nodded, and slowly rolled Rain's top up, revealing the full extent of the injury. The skin was torn and shredded, and the fat and muscle was also ripped, the wound filled with blood. Leslie shook his head and turned to Zeke. "Find the medical kit. It's here somewhere." Leslie took off his shirt and bunched it up against the wound, hoping to staunch the flow of blood, but soon enough the white fabric was stained.

Rain smiled slightly, her hair hitting the dusty ground. "I... want to go... "

"Don't be stupid!" Zeke suddenly said, shaking his head at Leslie indicating he couldn't find it. "Don't you dare give up." Zeke crouched down next to Rain as she smiled again.

"I-It's fine... really... it is... I always... d-doubted I'd survive." Rain said, as blood grew in a puddle around her, staining Leslie's trousers.

"You'll survive!" Zeke said, his eyes staring into Rain's own. "You just need to hang on! Can you hang on for me Rain?"

As if on cue, the looming black cloud suddenly caused rain to fall, splashing against the ground and washing the blood from the floor. All too soon in the torrent of rain, Zeke's hair was plastered to his face as he hunched over Rain to stop her from getting completly wet.

"I can't... even... control this..." Rain said, feebly trying to control the water.

"So! Hang on for me, Rain... just hang on!" Zeke demanded, making sure Rain didn't close her eyes as rain thundered around them.

"I-I just... want to go to sleep..." At that, Rain slumped, her eyes shutting once and for all.

"Damn it..." Zeke stayed hunched over Rain, but hit his fists on the ground in frustration. "It wasn't even an enemy and she... she died! Just like that!"

Leslie put his hand on Zeke's shoulder. "Hey... come on..."

"No... I'll stay here until its stops raining. I can only give her that much." Zeke said, and true to his words, he stayed there, not letting any water touch Rain's face.

**(Yes. You just read that right, I just killed off two characters. What will Mila feel about, technically, causing Rain's death, and what will she do when she wakes up? And poor poor Max, only wanting to save the two woman. Well... will Letch get what's coming to him?**

**R.I.P: Max Abernathy & Rain Orlando**

**See you next time!)**


	17. A Burial and a Mystery

**(Thanks to Lance-Dusk, zackt2010, Zro-Kemuri 9t6, jamesss, AlexTheMortal (CHARACTER PLEASE lol) and YajuuKikuishi (Dang your logic) for your reviews! Let's start it on, shall we?)**

The rain stopped after two hours, but a biting wind started, blowing small pieces of metal and debris across the barren land. Around half an hour away laid the cliff-like 'hills', the object of William's desire.

Leslie had worked hard with a somewhat reluctant Conner and Trent to clear out the back half of the destroyed truck, taking the seats from their frames, along with any bolts or dangerous pieces of metal. They managed to cut the sharp, jagged bits of the chassis away, and now a body lay in the chassis. Zeke had stayed true to his promise, and, despite being soaking wet, once the rain had finally stopped, he transferred Rain's body to the now clear Chassis for her to rest.

Zeke was digging into the ground with help from Leslie using shovels made of strong, crystal clear ice. Dirt piled around the hole they were making, as William treated the injuries; Conner and Trent looking on.

Tally's eye was an ugly black, the side of her face having rebounded of the corner of one of the seats. Thankfully there was no real damage, apart from the bruising.

Unfortunately, Riley and Alex were a different story. Riley was unable to put any weight upon her right leg, and William guessed that she had either broken or fractured her ankle. Alex still hadn't moved, and was still unconscious, his chest rising and falling slowly.

William shook his head at the damage, before turning back to Mila to check on her. She was still unconscious, but shouldn't be for long.

"We're finished." Leslie said, walking up to William and crouching down, Zeke standing.

"Good. We can get Rain into the grave soon then." William said, not looking at Leslie.

Leslie took a deep breath. "I didn't actually think we'd lose this many in so short a time. Jeffrey, Victor, Damian, Paige, and now Rain. Max is missing, and Alex seems unlikely to wake up."

William looked to Leslie. "What do you mean about Alex?"

"Well... a while back, before all the business with zombies and Crystal Lake. Even before I met Tanzi and Rose. Me and James, who you should remember as my boyfriend, once visited his granddad. James' granddad was in a coma, and I have to say, Alex looks eerily similar to him. He doesn't respond to any form of touch at all. Even people in a state of unconsciousness react somehow, but Alex doesn't." Leslie exclaimed, trying to block out the pain of remembering James, but suddenly felt very guilty for not thinking about James for so long.

"Hm..." William stroked his chin in thought. "This could be troublesome."

"What do we do then?" Zeke asked, looking around at the injuries. "Say we took everyone, except for Rain, at least one of us would be preoccupied with helping Riley walk, and then at least two of us have to carry Alex, and the same with Mila if she doesn't wake up. That leaves only four of us to take action immediately."

"Why don't you just let us stay here?" Riley suddenly piped up from her position on the ground, her leg straight and supported with a splint, raised slightly on one of the ripped off chairs. "Think about it. If you give me something to protect myself with, Alex and Mila can remain here, can't they? And then, once your finished with those damn mutants, we'll meet back here. How does that sound."

"That would be easier on us..." Zeke mused. "As well as making It more efficient, because we'll have more hands to attack."

"Okay." William said, standing up. "Riley, you make sure Alex and Mila are all right. After burying Rain, we'll leave and get it over with as quickly as possible, okay?"

Riley nodded the affirmative, and positioned herself move comfortably.

The burial of Rain was quick; slowly lowered into the hole Leslie and Zeke and made. After which, they put the dirt back in, and patted it down so a lump of dirt showed the area of the grave. It was to be left unmarked, so no demon felt the desire to dig it up when they were gone.

William now stood with Trent, Conner, Leslie, Zeke and Tally, next to the area of the injured. "Okay everyone, you know what we have to do. We want to destroy those mutants as soon as possible, and come right back here. Does everyone understand?"

A chorus of yes's sounded, but then Tally raised her voice. "William. I-I want to stay here, just so someone who can move around can look over the injured. Is that all right?"

William looked to Tally with a critical eye, before nodding. "That is fine. You don't have an offensive ability anyway, and the feeling of the mutant's will likely make you weak. You stay here." As Tally moved beside Riley, William looked back to his group now consisting of Trent, Leslie, Zeke and Conner. "We should go as soon as possible. Gather anything from the wreckage, including small medical supplies, and then we leave."

**LINE BREAK **

Two figures walked down the dusty road, staring at the gate ahead of them. One was male, and the other was female.

"Is this the right place?" The male asked, scratching his head.

"I think so." The female replied. "She should be here somewhere, and then we can find the other's and persuade them, tell them the truth. _Those two _can't be trusted."

The two figures entered the city, and started to look around. Very quickly, the man called out. "Here! She's here, but in a bad condition."

The woman jogged over to the man, who was kneeling beside a motionless body. It appeared the brown-haired and chocolate eyed woman was dead, but a very faint breath could be heard. The woman shook her head. "Paige... what have you gotten yourself into. It's a damn miracle you're alive."

Paige's eyes flickered open for a brief moment, staring at the two figures in surprise. She managed to mutter "y-you..." before falling unconscious again, her head resting in the pool of blood she was left in with the stab wound to the stomach.

"Get her." The female said to the man, and the man quickly positioned his arms under Paige's legs and back, and lifted her gently. "Let's go."

The female and male started to jog, Paige unconscious in his arms. "She's in critical condition. Zach, take her back to base. I'll go and see If I can find the group."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I'll meet you back at base, hopefully with more survivors. Maybe with their extraordinary abilities, we will finally be able to start this much delayed war."

"I hope so, Rose. I hope so."

The man, Zach, and the female, Rose, both split directions, Rose heading down the road, sprinting as hard as she could, and Zach, with Paige in his arms, going in the opposite direction.

**LINE BREAK **

The group of five led by William jogged down towards the cliffy 'hills' and had already started to rise up. Rocks littered the path, slowly growing in size, until large boulders caused the group to assist each other to reach the top.

"Remember." William said, wiping dust from his suit. "They will most likely be underneath these hills, so prepare for any and all tra-"

William was suddenly cut off as a trickle of stone fell from a higher ledge. Immediately all five looked up, but no one was seen.

"What was that?" Leslie asked, shaking slightly in the cold.

A sudden scarpering caused the group to turn again, but only the bouncing off small rocks proved anyone was there at all.

"Whose there!" Trent shouted boldly, his voice echoing across the hills.

A sudden gargled roar from above sounded, and a figure fell straight on top of Leslie, raising a rock to strike Leslie.

Zeke quickly ran forward and pushed the figure off, which spun around, revealing it to be a mutant, otherwise known as Chameleon. His face and skin was the texture of the surrounding rock, and his teeth were yellowed and cracked.

"What a damn freak..." Trent muttered, and Chameleon suddenly charged at him, knocking Trent to the ground. Zeke and Leslie tried to grab Chameleon, but Chameleon spun around, slamming his fists into the two friend's heads. He then grabbed Trent's head and lifted it, before a rock suddenly bounced straight into his eye.

Chameleon snarled in pain, stumbling back and turning to the direction of the thrown rock. Conner was standing, throwing a rock between each hand, a maniacal look in his eyes. "Hurt did it?" Conner questioned, and Chameleon roared in reply. Conner narrowed his eyes, and threw the rock with deadly accuracy, fitting itself neatly in Chameleon's throat. Chameleon stumbled back, holding his throat in surprise, unable to draw a breath.

Suddenly, Chameleon let out an odd grunt, before falling to his knees, revealing Trent with his knife stabbed straight through the top of Chameleon's head.

"One down." Trent said, kicking Chameleon down. "Care to go?"

"Good work." William said, before pointing to a direction further up. "Let's go that way!"


	18. A Certain Someone

**(Thanks to AlextheMortal, angie2282, Lance-Dusk, jamesss, Zac's Username Sucks,Zro-Kemuri 9t6, and zackt2010 for your reviews! I'll reveal who this Rose is, and let's say most of you were along the right lines O.o READ ON!)**

Tally sat back in the truck, next to the unconscious Alex and Mila. Riley was against the wall of the truck, massaging her leg.

"Are you okay?" Riley asked, looking at the much younger Tally.

"I'm fine... it's just..."

"What?" Riley questioned, looking to Tally.

"I can hear someone... someone I don't know... they are heading here." Tally explained, closing her eyes to focus on the thoughts filling her head.

"What sort of someone?" Riley asked with alarm. "An enemy?"

"Let's find out." Tally said, and stood up just as woman with reddish-brown hair appeared, dressed in a black zip-up vest and tight leather trousers. On her right wrist was tattooed vines. "Who are you!" Tally demanded, facing the woman.

"Why don't you just read my mind and find out?" The woman said, smiling slightly. Tally drew back, surprised, but shook her head. "Fine. Your name is Rose... Rose Milano. You... what! You... you died?"

"Yes." Rose said, scratching a scar circling her right arm. "I am indeed Rose Milano. And I was dead. Unfortunately, I cannot explain now. But just stay here. Soon the other's will be joining you."

"There's... more..." Tally exclaimed, reading Rose's mind. "more human's, more people like us! Wait... you got people on your side, hundreds and hundreds... you practically got an army!"

Rose smiled, before throwing a phone to Tally, who caught it.

"Stop reading my mind. It'll make you sick. Anyway, in that phone is a tracker. Do not lose it, you hear me?"

Tally nodded, and Rose then sprinted off towards the hills.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked. "More human's?"

"Exactly that." Tally said, rubbing her head. "There are human's in a base. A base a woman named Rose Leardel formed. Hundreds of human's are there, working together. They are developing an army, a force, to confront Death!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Leaving Chameleon's dead body on the floor, the group consisting of William, Zeke, Trent, Conner and Leslie continued up the hill, looking for some kind of entrance into the hill. It was starting to get even colder, but the only person who showed it was Leslie, and Zeke just wasn't bothered by it.

Leslie shivered as his feet slid against the small rocks on the hill, following William over the boulders, sometimes even having to resort to climbing over them. As the group walked over a particularly even part of the hill, Leslie turned to Conner. "Hey. Conner."

Conner grunted, storing sharp rocks in his pockets.

"Good shooting." Leslie said, looking at Conner's reaction. "I think Trent would have died if not for you."

"I didn't do it to save Trent. I did it because he was a threat to me. Say Trent died, who the hell cares? But then that freak tried to kill me. Better to get him before he even starts heading towards me." Conner explained, not looking at Leslie.

"But why do you hate Trent? I don't understand. You don't know him." Leslie asked.

"I don't hate him." Conner said, kicking a bigger rock out of his way.

"So wh-"

"I despise him." Conner replied, suddenly looking into Leslie's eyes with his own ones, which were covered in white contact lenses.

"Why?"

"Because he kills with ulterior motives. He kills because he wants to achieve something."

"What do you mean he kills with ulterior motive? The only person I saw him kill was a man named Zach, but that was in a fit of rage."

"Just look at his eyes. Those are not the eyes of an innocent man, nor of one who kills by accidents. Say, I wonder what _really_ happened to that Paige person."

"What do you mean?"

"She didn't run. I'm sure of it."

"I admit, it's a bit strange, but what else could she have done."

"Paige was dedicated to at least helping the others succeed, ready to sacrifice herself at a moment's notice. No. I think she was killed. Murdered, in fact."

"Do you realise what you're saying?" Leslie asked, a bit angry now. "No-one here would kill Paige."

"Wrong. I believe there are two suspects. William. And Trent."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Leslie asked, stopping, Conner stopping as well.

"Think about it. Trent is a killer, I know it. He wouldn't think twice about killing someone out of cold blood. In fact, the blood on his knife was fresh. And I happen to know that these demon's blood is a darker shade of red. That blood was most definitely human, but there was no other human's near, was there?"

Leslie thought about, absently scratching under the newly bandaged eyehole, the one where his eye was missing. "What about William."

"Ha! That William is evil, no doubt about it. He was lying about Paige, he was lying about the trap which resulted in Victor's death. No way he could have survived if he was in the room, from what I could deduce from Jigsaw, he's not like that. In fact, If I decided to confront them, I believe Trent and William are working together."

"It is interesting what your saying..." Leslie mused, and inkling of believe on his mind. "You know, you're quite intelligent. Why are you such... well... an asshole?"

"Why not." Conner replied, but suddenly ducked as a figure leaped towards him. The figure rolled along the floor before up righting itself, revealing a mutant with a deformed head and jaw, named Stabber.

Leslie looked around, but realised William, Zeke and Trent were no-where to be seen. Stabber suddenly lunged forward, a sharp machete in his hand. Leslie tried to dodge, but the machete went into his shoulder, gouging into the flesh. Leslie yelled in pain, but moved away just as a rock rocketed forward, straight into Stabber's eye.

Stabber grunted in pain and stumbled backwards, and then turned towards Conner and started to run. Conner threw another sharp rock, hitting Stabber hard in the face. Stabbed wasn't phased, and continued running, before smashing his fist into the tall Conner's face. Conner fell back, massaging his cheek, before standing up and cracking his knuckles.

"You want a fist fight? Bring it!"

Stabber growled and hopped forward, but Conner strafed to the right and punched Stabber in the side of the face. Stabbed turned and went to pounce again, but Conner ran forward and planted a hard kick into Stabbers head. Stabber rolled sideways, and looked to Conner with disgust, before suddenly shooting towards Leslie.

Leslie, surprised, held his arms out in defence as Stabber leapt onto him, his machete aimed towards his face. But suddenly Conner kicked him in the face, but this time Stabber twisted around and grabbed Conner's head and smashed it against a near boulder. A gash split on Conner's head, and Conner slouched down, unconscious.

Leslie started to get up, but Stabber jumped on him and drove him to the floor, raising the machete, and plunging it down. But before the blade could hit Leslie, Stabber's head practically exploded and he fell backwards, dead. Leslie scrambled up surprised.

"Leslie Carlson?"

Leslie turned at his name and gasped. "R-Rose... Rose Milano! What the hell are you doing here, you're dead! You're dead!"

Rose Milano shook her head. "I'll explain later Leslie. For now, take Conner and go back to the truck. There you will find Tally waiting for you. Wait there with Tally until I come back."

"But... what..."

"Questions later, Leslie, okay?"

Leslie nodded painfully, before grabbing Conner in a fireman's carry and started to make his way down the hill.

"If another mutant comes, run!" Rose exclaimed. "You're faster, I know it!"

**(That's right! Rose Milano, the one whose dead, the one who was possessed by Death! And she's... alive? How! HOOOOOOWWWW! XD anywho, she belongs to Angie2282, and see you next time!) **


	19. Betrayel

**(Thanks to angie2282, zackt2010, Zro-Kemuri 9t6, AlexTheMortal, and jamesss for the reviews! All answers shall be answered about Rose, and indeed others ;) later on in the story. For now, let's contemplate this title as we read, shall we?) **

"Weaklings... everyone..." The ugly Papa Hades groaned, his beefy hands on his head. "Two... already..." Hades suddenly stood up to look at the remaining mutants with such ferocity in his glare they moved back from him. Even the giant Hansel drew back. "Don't... disappoint!"

"B-b-but see... father... s-see..." The smaller, shadow-dwelling Grabber said from the corner. "I-I saw S-S-Stabbers head-d explode. H-how, I d-d-do not know. B-but it was to d-do with a p-peculiar woman-n."

Hades looked straight towards Hansel and Letch. "Go! Get the woman!" When the two mutants hesitated, Hades stood full height. "Now!"

Immediately the two left the cavern, leaving Grabber alone with his father. "Traps. Now. Go!"

"Y-y-yes!" Grabber turned and scuttled through the door.

Hades turned around and picked his large axe up, before looking to the two bound woman tied to two tables by ropes. "I'll back." With that, Hades left Lorraine and Christine alone in the cold cavern.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

William, Zeke, and Trent finally realised that Leslie and Conner were gone from their group, and they weren't seen anywhere.

"Where could they have gone?" Zeke asked out loud, looking for any trap holes in the hill, but seeing none.

"I do not know..." William said morosely, before glancing at Zeke. "However, we must carry on. Only three mutants are left until we defeat Papa Hades."

Zeke took a deep breath, but he trusted William. "It's best we continue on then. If he's in danger, we have to continue. That's the only way forward." Zeke took off again, very almost to the top of the hill now.

William looked to Trent, before following.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After only five minutes, the three men finally came across a wooden trap-door in the earth, at the summit of the hill. It was painted grey, so if you weren't looking, you would have missed it.

"So. Who's first?" Zeke said, looking to William and Trent. "I'd say the person with the most fighting prowess."

"Indeed." William agreed, looking at Trent.

Trent sighed, and shook his head. "Sure. Team up on the stereotypical gang member." Still shaking his head, Trent knelt down over the trapdoor and placed his hand on a handle when the door suddenly shot up, hitting him straight into the jaw. As Trent rolled back, Hansel climbed from the hole, standing almost a foot taller than William. Following Hansel came Letch, who had a lethal looking machete.

Hansel didn't wait, and with a feral roar he charged over Trent, and tackled hard into Zeke. Zeke felt the full force of the force, and fell backwards, hitting the hard floor.

As Hansel went after Zeke, Letch stabbed down with his machete towards Trent, aiming to end it quickly. But Trent suddenly brought up his own knife, blocking the blow. He got to his feet and sliced, but Letch strafed to the side and stabbed his own. Trent blocked it and bent forward in a test of strength, the two weapons struggling against each other.

"You're one ugly mother-fucker, aren't you?" Trent said, sneering.

Letch replied by spitting in Trent's face, but before Trent could react, Zeke ploughed into both of them, before rolling on the ground, his lip bleeding. Trent shook his head and stood up, now noticing his blade a couple of the meters. But the same was said for Letch, who gave Hansel and irritated glance, before running over to Zeke.

Zeke, his head pounding, was glad of the change and thrust his fist into Letch's jaw, catching the mutant off guard. Letch came back with a growl, aiming to punch Zeke, but Zeke caught the fist, and instantly ice formed around Letch's arm. Letch drew back, shaking his fist in pain as the cold seeped into the skin. He tried to smash it against the ground, but this resulted in Letch's arm bursting into tiny pieces.

As Letch roared in pain, Zeke glanced to Trent, who was in the process of being smashed repeatedly against the floor by Hansel. Zeke shook his head, and ran forward, before jumping and catching onto Hansel's torso. Hansel stumbled, but quickly threw Zeke off of him, who landed next to Trent.

"Having fun?" Zeke dryly retorted.

"What do you think?" Trent asked, bleeding from the forehead, his top ripped.

"No?" Zeke guessed.

"OF COURSE I'M HAVING FUN!" Trent yelled out, grinning, before shooting forward and punching Hansel in the stomach. This of course, had no effect, and Hansel grabbed Trent's face and lifted him. But then Zeke placed his hand on the ground, and ice started to form around Hansel's legs, up to his knees. Surprised, Hansel dropped Trent, who grinned despite the blood running down his face.

"Destroy the ice." Zeke said, but suddenly was tackled by Letch, who was growling with anger. Zeke hit the floor hard, and before he knew it, a rock bashed against his cheek. Zeke managed to raise his arm to block the next attack, but it scraped the skin of his arm. Letch continued to pound with the rock, practically grating Zeke's arm.

As Letch tackled Zeke, Trent had heeded his words, and had kicked at the ice, to know result. Hansel glared at Trent in anger, and Trent took a different approach. He ran a few metres back, before charging forward and effectively rugby tackling Hansel. Hansel fell back, but due to the ice, his legs broke clean off from where the ice had covered them, leaving blood to spill to the floor as Hansel paled slightly and tried to get up to no avail.

Trent looked at the legless Hansel, and grinned, calmly walking over to his knife, and picking it up. He walked back, and looked to Hansel, who was now limp, blood draining from his body. "Guess you're time is up." Trent said, before stabbing his knife into Hansel's skull, but it didn't go all the way in, and Hansel screamed in pain, blood spilling from his mouth. Trent frowned, before stomping on the knife once, driving it further in. Another stomp, and the blade finally entered Hansel's skull, killing him.

Trent flicked his knife off and turned to Zeke, who had encased Letch completely in ice. "Need any help?"

"None." Zeke replied, turning away from the frozen solid Letch. "The cold will kill him."

"Fair enough." Trent shrugged, and sheathed his knife.

Zeke turned to William, who had stayed back from the fighting. "Now what?"

William looking to Zeke. "Well, we go after the last one, called Grabber. Mind you, I personally think Trent could beat him on his own..."

"What do you mean?" Zeke said, wiping blood of his lip, but froze as William leered down at him, a horrifying sneer on his face.

"It means we don't need you anymore."

Zeke stared in shock at these words, but started forward. Zeke went for a punch, but William moved sideways, causing Zeke to fall forwards, off balance. "W-what the hell William!"

"What do you mean?" William asked. "I merely see you as a threat to me."

"A threat? How in the name of hell am I a threat to you?"

"You are by far the strongest out of all of them, since Paige was... disposed of."

"Disposed of? You told us she left, she ran away!"

Trent strolled into view. "Guess what, ya damn prick. He's lying! You never should have trusted us in the first place, hell, I even _killed_ Zach!"

"Lying?" Zeke's face paled. "W-what do you mean... lying?"

"Oh. Trent here took care of Paige." William said, waving his hand.

Zeke shook his head. "No... no way... but then, what about Leslie?"

"I killed him. He was getting to strong as well, he was suspicious. He needed to be dispatched."

"Then Damian? Jeffrey? Even Rain?" Zeke questioned, enraged.

"Oh. _Those _were accidents. I likely would have got rid of Jeffrey and Rain, but those two were the only threat to me, apart from Paige and of course, you. If Damian got into a normal trap, I'd let him live."

"You would have killed _Rain?_ Wasn't Jeffrey your business partner?"

"Of course he was. And he knows too much about me. Well, enough talk Zeke Kurosagi." William suddenly put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small slim pistol.

"No!" Zeke heard a woman's voice shout, but William pressed the trigger. Zeke watched, as if in slow motion, the bullet travel through the air, before burying itself in his belly. Zeke's eyes widened as intense pain filled his body. Through blurred sight as he fell to his knees, he saw a woman appear with what looked like a gun in her hands. He saw Trent suddenly clutch his leg in pain, before William hand exploded in blood, and then his shoulder was shot. The woman very quickly pulled two handcuffs, and cuffed the two men.

After this was done, she quickly jogged to Zeke. "Zeke? Can you hear me? Zeke!"

Zeke wanted to talk, but out his mouth came no words. As he fell back, the woman's face came more and more blurred as she leant over him

"Zeke! Please, respond! Nod, do anything!"

Zeke tried to do as such, but his body didn't respond, didn't move. Finally, his sight started to fade, but he wrestled with himself to stay awake.

"... for her..." he heard the woman say, but her voice dipped in and out of his mind. "... do it... Tan... loves..."

Zeke smiled, feeling cold for once in the last ten years. Before he fell completely unconscious, he heard three words which completely changed his mind set.

"Tanzi is alive!"

At this, Zeke smiled; hope filling his body. Zeke pushed from the ground, the world silent. The woman smiled, but then Zeke cried out at the effort and fell back, the darkness finally coming over him and his eyes closed.


	20. Rescue

**(Thanks to zackt2010, Zro-Kemuri 9t6, jamesss, AlexTheMortal, angie2282 and Lance-Dusk for your reviews! All right, surprise in this chapter (YAY!) and i start to answer many questions. (YAY AGAIN!) read on, **

Tally had been waiting for roughly twenty minutes since Rose had left to capture up with Zeke. After ten minutes of that time, Leslie and Conner had come back.

"Why are you here?" Tally asked involuntarily, but then got the answer from her mind straight away. "Well at least another mutant's dead. And the other's are alive... but I can't help but have a funny feeling about Zeke being alone with those two..."

As Tally said this, Conner walked past her, throwing a rock between his hands. Tally jumped slightly, not because there was an odd sense with him, but because he actually felt... normal. Tally shook her head and realised Leslie had said something. "Pardon?"

"I asked how the other's were doing."

"Oh... they look fine. Mila's still unconscious, Alex is showing no signs of being alive apart from breathing, and Riley's fallen asleep."

Leslie sat down next to Tally and looked up at the hills. "I can't help but think about this whole situation, y'know."

Tally knew exactly what Leslie was about to say, but kept quiet out of respect.

"I mean, we've already defeated Jigsaw, and most likely going to get Hades, since... well since Rose is here now." Leslie shook slightly, and Tally sensed that he knew Rose without reading his mind. "But... we've killed one of theirs, and how many of us have been killed? I think its 5, and who knows where Max is. Most likely dead. And we still have eight more to kill, including Freddy and Jason. And finally we have to combat Death. We will even survive to confront him?"

Tally found Leslie's mind full of turmoil, and she was unable to concentrate on one part of it. But before she could prowl anymore, a sudden cry of despair sounded over the wind.

Instantly Tally clutched her head in pain as Leslie whipped around, where Mila was standing, shaking slightly. Riley had been woken and knocked slightly sideways, her leg banging against the chassis.

Mila slumped her shoulders and moved around blindly. "W-We're not moving... w-what happened? I-I remember fighting with William but... but... nothing."

Leslie cringed, not particularly wanted to tell Mila, but he knew he had to. "Well... I'm sorry Mila, but you were completely distressed. Your powers went out of control, and ripped the truck in two."

Mila's blind face paled, and she shakily stumbled forward. "I-Is everyone all right?"

"Well..." Leslie sighed. "Some were injured... but... Rain was a fatality."

"R-rain... no! Not Rain! She's smart, she wouldn't..." Mila shook her head and turned, but hit the side of the truck. She slumped against it. "... it was my fault..." Mila suddenly lurched forward, and shot at Leslie.

Leslie was too shocked to move, and Mila embraced him in a hard hug, her chest racking up and down. Since her eyes were no longer there, she was unable to cry. Leslie awkwardly patted her on the back, when he suddenly felt as if a jolt of electricity ran through his body.

_**X-X-X-X-X**_

_Leslie was high above a wasteland, as if floating in mid-air. He tried to move his hands, but was unable to. Instead, he focused down below, and saw a scene of horror. _

_ On one side were black demons, some fiery, some red, even a few giant beast-like ones. In front of the easily 50,000 plus army were seven figures. Leslie saw that there were none other than the generals, with Death in front, his face in a grin and his eyes glaring before him. _

_ The other side was a much smaller force, but as deadly. Tanks rumbled on the ground, troops marched behind, grim faced, rifles slung on their shoulders. Helicopters rose overhead, chattering in the rainy sky. There were around 3000 people in this army, but some hosted rocket launchers or Gatling guns. Leslie noticed from his spot in the sky human's cloaked completely in black sneaking around the back of the opposite army. Finally, Leslie saw that demon's were actually with the human's, standing side by side, in their claws truncheons. _

_ From the mass of humans, a sudden screech rang out. A woman burst from the force, a bandage around her head, covering her eyes. Leslie realised it was none other than Mila and she was screaming with Rage. Suddenly the ground ripped around her, and a great tornado spun and spun. It grew bigger, into a maelstrom, completely engulfing both forces. Humans were flung like ragdoll's and demon's were extinguished. Before Leslie could see anything more, a human flew straight at him. As it neared, Leslie was shocked that it was him, his face bloody and chunks of his flesh missing. _

_ Suddenly, everything went black. _

_**X-X-X-X-X**_

Leslie jumped back, tripping on the floor, his eyes wide. His scarred face had turned pale as he turned to Tally, who was equally as pale.

"Wh-what was that..." she whispered.

"I-I... saw the future... saw what was to be... but... an army, not possible... not at all..."

Tally shook her head, remembering Roses thoughts. "But it is... when Rose came here, I saw her mind. I saw many human's and even demon's... if they are on one side... but how?"

"What happened?" Riley asked, hopping into sight, using the side of the truck to keep herself steady.

Tally looked to Leslie, and in an instant they nodded, agreeing that they wouldn't tell anyone until they knew more.

Mila's looked confused, and cocked her head.

"What is it?" Leslie asked, just as Mila's eyes widened. "Mila? What..."

Mila suddenly let out a grin like never before, and breathed a sigh of relief. "Just wait... just wait Leslie..."

Leslie looked at her oddly, before shrugging and settling himself down as Mila concentrated on something. Suddenly Leslie heard it. It was a chattering, like a... Leslie shot up, and squinted his eyes.

A huge helicopter with three spinning rotor's was in the sky, moving fast. Leslie saw that there were guns mounted on the side, mounted by people... actual people!

Leslie, Tally, Mila, and Riley waited with amazed patience as the helicopter slowly lowered itself and landed upon the floor. The rotor's continued to spin as a woman jumped out, brushing her long black hair away from her eyes as it whisked around in the breeze. "Come on ya lucky mother fuckers. Times' a wasting!"

Leslie recognised that voice, and suddenly it came to him. "N-Nat? Nat Jennings?"

Nat grinned, motioned to the helicopter with a machine-gun. None other than the one she had smuggled into Camp Crystal Lake. "The one and only. Questions later, for now, get on the damn helicopter. The other's are already here.

Shaking his head in amazement, Leslie jumped on, followed by Tally, before Nat helped Mila and Riley up.

"There's two more, ain't there?" Nat asked, peering into the darkness.

"Yeah." Riley said, pointing down to the truck wreckage. "Over there. One of them is quite heavy..."

"Cool." Nat turned into the vast space of the helicopter. "Hey, Zach, get your ass over here!" The now large Zach Dryer appeared as if out of nowhere, dressed in camouflage. He nodded to Leslie.

"Hey hey! How're you doing my friend?"

"Z-Zach... what the hell's happening?" Leslie asked, unable to help smiling in happiness.

"Later later. Any who, come on beauty, let's get the others."

Nat punched Zach's arm. "Stop trying to flirt with me. I'm a lesbian, remember?"

Zach snapped his fingers, laughing. "You caught me, let's go." With that Nat and Zach jogged towards the wreckage.

Leslie shook his head in wonder, and turned into the helicopter interior. It was large enough to fit four large cars in. Leslie walked forward, and noticed in the corner near the fron two people handcuffed to a railing.

The first was William, his cheek blackened a bruised, his shoulder bloodied through his ripped jacket and his hand a mulch of gore and bone.

Leslie blinked in shock, and saw that the other man was Trent. His teeth were broken, and some were missing. Trent's leg was extended before him, bloodied.

"Wh-what..." Leslie said, but jumped slightly as a hand clapped his shoulder. He turned around and saw a tall muscular man with brown eyes and short hair.

"Hello Leslie. I believe we met slightly at Crystal Lake. My name is Carter Banks, remember?" Carter said, smiling friendly.

"Carter? What, the guard?" Leslie suddenly shook his head, and pointed to Trent and William. "What..."

"Traitors." Carter practically spat, eyeing William and Trent evilly. "Zach went a bit overboard and had to be dragged back from Trent. Apparently he wanted to have revenge from being killed by him. That's why he was so happy. Rose will explain much more, as it's not my place."

"Rose Milano?" Leslie guessed, but Carter suddenly slapped his head.

"Damn it, stupid me. I keep forgetting since there are two main 'Roses' we're meant to call the leader Leardel."

Leslie found that the name didn't ring any bell at all. He shook his head, glancing at the two 'traitors', before suddenly realising something. "Wait, where Zeke? He's not..."

"Zeke's fine Leslie." Carter said. "He's in stable condition at the moment. Come on." Carter led Leslie into a small room, which was white and smelled like a hospital.

In fact, a female doctor and three nurses were inside, bundling around Alex, Mila, and Riley. In the corner, laying on a bed, was Zeke, his eyes closed, but the heart monitor beeping. The female looked up with a clip board. "Leslie Carlson? My name is Alice Chantrey. I'll be treating Zeke when we get back to base." Alice suddenly stiffened as a serious looking woman entered.

"All right troops. What's the situation?" Rose Leardel asked, looking to Carter. Carter stiffened and saluted.

"We have four injured ma'am. One fatality since last informed, and we have captured the two traitors."

"Which are injured?"

"Riley, Mila Abernathy, Conner Shepard and Alejandro Thebes. A sprained ankle, apparently missing both eyes, suspected concussion and in a stable coma ma'am."

"Good work General Banks." Rose said, before looking to Leslie and Tally. "You two, come with me. I've got a lot to talk about."

**(Dun dun duuuunn... well, here's a list of all the 'dead' that are actually alive... wha?**

**Rose Leardel (Final Destination - The Last Laugh) **

**Alice Chantrey (Director's Cut) **

**Carter Banks (A Nightmare at Crystal Lake)**

**Zach Dryer (Final Destination - The Elimination Game) **

**Tanzi Sakamoto (Final Destination - The Elimination Game)**

**Rose Milano (Final Destination - The Last Laugh)**

**And yes for all who ask. More will come. But hoooow? see you next time for a meeting where every single question (hopefully) is answered!) **


	21. Questions Answered

**(Thanks to angie2282, Lance-Dusk, AlexTheMortal, Zackt2010, jamesss and Zro-Kemuri 9t6 for your reviews! Right, for a week, I'll be working on my mock exams, so I will not be updating. But I'll be back! See you then and read on!) **

Leslie sat next to Tally at a metal desk which stuck up from the floor of the helicopter. In front of them sat Rose Leardel, whose face was stern. Leslie took this moment to fully look over Leardel. Her hair was set in a tight bun, which was grey with age. She wore no make-up, which showed the lines in her face.

"First and foremost, before we start any questions or anything. You will call me and address me as simply Leardel."

"Uh... sure..." Leslie said, feeling oddly like a student about to get a stern telling-off by a teacher.

"Also, Tally. You cannot use your powers with me. I can see you trying, it will not work. My mind is too trained for that."

Tally cheeks blushed slightly, but she nodded. "Okay, that's fair enough."

"I am sure you have questions, so get to them."

"Well..." Leslie started. "I have so many questions. But the thing which I'm most confused about is how are the others alive? I mean, I know Carter and Rose, I even saw Zach die before my eyes! How is it that they are alive?"

"Everyone here was once dead." Leardel said. "Including me. I was killed by Death himself on the ship called the Navis Ferry."

"The Navis Ferry? You were on it?"

"Yes, I accompanied Paige Callaway there, but I was caught off guard. But how did we come back to this apocalyptic world? You witnessed the lake open wide and the cyclone, correct?"

"I-I did... just before we were taken from Crystal Lake."

"Well, the cyclone was a gateways to hell. It may sound far-fetched, but the gates of hell were opened that night."

"Hell?" Tally questioned. "But hell doesn't exist, it can't exist!"

"But, indeed it does." Leardel said patiently. "Hell is split into two parts. One where all the murderers and people killed themselves reside. All of these are these shadowy demons you see around. They are not privileged with a body. The other half are the people who were murdered, either by accident or otherwise, or died of natural causes, such as me and the other's on this carrier.

"As I was saying, hell was opened up by Death's current disciples, which you know as Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger. All the demons from the 'guilty' side of hell were freed from their confines, under the influence of Death and having to order him. But what Death didn't know at that time, was that _we_ were also able to get free. Rose Milano, Zach Dryer and I helped free thousands of people from hell. Many of us were killed, but a good five thousand of us managed to escape, either to the ground, the sewers, or otherwise. Rose, Zach and I stuck together, and we got to an airbase, which is our current base of operations.

"We had told everyone to meet up here, as I knew it when I was alive. So, over the last ten years, human's have been slowly filtering in."

"Wow..." Leslie said, looking at Leardel. "So... all this time when we thought that the human's were all but wiped out, there was still many of us alive."

"And who told you that?"

Leslie shut his eyes. "Well... William did... but that's another thing! What's his plan if he is a traitor? He said quite clearly he wanted to defeat Death and his Disciples."

"Yes, but for what purpose? William once spent time as Death himself, taking the mantel to stop the zombie epidemic. He enjoyed the power so much; he seeks to get it once again by defeating Death. Trent Harvey is helping him because of promises made of ruling the earth as we know it."

"Wow..." Tally said, stroking her hair slightly. "So... what are you doing here picking us up?"

"As I mentioned, you have abilities. Riley as the ability to produce various kinds of spells, Mila has telekinesis, Conner has extreme marksman-ship ability, and Alex has the ability to use minerals. Your two abilities are most valuable. You're ability to predict the future will be perfect for us, Leslie, and your ability, Tally, in reading thoughts and emotions is valuable."

Leardel sat still, as Leslie and Tally stayed silent, thinking. Suddenly Leslie looked up, his eyes alight. "When you say lots of people got out, is... well... is James..."

"James Brown is alive and well at the base. You will have a chance to get reacquainted with him."

Leslie smiled, sitting back in his seat, suddenly remembering the time in which James sacrificed himself for him.

_Flashback_

"_Adios Amigos." Miguel Custado said, before flicking the cigarette into the alchohol behind him. Leslie stared in horror as the cigarette flew through the air. He started forward, but suddenly James appeared, grabbed hold of Leslie's collar, and threw him straight through the open door, towards Zach Dryer. _

_ Leslie rolled on the sidewalk, and hear Miguel say "It's Death..." _

_ Suddenly intense heat covered the air as the restaurant exploded, taking Rob Winters and Miguel in it's flames. Leslie and Zach ducked down as the explosion faded. Leslie looked up in a panic, seeing the wrecked restaurant. He ran forward, past an injured Jenna towards James, who was laid out on the floor, blackened and burnt. _

_ Leslie sobbed, crying into his lover's chest, realising that James Brown was dead. _

_Flashback_

Leslie held his hand to his eyes, shaking his head while smiling. "Hah... James... I'll see you again..."

"Wait..." Tally said slowly. "If all these people have revived, does that mean that people like Jeffrey Jebediah or Rain Orlando can come back?"

"Sadly... no." Leardel said, tilting her head. "Death closed the door to hell two months after he opened it. Anyone who died after will stay dead."

Tally was about to reply, when the door opened and Carter stood straight.

"General Banks?" Leardel questioned. "What is it?"

"Well... as we were picking up Rose who was taking care of Grabber and Papa Hades, Rose came back supporting two women."

"Oh? Who were they?"

"We don't know. They are malnourished and dehydrated. Alice is currently treating them now."

Leardel stood up. "That's good news. Leslie, Tally, please, do what you need. I have some business I need to take care of." At that, Leardel left the room, leaving Leslie and Tally alone.

"Wow..." Tally said. "James means a lot to you, huh."

Leslie sniffed, his tears wet over his scarred face. "Yeah... yeah he was. He allowed me to be open with my homosexuality. He allowed me to be me. I was completely miserable when he was killed, but now... the thought of meeting him again..." Leslie let out a strangled sob while smiling happily. "God... I thought I toughened up over these years."

Tally got up. "I'll leave you here for a bit. I want to discuss the girl who was impaled through the head."

Leslie looked up. "Pardon me?"

"Oh. That doctor, Alice. She was killed after a flag went straight into her face." Tally said, waving a hand. "Also there is a man who got killed after being put through a leaf-blower. See you."

"Yeah... thanks..." Leslie said.

"Your welcome." Tally said, nodding, leaving Leslie with his memories.


	22. The Base

**(Thanks to Can't Get Any Better, jamesss, Lance-Dusk, angie2282, AlexTheMortal and zackt2010 for your reviews! Allrigtio, of course, I'm back, and let's enter a base, shall we? **

It took just two hours for the carrier to finally land down onto a large run-way. The moment it came to a stop, the doors hissed open, and Alice and the other nurses quickly rolled out the most in need of medical help, that being Zeke, Alex, and the two mysterious girls. During the trip the two girls had developed some kind of virus, so they had to go to a special Biochemist location in the base.

Riley was given crutches, and was helped off by Zach, while Mila was guided off by Carter. Conner got off by himself, and Tally and Leslie exited together.

The moment Leslie's feet hit the ground, he gasped. In front of him was a large dome, with hexagonal white panels acting as walls. Extending from this both left and white led to other, smaller domes, and this continued in a criss-cross pattern in a circle until forming another large dome behind them. The area in the middle was a beautiful garden. Trees sprouted from the ground, bearing all kinds of colours while the grass was green and lush.

"It may be odd, but it makes us feel like we're at home." Zach commented. Leslie properly looked at his appearance, and no longer was the childish young man. Still containing some of the personality, Zach was otherwise different. He had grown taller, and his muscles bulged under his black leather suit. On the suit was a label saying: **Zach Dryer, A34. **

"What does that mean? That 'A34'?" Leslie asked, as they started to walk, or hobble, to the large dome in front of them. On it was a large black number, 80.

Zach glanced down at his label. "Oh, that's just are assigned domes. There are eighty in total, and they are divided into ability. Dome One is where Leardel resides, while Domes Two to Ten are the main people, like the Co-Generals of the army, Head Doctor, and Head Scientist. And then there are Domes Eleven to Forty are the barracks for the army, Domes Forty-One to Seventy are based on the Sciences and Medical Facilities. The rest act as eating quarters, armoury, and general sleeping quarters for unassigned humans." Zach explained.

"So you are in the army?" Leslie asked.

"Yeah, I'm in the front-line section. Each of the Domes for the barracks is different sub-divisions, such as reconnaissance, assault, sneak attacks and the like."

"That sounds awfully complicated." Tally said. "But I can see that you understand what each and every dome does."

"You're the mind reader, aren't you?" Zach asked.

"Well, you could call it that." Tally said. "But don't worry, I can only hear what is currently being thought. If I concentrate, I can see that you once tried to become friends with a girl called Naomi."

"Blimey, that was a while back." Zach replied, smiling. "But that is one handy ability you have there. I have a feeling you'll be put into Reconnaissance."

"What do you mean?" Leslie asked, looking sharply at Zach.

Zach's smile faltered slightly. "Oh yeah... there is no money to pay to stay here at the base. But if you do stay, you have to either join the forces or the research divisions. Each of you will be assigned to one tomorrow by Commander Leardel. But don't worry, it's not that bad. We are just preparing for war."

"War?" Leslie questioned.

Before Zach could reply, a crisp voice sounded.

"Dryer! Stop the chatting!" The voice came from a woman in the same kind of black leather suit. She apparently came from A5. She had black hair, tied in a ponytail. Leslie noticed swirling script around her neck, saying: _The Miracle Skyhawks._

Leslie suddenly realised who he was looking at. "Jade! Jade Skysong!"

Jade looked up at Leslie. "Morning. First off, if you end up in my Squadron, you follow only my rules, and no one else's."

Leslie was taken aback by the abruptness. "Um..."

"Second of all..." Now, Jade let off a smile. "Don't feel miserable. Everyone here needs to see the best of things, especially with the upcoming war. But long time no see Leslie." Jade suddenly squinted her eyes. "Woah, where'd you get the cool scars? And how'd you lose the eye?"

"Oh yeah... you were... well..." Leslie faltered, not willing to say anything in fear of insulting Jade.

"Oh, just say it. Yeah, after I was killed by Death with a pole through the heart." Jade said, shrugging it off.

"F-fair enough..." Leslie said. "Well, after that, I was thrown into a hotdog cart, which smashed and I was impaled multiple times, including in my eye."

"A... hotdog cart?"

"Yeah... not quite heroic, is it?" Leslie smiled.

"You could say that. Anyway, I'll be taking you to your rooms first, where you can rest, wash-up, and go to sleep." Jade said, turning on her heel and entering the dome.

The others followed into the dome and gasped. The roof was criss-crossed with steel beams but otherwise everything was smooth. The floors were polished and shining, and a wall split the dome in half. At the wall rested a desk, with a receptionist scribbling things down on a notepad.

"I'll take the injured to the hospital to get properly treated." Zach said. "And that means Riley, Conner and Mila." Zach pointed down the left hallway, where Riley immediately went, slightly nervous as her crutches clicked off the floor. Mila stumbled a bit as Zach grabbed her arm, her face blank. She had been completely silent, and now she was being guided down the hallway by Zach.

"Conner, that means you." Nat said from behind them, and nudged the butt of the rifle in his back.

"Why?" Conner crossed his arms. "I'm not injured."

"You need a proper check-up. We didn't have x-rays in the carrier, and you may have some kind of brain injury."

"Brain injury! Yeah right, I don't have any kind of fucking..."

"I will force you to go to the hospital whether you like it, or not. I know about your murderous ways Conner, so it'll be in your best interest to be good, otherwise you may find yourself joining Trent and William." Nat stared ferociously at Conner, who snorted, shook his head, and followed the other three. Nat then followed Conner.

"All right." Jade said. "Follow me, I'll take you to the sleeping quarters." At that, Jade walked down the opposite hallway, followed by Tally and Leslie, the only ones uninjured.

**(Line Break)**

It took ten minutes to reach the sleeping quarters, and Jade led the two to a room full of bunk-beds. "Yes, you will be sharing. We think it's better to interact." Jade explained. "Females and males can intermingle, but certain things are restricted. The only things lovers can do here is kiss and hug. No further."

"That's... understandable." Leslie said, stroking his face.

"Well, that's about all you need to know for today." Jade said. "You'll be fine. It's basically one giant family here." At that, Jade turned on her heels and left Tally and Leslie alone in an eerie silence.

"This is really amazing..." Tally muttered. "So many humans, and we didn't even know they existed. True, they were once dead, but they are still made of flesh and bone and blood. They are still human."

"True." Leslie agreed. "I'm going to go and find a shower, if you don't mind. I haven't washed for like, a week."

"I'm going to find a free bed." Tally said, and at the two moved away. Leslie headed towards a door at the far end of the building, where two doors were. Female and Male rooms the signs indicated. Shrugging, Leslie went into the male rooms and walked towards a row of what looked like showers, before catching sight of himself in a mirror. He drew back and stared at himself with his one eye in alarm.

Leslie's face was drawn and his fringe hung over his scarred face. The scars were ugly on his skin, and the one extending over his missing eye seemed more prominent than before. "James..." Leslie whispered. "I can't let you see me like this..."

**(Allright! Let's list another returning character! **

**Jade Skysong - Final Destination The Elimination Game**

**Do not fret, there WILL be more, which will appear in the next few chapters. **

**See you for that chapter!**


	23. A Message

**(Thanks to AlexTheMortal, jamesss, angie2282, LanceDusk, and Can't Get Any Better for your reviews! All rightio, something I guess you didn't expect so soon. Read on!) **

James never appeared, and Leslie spent the night in a fitful sleep, thrashing around and sweating, dreaming of James not accepting him anymore. No-one from the hospital had come back now, so Leslie was alone with his thoughts. Tally had gone to explore the base and talk with the inhabitants.

_"It's your looks I fell in love with, Leslie. Now you're ugly, you're disgusting." _

_ "James, but..." _

_ "Don't talk to me, scum. This relationship is over!" _

Leslie let out a strangled cry, twisting in the covers and fell to the floor, jolted from his nightmares. Leslie stayed on the floor, breathing hard, and sweat beading his head. He finally got up, stroking his scars, silent. Leslie bent down to a sliding draw underneath the bed, and frowned. His usual clothes weren't there, instead was the black leather trousers and jackets, complete with black polished boots; just like the one Zack, Rose and everyone else they had met wore.

Since there was nothing else to wear, Leslie pulled on the clothes, marvelling in the warmth, and how it seemed to fit him snugly.

"Quite amazing, aren't they?"

Leslie turned at the sound of the voice and saw a familiar chocolate eyed young woman, also dressed in the same leather clothes. "Paige!"

Paige smiled at Leslie, her face pale, but otherwise looking fine. "Hey Leslie. How are you doing?"

"Truthfully, I'm a bit worried... but what about you Paige? What exactly happened with you, William and Trent?" Leslie questioned.

Paige's eyes darkened, and she recounted the tale of the game involving William and her, before going off to the truck to find some supplies. There, she recounted Trent attacking and stabbing her, before she went in and out of consciousness. Paige talked about how she regained consciousness to see Rose and Zack, and the next thing she new, she was in hospital, and had been ever since.

Leslie listened intently, before sighing when the story ended. "I never thought William would do that. Trent, I can see, considering he killed Zach, but I forgave him... I see that was a mistake."

"I agree. Initially, William was controlled by Death, and I thought that was the only reason why he was bad. But power corrupted him. He is a lost soul." Paige said, rubbing her hand across her cheek. "I want to visit them Leslie."

"What do you mean?"

"William and Trent are down in the prisons, in a special containment unit. I just want to find out exactly why they betrayed us. But... to be honest, I don't want to go alone. I know you're hard to break. Can you come with me?" Paige asked. "I fear I may be affected by seeing Trent alone. Who knows how he will play his mind games."

"Paige..." Leslie started hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Why do you despise Trent so much? I mean, even back when he helped us survive the zombies, you regarded with plain hate."

Paige sighed, stroking her hair out of her eyes. "There is much you don't know about me Leslie. I block so much; even Tally would be unable to penetrate my mind. The only person who knows about my life as much as I do... is Trent."

"Trent?" Leslie repeated, bemused. "But then... what was your relationship with him, if you knew him beforehand?"

"Another time Leslie... another time. Come, let's go to the prison."

Leslie nodded, knowing where the line was, and he was inches from it.

**LINE BREAK **

Tally had gone down to the hospital dome, and was surprised to see only the injured from the truck as well as the two girls, who she learnt by reading their outer thinking were Lorraine and Christine. Tally had also woken up to find the leather outfit, which also fitted her perfectly.

"Alice?" Tally called out and Alice turned from the foot of the coma-ridden Alex.

"Yes?"

"How is he?"

Alice shrugged. "I don't know. He's showing no response to anything I do. His pupils don't even..." Alice squinted at Tally. "What is it?"

"Shh..." Tally said, concentrating hard.

"_Tally..." _

It was a whisper, nothing more, but Tally heard it. "Did you hear that?" She asked Alice.

"What?"

"..._It's me... Alex..." _

Tally suddenly realised that it was Alex's actual mind talking to her. _"Alex? What..." _

_ "This is really odd you know. Talking to you without actually talking. I cannot feel my body though... I cannot feel heat or any touches. I can't see or hear. I've just been repeating your name in the hope than somehow you'd hear me." _

_ "Guess you were right, huh." _

_ "I guess so. Where am I? I remember Mila going mental and then... nothing." _

_ "Well, you're in a coma at the moment, not responding to anything the doctor does. You hit your head or something." _

_ "Is everyone else all right?" _

_ "Well... no, to be honest. Rain and Max are dead. Other's are injured." _

_ "No way!" _

_ "That's not all. William and Trent are traitors. They attempted to kill Zeke, and..." _

_ "GET OUT OF HERE, PRINCESS!" _

Tally suddenly gasped, feeling a harsh force from Alex's mind, pushing her away. It was so much she fell down to the floor, shocking Alice who was looking at her unusually. Tally shook, actually frightened.

Alice suddenly gasped, and she and Tally watched as Alex rose, his eyes shut, like a ghost. He stood up, the wires ripping from his body. Alex's eyes shot open, showing black and nothing else.

"**Oh oh oh; What DO we have here then? My escaped prisoners taking refuge in a base? How sad.**" It was Alex's voice, but it was completely without his personality.

Alice stiffened, but dug into her pocket and pulled out a radio, talking into it rapidly and quietly.

"**I don't care what you do, Alice Chantrey. Another cat with nine lives, huh. I believe it was a flagpole to the face, yes? Messy, I seem to remember. Talk all you want. I just want to convey a message.**" Alex's head turned to Tally, who was pale and sweating, her mind filled with blackness and fury, an intense pressure. "**Please refrain from trying to read my mind, princess. It will not work.**"

"Wh-who are you?" Tally managed to mutter, looking over at the others in the hospital section. Nurses and Doctors had fled to the side rooms, while the injured Zeke was still attached to a bed near Alex's. The others that were brought there yesterday were not there anymore.

"**Are you really that stupid, princess? Do I REALLY have to go through it again? I go by many names, but you can call me Death.**"

"Death!" Tally exclaimed. "What... why are you..." Tally couldn't continue and collapsed onto her hands and knees, panting hard, the blackness not going.

"**I am here merely to convey a message. I know of your supposed 'war' and of these people with abilities, including you, Tally. Mind-Reading, seeing the future, none will help you to survive. But I'll entertain you. I'll let you take the first step in this up and coming war. But be sure, at the end, no human shall live. At that, I need to go. See you later folks!" **

The door suddenly burst open, slamming against the wall before about ten people jogged in, dressed in body armour complete with helmets; They rose their machine-guns and fired. The bullets whizzed over Tally's head, riddling the body of an again unconscious Alex before he even fell to the floor. Blood spurted against the wall as bullet's entered his flesh. One went straight through his eye, and blew the back of his head open.

Just as quick as it started, the torrent of bullets stopped and Alex's now dead body fell to the floor. The ten armoured people ran forward, two put Alex's body in a white zip-up bag, while the others grabbed clothes from the medicine cabinets and cleaned the blood up quickly, before just like that the people disappeared, the place where Alex was completely clean.

Tally paled, slightly frightened. She stood up shakily, blinking at Alice. "What the... why did they..."

Alice's eyes hardened. "To prevent risks. If anyone here has contact with Death, be it possession or otherwise, they are killed. This is to prevent any kind of spying on Death's part."

Tally was in deep thought, her head still pulsing with Death's rancid mind and the image of Alex being killed.

**(R.I.P Alejandro "Alex" Thebes. **

**All right, bet none of ya expected a death in this supposed 'Safe' base! Well, everyone who gets possessed by Death seems to die, don't they? Just ask Miguel, Rose, and even William. **

**See ya next time and thanks once again!)**


	24. Into the Prison

**(Thanks to angie2282, LanceDusk, zackt2010, AlexTheMortal, Zro-Kemuri 9t6, and LanceDusk... hey, two of you O.o for your reviews! By the way, I've submitted a one shot based on Leslie's life, so take a look and review, it's entitled "The Man Behind the Scars"! Read on!**

Paige had led Leslie through a number of domes before coming to the one he first entered the day before, where the receptionist still was. She didn't even look up.

Paige walked up beside the desk and knocked on the wall. In response, a slit opened revealing a pair of eyes. "Yes?"

"We would like to visit Trent Harvey and William Bludworth." Paige said slowly and clearly.

"Names?"

"Paige Callaway and Leslie Carlson."

"Come on in."

Leslie watched as an almost invisible door opened to reveal a tall muscled figure dressed in the usual suit, except his jacket was left open, revealing a perfectly chiselled chest. '_Woah...'_

"My name is Chris Walker, and I've heard a fair amount about you Paige from the others." Chris said, nodding towards Paige. "You were in exactly the same position as me."

Paige scratched her cheek. "Sorry, but I've not heard of you."

Chris shrugged. "That's fair enough. I was killed in the same set of killings as Alice Chantrey, who I believe you've met."

"She's a great doctor." Leslie said, feeling left out.

Chris glanced at Leslie. "Indeed. Hard to think that a new make-up artist in a theatre would become the head of the medical division."

"Hey, Walker!"

Chris turned around in alarm, but relaxed when he saw a woman with black hair and gleaming eyes. The two hugged, kissing fully on the mouth.

Leslie and Paige raised their eyebrows at each other.

The woman pulled away and smiled at them. "My names Amy Walker, Chris's husband. And before you ask, dead people CAN marry."

"Fair enough..." Paige blinked a couple of times. "Well, can we go to Trent and William yet?"

"Good point, sorry. You'll find everyone down here is light-hearted." Amy said, before leading Leslie and Paige down a staircase, leaving Chris by the door. "So, which one of your group died?" Amy said casually.

"That's an awfully strange question." Leslie commentated.

"Not really. Practically everyone here is dead anyway." Amy replied. "So, who is it?"

"That would be me." Paige said, rubbing her belly unconsciously, where she had been stabbed almost ten years ago.

Amy glanced down. "Well, at least I died quickly. Nothing like a motorbike to the face to ruin your day." Amy finally stopped, next to a large steel door. The heat from the domes was lost down below ground, and it was cold, making both Paige and Leslie shiver. Amy just stood still. Amy rapped on the door three times, before it opened into a thin corridor.

Paige looked to Amy. "Is it possible we can talk to them ourselves?"

Amy shrugged. "Sure thing. Just don't be an idiot and get within reach of them. Harvey and Bludworth are all the way down and to the right." Amy stood by the door, and Leslie and Paige entered the main prison area.

As they walked down, Leslie noticed the bars were black and thinly spaced, so there was no chance of anyone slipping out. Above every cell was a camera, which stared down at the prison cell, if by some chance someone managed to escape.

"I don't like this." Leslie commentated. The silence was unnerving, he was expecting cries of anguish or possibly insults directed at them, but not this silence.

Paige didn't reply, her face set in stone. She walked hard and fast, practically jogging at times. Before long, the two reached the end and turned right, where they faced into the cell.

"Damn it, the bitch survived." Trent said, appearing suddenly in front of the bars, his face bruised. "And just when I thought I finally killed you."

Paige ignored him. "Where's William?"

"William is unavailable at the moment." Trent said, smiling mischievously. "But I'm sure he'll be available to talk to later. How are you doing Leslie?"

Leslie stiffened, and looked to Trent, whose face was split in a wide grin.

"Not talking? How boring. I was expecting something along the lines of 'why did you do it, come back to us'. Well, I'm not, so cry your eyes out all you want." Trent exclaimed.

"It's already been explained to me why you two did what you did. I know that you are now our enemies, and would have most likely led us to our death."

"True." Trent said, before suddenly sticking his hand out of the bars and grabbing hold of Leslie's collar, and brought him forward, slamming his face against the bars. Trent suddenly let go, shaking as he fell to the floor. Paige knelt down next to Leslie in alarm, whose nose was now covered in blood.

"What did I tell you?" Amy said, appearing with an odd device in her hands, like a radio. "Don't get to close."

"Alas, it has been so long since the scent of blood has filled my nostrils. Miss Walker, you torture me so."

Amy turned sharply towards another cell, where a figure was half shadowed. But from what could be seen was pale white skin. "You know exactly why we don't give you blood, or anything else human for that matter Lecter."

"Lector?" Leslie repeated, holding his nose gingerly. "You mean Hannibal Lector? The cannibal?"

"I forgot to mention him." Amy said, glaring at Lecter with hatred.

"You have got a different perfume today Miss Walker." Lector said with his odd voice which chilled Leslie to the bone.

Amy ignored him and turned to Paige. "I don't suppose you know how to kill him?"

"Well... I know these killers have items, as proven with Jigsaw's puppet and Papa Hades' mutants."

"Item's huh." Amy repeated, before turning back to Lecter. "Hey, what's you item then?"

Lecter leaned forward so his face showed fully, revealing a rather old man. "I may tell you. But will I be let out?"

"No chance."

"In which, my lips are sealed."

Amy shook her head. "You disgust me. Come on you two, let's go. Leslie, you may want to get that checked out, just to be safe."

Leslie grunted in agreement, his nose continuing to bleed down his face and onto his chest.

**LINE BREAK **

"Zeke? Zeke, can you hear me?"

"I'm sleeping... go away."

"It's me, Zeke."

At this, Zeke eyes shot open to come face to face with the familiar black-haired beauty. "Tanzi!"

Tanzi Sakamoto smiled down at Zeke, who went to get up but found intense pain filling his belly.

"Kuso!" Zeke exclaimed in his native tongue, clutching his belly as he lay back down

"You're still resting. Calm down." Tanzi said, smiling slightly.

"Sorry..." Zeke muttered. "But it's so good to see you again! I mean... when you... I was devastated. I just..."

Tanzi put a finger to Zeke's lips. "Ssh. What matters is I am here now, and my throat is as good as new."

Despite Tanzi smiling, the image of Freddy ripping Tanzi's throat out was fresh in his mind. "I still owe him. If I ever come in contact with him..."

"Hopefully, you won't." Tanzi said, before suddenly smiling widely at Zeke. "Hey, guess what!"

"What?" Zeke asked, smiling.

Tanzi stuck her hand out, where a silver ring was on her finger. "I'm married!"

Zeke's smile slipped off of his face slowly as he stared at Tanzi in shock.

**(So, we have Hannibal inprisoned, Leslie and Trent having a confrontation, William being mysterious and finally Tanzi's married! With who, and this cannot be good news for a newly awakened Zeke. **

**And of course, two more characters introduced from previous stories. **

**Chris Walker - Final Destination The Director's Cut**

**Amy Walker (Formerly Derner) - Final Destination The Director's Cut. **

**See you next time! **


	25. The Blind and the Maniac

**(Thanks to Zro-Kemuri 9t6 and Jamessss for your reviews! Okay, let's focus on two different characters for this chapter. Read on! **

Conner had gotten out of the hospital the morning after, after being threatened by Jade to not move. Conner only pretended to go to sleep, and 'woke up' early at seven, exiting the hospital. He walked through the domes, noticing that despite the earliness of the day, people were more frequent than when he first got back.

Conner had to force himself hard not to lash out at any of the passersby, who regarded him with cold stares. It had been so long since he had killed or maimed aimed anyone; the mutants had been a brief release, but the bloodlust had been bubbling within him ever since he was taken back to the wrecked truck by Leslie.

Conner ignored the muttering, and knew from walking to the hospital last night that people were suspicious of him. He also knew he was on a very thin line, very close to crossing it.

"I know how you feel, Shepard."

Conner slowly turned, realizing that he was in a darkened dome. He saw an equally shadowed figure leant against the wall. "Care to tell me who you are?"

The figure stepped forward, revealing his look in the dim light. He was tall and slim, yet with defined muscles. He had gotten rid of his jacket completely, and was wearing a black bandana around his head. Hanging from his mouth was a cigarette. "My name is Miguel Custado, General of the Hunter Division."

"Miguel Custado?" Conner repeated. "That IS an aweful name. Now what the fuck do you want with me?"

"I repeat, I know how you feel." Miguel grinned slightly. "Despite my status, everyone apart from my subordinates distrust me, and they are suspicious."

"Uh-huh. Now that I care."

"Do you know why they distrust me, Shepard?" Miguel leaned forward, smiling slightly. "Because I was possessed by Death before my own. I know how it feels to have Death in my mind, to control me, to make me a husk. It ain't nice, I'll tell you that. But Rose hasn't killed me as I was possessed before my Death."

"I'm not actually bothered by the feelings of anyone. I am my own man." Conner snorted and walked past Miguel.

"I know what you want."

Conner stopped, not speaking.

"The blood-lust resides within you, bubbling. I didn't know it before I was possessed, but I do know. It's one of the reasons I'm in the Hunter Division. I was once a drug dealer. I didn't take the shit myself, but I dealt to all kinds of people. Kids high on meth, old men looking for a hit, I had it all. The money was well earnt, but then Death had the damn audacity to possess me!"

Conner shrugged. "You might want to get to the point."

"Fine. When I climbed out from hell itself, I actually slaughtered my fellow human's who escaped from Death's domain. I was drunk on blood-lust and rage. But the reason Rose let me go was because I was one of few with the knowledge! I know Rose is here, and William was unavailable. I also killed that Detective Marley bloke. Paige knows as well."

"I could have swore I told you to get to the point."

"Well, you can feed that lust, Shepard. My Hunter division, we hunt the no good demon's down, and we kill them! We slaughter them! All of us in this division, we relish it, and we suffer from the same condition. What saying is come to my division, earn the respect of my division. If you accept, I can get a personal recommendation to Leardel!"

Conner looked at him, his head tilted. It was awfully tempting to feel the blood against his face... "I'll think about it." Conner said, before continuing on with his walk.

**LINE BREAK **

Blackness. It dominated her mind, mixing with her grief over Max's death. Mila walked slowly, a cane in her hand given to her when she was at the hospital. Unlike other blindness, where people can see shapes or shades, Mila didn't have eyes, therefore everything was black. She never saw what the garden or the domes looked like, only what was told to her.

"It's going to be hard." Alice had said to her when she let Mila go with a pair of dark sunglasses to cover her eyes.

Mila didn't respond. She wouldn't, she couldn't; Max was dead, her brother, who escaped with her from their home, where their parents were killed. They survived a trap with Jigsaw, Max proving himself, but then he was killed by the mutants.

At least, that was what Rose had told her. Max... even thinking about him made Mila's heart break again and she had to stop and take deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Mila, this is no good." She always told herself. "Don't think about Max. He's dead, there is nothing you could have done. Thinking about Max will always bring pain."

Mila's mind was a whirl of emotions as she walked, tapping the cane on the floor. She didn't know where she went, she just let her feet take her to another section of the darkness, another section of the internal torment.

It was then, quite vividly, that he appeared straight into her mind. It was a man, dressed in a black and red sweater, complete with a fedora shadowing his face.

"What?" Mila questioned to herself, before staring at the man. "Who are you?"

"Who indeed. I'm insulted. Don't say you never heard of me?" The man's voice was cocky and harsh.

Mila was still bemused that she could somehow 'see' this man, yet she knew that he was within her mind, and not outside in real life. _'Maybe I've finally gone mad.' _She thought to herself.

"Oh, you ain't gone mad." The man grinned, and looked up, his face etched into Mila's mind like a brand burnt on skin.

It was scarred, so horribly scared. Burns, just contorting the face in a monstrous abomination. "Wh-who are you!"

"Again, you don't know who I am." The man shook his head. "My name is Freddy Krueger bitch!"

Mila jolted back as if she was shot. "Freddy Krueger? One of Death's generals!"

"The one and only." Mila noticed that long claws extended out of a glove he wore on his hand, which was raised in front of him. "Poor poor Mila, losing her brother. Do you want to see him again?"

Mila was momentarily shocked. "What are you talking about?"

Freddy grinned once again, before raising his hands. Mila jumped back, the black splitting and white beaming forth. From the white crawled a figure.

"Max..." Mila gasped. It was Max, but different. His face was rotting, his eye hanging from its socket and his head caved in. Mila looked for Freddy, but he was no-where to be seen.

"Y-you... le-left me to die..." Max said, his jaw bloody and teeth missing. "Sister... I thought you loved me."

Mila didn't respond. She was stuck still with shock and horror.

"Having fun are we?" Freddy suddenly appeared in front of her, his claws stretched behind him. She couldn't move, even as the claws plummeted towards her neck.

"MILA!"

The mental shout was so loud Freddy staggered back, surprised, before narrowing his eyes. "You got lucky bitch."

Just like that, Freddy and Max disappeared from the blackness, and Mila felt a grip on her shoulders, shaking her. The shaking stopped.

"Mila? Mila, is he still there?"

It was Tally's voice, but in a whisper

"No... no, he's gone. That was Fr-"

"SSH!" Mila felt a finger against her lips, and could feel Tally's face close to hers, the breath against her face. "Don't mention his name, in fact, don't mention that interaction at all. Any relation to Death or his generals result in instant death!"

"Wh-what?"

"Alex is dead. He was possessed by Death, and shot down."

"What!"

"Please Mila, break out of your misery. Max is dead, and I'm so sorry. But we need you fully conscious. The barriers are breaking in everyone's mind. I've already seen a number of people today get shot down for being possessed or seeing images of the generals."

"I believe Leardel is going to try and go to war, but that cannot happen! I've seen Leslie's vision, which you don't know about. When he touched you, he saw the war, and he saw death and destruction. Including yours."

Mila went to respond, before a sudden ear-splitting roaring hit her ears, like an explosion. She felt herself thrown to the floor harshly, her head hitting the floor hard, knocking herself out once again.


	26. Kidnap

**(Thanks to Can't Get Any Better, Lance-Dusk, jamesss, angie2282, and zackt2010 for your reviews! So, what was that explosion, let us find out!)**

The explosion had knocked Mila down to the ground, and a thin trickle of blood ran down her face. Tally was also on the floor; however, she was conscious and unhurt. She got up, wincing slightly as her weight hit her left foot. Where there was once wall was now smoke blocking a hole in the ground.

Tally looked around her, but there was no-one there apart from Mila. '_Where is everyone?'_

However, something suddenly grabbed her round the neck and she choked, seeing a large black hand, flickering with what looked like fire, except it was black. The smoke cleared, and a group of black demon's leered in, their eyes red and gleaming.

Tally squirmed in pain, not only because of the harsh grip around her neck, but also because the minds of them were completely blank, but filled with what she could only describe as pain.

"Got ya." The demon holding her said as the others poured into the corridor.

"No you don't."

The demon looked up, before a knife suddenly hit straight in the middle of his eyes. He stumbled back, releasing Tally, before another knife flew through the air and stabbed straight into his eyes, causing him to disperse, the flames disappearing along with him.

Tally looked behind her to see Conner, throwing a knife in the air. "That was fun."

"Conner? I didn't expect..."

"...me to come and rescue you? Nor did I, to be honest. However I saw these demons, and figured I could get into these armies good graces. Just to make myself look good, y'know." Conner shrugged, before suddenly spinning around and slicing through and approaching demon, before continuing spinning and threw a knife straight towards Tally. However, it sped just past her ear and hit another demon.

Conner narrowed his eyes as more of the demons converged towards him. "Where's this army then? I would have thought they'd be helping us." He ducked a swipe from a demon, before stepping backwards to stand to the side of Tally.

"I-I don't know..." Tally shook her head. "I can't hear anything, I mean, in my mind."

"Well, that sucks. Considering I'm running out of knifes fast." Conner said, throwing knifes into the mass of demon's; dropping them, however it seemed for everyone to be defeated, two more took its place. Conner threw one more, before shrugging. "Well that's that then. We're fucking done for."

Conner closed his eyes a moment. "I can't believe I'm about to do this." He opened his eyes. "All right you sons of bitches!" He charged forward, using his ability to break the demon's necks, dodging each swipe and blow. However, he was caught every now and again, before one swiped him hard across the face, cutting his cheek wide open. Conner spun slightly, before a demon kicked him in the stomach with such force he hit the floor, sliding and hitting the wall motionless.

Tally tried to back away, before tripping over Mila's body. She scrambled back, her eyes wide open; the demons were coming right at her, their eyes filled with malicious intent. Tally closed her eyes as the demon's grabbed her, her mind filled with pain.

**Line Break **

"Shit! We're too late." Rose Milano panted; a rifle in her hands. She looked to Conner and Mila, before turning to three young men beside her. "Take them to the Hospital, get them checked up." The men nodded, and two grabbed Conner, while the other grabbed Mila before rushing away. Rose sighed in distress. "Damn it. An attack at this time?" She shook her head. "It's getting worse. We have no time."

Rose pulled a radio from her pocket and clicked it. "Conner Shepard and Mila Abernathy are protected. Anella Brazier is nowhere to be found. Over." Rose put the radio away, before a high-pitched noise filled the air, and a voice started talking from unseen speakers.

"The attacks are over. Send immediate help to Corridor 66, Corridor 25, Corrider 12, and Corridor 50. Will Generals Custado, Drew, Banks, Milligan and Weisller, Jailers Walker and Walker, and Head Scientists Milano, Jones, and Halperin come to my office immediately. In exactly ten minutes, Conner Shepard, Mila Abernathy, Leslie Carlson, Paige Callaway, Zeke Kurosagi, Lorraine Matthews, and Christine Jenkins come to my office as well. That is all."

Rose nodded, before turning to the twenty so people with her. "Go help with what needs to be done. You're dismissed."

**Line Break **

Riley heard the announcement, and felt slightly worried. She had been exploring the corridors with her crutches when one of the walls exploded. Thankfully, there had been soldiers close by and dealt with the demons easily. She was told to go to the guest rooms, and wait there after the announcement had been announced.

Riley was the only one there, sitting on a bunk bed, her crutches next to her.

"Riley!"

Riley looked up to see Paige and Leslie walking towards her. "Oh, hi guys. Why did all those demon's attack?"

"No idea." Paige said. "Although Leardel sounded pretty tense."

Leslie nodded. "I think it's time I report what I saw when I touched Mila."

"Well at least I think I recognise some of those names." Paige said.

"Do you?"

"Aye. Most of them, in fact. But I will wait until I see them in flesh."

"Good plan." Riley said, leaning back. "Where are the others."

Paige looked to the doorway and raised her eyebrow. "Well, there's Zeke."

Zeke's face was downcast, and he was supported by a pair of crutches exactly the same as Riley's. If he was in any pain from moving, he didn't show it.

"Hey Zeke." Leslie said. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing... nothing..." Zeke murmured, before sitting on a bunk a bit further away and remaining silent.

Before Paige or Leslie could press, the doors opened and Conner strode in, followed by Mila, who was walking slightly disorientated, a fresh plaster on her head. Behind her, a nervous Lorraine and Christine walked in, looking around in their strange environment.

Paige nodded to Mila, asking no questions, before standing up to Lorrain and Christine. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Paige, and these are Leslie, Riley, Zeke, and Mila."

"H-hi." Lorraine said sheepishly, while Christine smiled awkwardly.

"Pardon me for asking..." Leslie said. "But where did you come from? You were just put into the medical bay on the transport copter."

"W-we were captured by Papa Hades and his mutants." Lorraine said, gulping. "I won't say what we've been through, but it isn't nice. We almost died of dehydration."

"That must be hard..." Leslie said sadly.

"Yes." Lorraine nodded, before looking at Mila. "You look suspiciously like him."

Mila looked up. "Who?"

"I'm not sure, a young man. I... I faked being unresponsive, as I didn't trust him, especially as he was really really fast."

"Max..." Mila breathed. "Is he..."

"Unfortunately... I witnessed his death."

Mila gulped and looked down. "H-how... how did it happen?"

"One of the mutants... they kept on hitting him in the head. I won't describe it. It was horrible."

Mila nodded her thanks. "In a way... it's good not to cling to the hope that Max is alive. I feel really bad, but I think... I think I'll be able to move on and concentrate on our situation."

Paige narrowed her eyes. "Where is Tally? Come to think of it Leardel didn't mention her name."

"Taken." Conner said, stepping forward, spitting on the ground. "Goddamn taken by those fuckin' demons. You would have thought that this army would be everywhere, but they were late, Mila was knocked unconscious, I got my cheek split open, and Tally was taken by them."

Before anyone could reply, the intercom hissed again.

"Would Conner, Mila, Paige, Leslie, Christine, Lorraine and Riley come to my office now. Thank you."

**(*Gasp* Tally's been taken! Why? Who for? **

**Anyone recognise any of those names I wonder? I will officialy confirm the last names next chapter. **

**See you next time! **


	27. Plan of Action

**(Thanks to Lance-Dusk, angie2282, AlexTheMortal, zackt2010, and Zro-Kemuri 9t6 for your reviews! Right, there isn't much about Tally's kidnapping in this chapter, but trust me, I will get on to her next chapter. Read on for exactly as the title suggests! **

The office of Rose Leardel was spacious, with a desk at the back and the seat facing inwards. A large table, where the group currently sat, was in the middle of the room, cups of water in front of them. Rose was at the head of the table, and who sitting silently, before beginning to speak.

"I have already informed you of the situation." Rose said to the left side of the table, which contained part of the base and generals of certain places. She then turned to the right side. "Of course, you do not know. But first, let's make introductions."

"First of all is Miguel Custado. He was once possessed by Death, but that was before his death. We deem him suspicious, but he had done good work for us. Custado is the head of the Hunter Division, which hunts demons down to take out the stronger forces."

"Next, is Rose Milano, who you have met. She is one of the three head scientists in charge of the Science Domes, of course. Milano is smart, and is one of the top people with knowledge to Death."

"Next to her is someone who most of you don't know, another Head Scientist, Lauren Halperin. She is also one of top people, which brings us to the third and final Head Scientist. Emma Jones was killed personally by Death at the same time as me."

Emma and Lauren nodded the intelligence and knowledge they contained easily reflected into their eyes.

Leardel went on to introduce the Head of the Ambush Squad, Jenna Weisller, Head of Reconnaissance, Camille Drew, the two Jailers Paige and Leslie had already met, Chris and Amy Walker, and then Carter Banks, who was head of the Front Line.

Finally, Leardel introduced someone who was a source of wariness of the others. He was tall, but covered in black flames which flickered from his shadowy body. "This is Jake Milligan, a visionary."

Conner stared at him with hate. "Why the hell is it a demon? Aren't they your enemies?"

"Please, I am a he, not an 'it.'" Jake said, his red eyes not in the usual demon manner of anger. "Yes, I am a demon, and you are right to be wary. However, many of us didn't agree with Death's plan."

"But we were told that if you were a demon, you were murderers and the like." Riley said.

"That is true. Unfortunately, suicide also sends you to be these demon's." Jake said. "I sacrificed myself to save my friends, therefore knowingly killing myself. I head the demon squadron, and we are mostly men and woman who have killed ourselves."

"Okay." Leardel said with a hint of irritation. "That's the introductions done, and I expect each and every one of you to remember them. Right, the reason why I have called you here is because your abilities are important to us. Telekinesis, Wiccan, Ice, Visions, and Precision are all important and possibly life changing."

"So, that covers Mila, Riley, Zeke, Leslie and Conner." Paige said. "But what about me? What about Lorraine and Christine? We don't have abilities, so why are we here?"

"Simple." Jenna spoke up. "It is customary for all people to leave blood samples for our database. We took yours when you were asleep. Don't complain, it's a necessity so we can keep track of our forces. The head of the Medical Division, Alice Chantrey, found something unusual in your blood, but couldn't figure out what. They sent all your blood samples to us to process. And we found something very unusual indeed."

"What is it?" Leslie asked.

"Each of you share similar blood that is very different than the typical Positive A and the like. So different, in fact, that we have named it Blood Type X."

"Blood Type X?" Christine repeated. "So that means that... that Lorraine and I have powers? What are they?"

"We do not know." Lauren said. "It only tells us you have an ability, but what they are we cannot perceive. It could be from transforming to a hedgehog from controlling the weather, it is impossible to find out."

"So when do we know what they are?" Paige asked.

"We believe that the Abilities awaken on their own. Since Lorraine and Christine weren't aware of it and didn't train with them as a result, they will probably come at a random encounter."

"So what about mine?" Paige asked.

"Well... we believe that it is active, though not completely."

"What?" Paige's eyes widened. "But I've had no sense of a Ability or whatever, not like the others."

"Not true." Emma said. "You know, you have a very high expectancy of living, Paige. Let's see, you've were inches away from being killed by a scaffold pole, and then you plummeted of a cliff, bleeding from your mouth and eyes. You didn't drown, get crushed by rocks, or die by blood loss. You managed to make your way to Leardel. Then, you fell off a building, but you were ironically possessed by Death, which actually saved your life. You are the only person to date to not be possessed by him, thus not dying. Again. You even defeated him for awhile, allowing William Bludworth to take over as Death.

"And then you survived the zombie outbreak for a while, until you were finally killed. Fair enough. But then you were actually allowed to come back, and you saved Leslie from Death, as well as confront Death once again. Finally, you were stabbed by Trent, in what would have killed a normal person. You didn't die."

"I-I don't understand... but when you put it like that..." Paige muttered, not willing to remember her brushes with death.

"Paige." Leardel said. "We believe, as a whole, that your power is something based on healing. What exactly, we are not sure. Well, think about it. Leslie." Leardel turned to Leslie, who looked surprised at being addressed personally. "Over our microphones, we heard you mention a vision about the war. Tell us exactly what you saw, it may change everything."

Leslie nodded. "I was planning on telling you anyway." He then reported on his vision he saw when he touched Mila.

Leardel eyes shut. "Damn it! Are you sure that all generals were there?"

"Not all of them. Papa Hades and Jigsaw was there. And now I think about it, nor was Hannibal Lector." Leslie reported.

"Hmm... this is bad. Very bad." Leardel glanced to the Scientists, before standing up. "Right, I didn't want to do this so early, but I have a plan. I will assign each of you a space with this people. Generals, direct whoever you get to your domes. There, gather fifteen of your best people from your domes. Tommorow, I will be announcing separate meetings with those teams. Each of you are going to be assigned a General to hunt down."

"Are you kidding me?" Miguel exclaimed. "We'd have to find out their items!"

"Of course. I don't give a crap how long it takes, but it will happen! Okay, General Custado?"

"Yes ma'am." Miguel said.

"I'm going to assign each of you a separate General." Leardel said. "You will be separated, but I am confident you will come back alive. The final confrontation against Death depends on it. I need five minutes."

The five minutes passed slowly, the Generals silent, and the others glancing to each other or thinking their own thoughts.

"Okay." Leardel said finally. "I've got the groups."

"Conner, you will go to the Hunter Division. Christine, go with Camille Drew to Reconnaissance. Mila, because you are blind, you will be down the jails with Amy and Chris. Don't worry, I'll inform you on what you will be doing tomorrow, you have as much importance as the other. Leslie, you will be frontline, with Carter and Zach Dryer. Also, it might please you to know James is there as well. Lorraine, you will be with Weisller in the Ambush Squad. Zeke, you will go with Jake with the demon squad. Finally, Paige, you will be going on a special mission with me, Emma, Rose, and Lauren. Generals, find your team and visit when assigned tomorrow. You are dismissed."


	28. Love

**(Thanks to jamesss, AlexTheMortal, angie2282, and Zro-Kemuri 9t6 for your reviews! I know I said I would do more on Tally's kidnapping, but this chapter got longer than I expected. Therefore Tally will be next chapter, and then i will start the seperate missions. Woo!) **

"Hey, why do you look so down?" Jake asked, looking down to Zeke, who was silent and staring down at the floor. As a demon, Jake towered over Zeke by almost four foot. "It isn't me, is it? If needs be, I use a hologram to look human."

"No... it's not you." Zeke said quietly, and was silent again, following Jake. Jake stopped and turned to Zeke.

"Well, something's up." Jake said, his eyes narrowing. "If it's something bad, something which will throw the mission away, then I want you gone, all right? Are you going to screw up this mission for whatever the hell is bothering you?"

Zeke glared up a Jake, not scared of the red eyes. "I do not need to tell you anything, okay? Let me be, will you? Tell me what needs to be done, and I'll do it."

"Right. That is not the attitude I want from you." Jake said. "You now serve under me, and you follow my order, whatever it may be, to the letter. My order to you now is to let whatever it is go, otherwise you will not only cause your own death, but most likely ours as well. We may technically be called 'demons' but that doesn't make our health any different. We can still be killed by normal means. Would you want that on your mind Zeke?"

"What's there to live for, anyway?" Zeke said.

Jake suddenly swiped his hand across Zeke's face, knocking him to the floor. Zeke stared wide-eyed at Jake in surprise, his cheek now starting to bleed. "I do not want to hear that from any of my soldiers. You sort the problem out now, okay?"

"It's not something that can be sorted out." Zeke said, getting up and touching his cheek gingerly.

"Yes it can."

Zeke turned to see Tanzi standing there, next to an unfamiliar man. Her hands were on her hips, and her lips were pursed.

"Tanzi?"

"Yeah me. What is this, Zeke, I don't understand." Tanzi said walking over to Zeke and touched his arm. Zeke pulled his arm away, as if shocked by electricity.

Tanzi raised her eyebrow, and looked to Jake. "Commander Millagan, is it possible for you to leave us, for a moment?"

"Of course." Jake said. "Just make him come to our dome, okay?"

"Yes sir."

Jake nodded, and quickly left, leaving Zeke, Tanzi and the man alone.

"What was that Zeke?" Tanzi asked. "Where is the guy who flirted with me back on Crystal Lake? The person who I got along with well. Because it isn't you."

Zeke inspected his fingernails. "He is locked away in my heart." Zeke turned and started to walk away, when Tanzi let off a sharp bark of laughter.

"Really? Is that it then Zeke? Are you really... jealous?" Tanzi called out, and Zeke stopped stiffly.

"Of course not." Zeke said, not looking at her still.

Tanzi walked forward, grabbed his shoulder, and spun him around. "Zeke... it's all right. Yes, I'm married. I see now it was a mistake to tell you, seeing what you have become. But at least give me the chance to introduce my husband."

The man nodded. "Hi. My name is Fred Point, ex-conductor, formerly dead, and currently husband of Tanzi."

Tanzi smiled at him, before looking back to Zeke. "Remember, I told you about him back when we met. In our conversations?"

"I remember." Zeke said, staring at Fred with hatred.

Fred suddenly slapped his palm to his head. "Oh crap. Hey, Tanzi, would you be a sweetheart and get my ring? I left it on the cabinet."

Tanzi laughed. "You'd forget your head if it wasn't screwed on. Sure." Tanzi glanced at Fred and Zeke nervously, before walking off.

Fred waited until the footsteps died down, before leaning against the wall. "Well, this is an awkward situation, isn't it? Zeke Kurosagi, right?"

Zeke nodded stiffly.

"Zeke... Zeke..." Fred shook his head. "Tanzi doesn't hate you. She didn't choose me over you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I say. Just think about it, will you? Tanzi was killed back at Crystal Lake. She went to hell, where she eventually found me after a few years. Not a nice place, I have to say. The chairs are so hard... anyway, Tanzi could only guess what happened, since at that time William had left the mantle of Death, and the Death we know now took over again." Fred sat down cross-legged on the floor, leaning his back against the wall. "All Tanzi knew, all she could guess was that you were killed by Freddy as well. She remembered her last moments were seeing you curl into a ball. Tanzi guessed you gave up, and she was miserable.

"But she's a determined woman, I'll give you that. Tanzi was determined to move on, and not wallow in misery. I had already confessed my love to her beforehand. Actually, it was kinda cliché, like those things you see in those romantic movies. I was dying, and my exact dying words were, and I take out the dying stutters: I know that I've only known you for a year, but I love you." Fred said, shaking his head, smiling sadly and wiping his eyes. "You see, Zeke, Tanzi saved me from my misery when all my friends died. Commander Milligan was one as well. I was one of the people he sacrificed his life for.

"But because I confessed my love to her, she realized that she could be with me when she died. When she thought you also died. She waited for two years, waiting for your spirit to come walking to the gates of hell. Maybe she thought you killed yourself, or you were pulled down to the worse part of hell. Whatever she thought, she was certain you were dead."

"What is the point of telling me this?" Zeke asked.

Fred stood up with a sigh. "The point is, Zeke, is that I may be Tanzi's husband, but she still loves you. She loves you as a friend and she said you were like a brother she never had."

Zeke smiled slightly, before covering his eyes with his hands, breathing hard.

Fred put his hand on his shoulder. "In fact, she even said to me that if she didn't marry me, she would have married you should you appear. She loved you, Zeke, and as I said, she still does. So get out of this stupid hole your in, wake up and hear the music. Just because Tanzi is married to me doesn't me she doesn't love you. Think about it Zeke, and feel better, okay? In fact... in the likely scenario that I will die in the missions to come, if I'm chosen for them, of course..." Fred shut his eyes. "I would love for you to take care of her. If I die, you are the person I'd want to protect her, to make her happy once again. Who knows, maybe she'll get over me and marry you as well. I wouldn't ask for anything else."

Zeke let his hand drop, revealing wet cheeks. "Wow... just... wow. Fred, thanks. You've really shed a light on me. I can't believe I was so stupid." Zeke shook his head. "I let myself once again fall into misery."

"It's all good." Fred said. "Just remember what I said, all right. In times of need, when you are on the brink of anguish, just remember: Tanzi's waiting for you back here." At that, Fred saluted with two figures, and strode away in the direction Tanzi went.

Zeke smiled, and shook his head. "Crying? At my age... god I'm such a Baka _(Idiot)_..."


	29. The Second Attack

**(Thanks to jamesss, Lance-Dusk, AlexTheMortal, Zro-Kemrui 9t6, Can't Get Any Better, and angie2282 for your review! Hey! This is my longest chapter for Apocalpse, just breaching 3000 words. Okay, I reckon a surprising chapter today, so let's read on, shall we?)**

Tally sat silently in the dark, no sense of direction. All she remembered was the demon taking her and then nothing. She woke up to find herself here, in some kind of dark and damp hole. It seemed eternal, though it hadn't even been half a day.

As Tally waited patiently and silently, she sensed figures walking around. Sometimes she was kicked or scratched, or even pushed. But somebody else always let off a growl, and the things that did it backed away. Tally outright refused water or food, knowing that it was likely tainted, and she couldn't read minds to find out if it was.

The minds she could sense were so twisted, so dark, that it hurt to try and invade them.

"Is she still not talking?"

Tally suddenly concentrated on the voice, but didn't move. It was the first time she had heard English since she was kidnapped.

"No... the girl does not talk."

"Have you tried threats?"

"Of course, but she isn't deterred. Sorry, but she ain't talking."

"The boss will be mad if we don't get anything done." Tally suddenly felt a rough hand on her jaw, sharply pulling her up, forced to face red eyes. "Why is she bruised?"

"I don't know, maybe she accidently hit the floor."

"She was to be unmarked!" Tally suddenly heard a hard snap, and something fall to the ground, before the red eyes faced her again. "So... Tally. You do not want to co-operate?"

Tally shook her head faintly.

"Not even with a bit of... persuasion?"

Tally stiffened as she felt cold steel against her face.

"I'll slice you if you don't talk, all right?"

"I have nothing to say." Tally said, keeping any emotion from her body movement and voice.

"Oh really? How about I cut your pretty little hair off?"

"My hair isn't my life. Do what you will. I know you cannot harm me."

Tally suddenly felt her hair roughly pulled up, and then the tension was lost, and she felt her hair thrown into her face. Tally felt a pang of regret, but didn't say anything.

"You are such a nuisance, you know that? If only I could torture you, then I'd start with your toes, then your fingers, and make you squeal!"

"Too bad you can't though." Tally said, but was suddenly slapped where the bruise already was.

"I can hit you where the bruise already is, girl."

"Boss!" Tally heard a door slam open, and light suddenly filled her eyes, practically blinding her. "Boss, he's issued the orders to destroy the base! All the generals are going!"

The voice talking to Tally sighed. "You do realise that I'm trying to get information out of a prisoner."

"But everyone's to go! I was told to leave her here, and He would deal with her."

"Fine."

Tally listened as footsteps died away, and finally her mind slowly cleared, but she could sense the demons away from where ever she was. '_Damn it! The base... everyone...' _Tally closed her eyes, and suddenly felt she knew what to do. She concentrated on Leslie, as he was easy to imagine with his unique look. The scars, the missing eye, the blonde hair hanging over his eye and eye socket. His tone of voice and his personality. Slowly, Tally pieced each of the facts and figures of Leslie together, before she suddenly slumped in her chair.

In Tally's mind, it was like she was drawn over a shapeless landscape, going faster and faster. She headed towards a square box, hanging motionless in the sky. The black slowly filled her vision, until she entered it and black turned to white. In the white was a black dot, which she continued going towards. The black dot slowly shaped into a human figure, and then Tally realised it was Leslie, standing still and looking the other way.

Now she approached the back of his head, towards his blonde hair, and then she went straight through.

Tally suddenly felt Leslie's thoughts and worries. About meeting James, and when he would see him again. But Tally didn't delve any further; she had to talk to him.

_"Leslie? Can you hear me?" _

Tally sensed Leslie thinking '_What was that?'_

_ "Leslie, it's me. Tally!" _

_ "Tally? What the... how are you... in fact, where are you?" Leslie's thoughts sounded frantic. _

_ "No time. I have no idea how I came over this distance. But the base is going to be attacked soon, possibly any minute. You need to inform Leardel or something." _

_ "What? What's any minute?" _

_ "Didn't you hear me?"_

_ "I can't... Tally, I can't properly hear your. It's like you're bad reception on a phone." _

_ "The base! The base is being attacked!" _

Tally suddenly found a flash, and she felt herself on the chair. She felt exhausted, but she sat up and put her hands on her head, trying to contact Leslie again, but it didn't work. Not deterred, Tally continued to try.

**LINE BREAK **

Leslie shook his head, confused. '_Tally? What was she talking about? Any minute?'_

"What's wrong?" Carter asked, who was in the process of explaining just exactly what the Front Line does.

"I'm not sure..." Leslie said. "I think Tally contacted me..."

"Tally? The mind-reader?"

"Yes, her." Leslie said. "Apparently something is going to be attacked, but I couldn't hear her properly. Any minute, apparently."

"Hmm... it must be important then." Carter said, thinking hard. Suddenly his eyes widened. "What are you...!"

Leslie looked to Carter in surprise, but gasped as he saw Carter's eyes start bleeding. "Carter, what's..."

A gloved hand suddenly burst from his mouth, complete with claws. Another one followed, and Carter was literally ripped in half. A man appeared in a red sweater and a Fedora.

"I hate travelling like that. I prefer to travel in style."

"Freddy!" Leslie exclaimed, stepping back.

Freddy looked up, grinning. "Oh, I forgot. Surprise!" Freddy suddenly lunged forward, but was shot out of the air. Leslie saw Zach with a rifle in his hands, his face bloody.

"Are you deaf?" Zach asked. "The whole fucking base is being attacked! The generals are here, like that bastard Freddy."

"Carter was..." Leslie started, but Zach shook his head firmly.

"Carter's dead, I know. Get up on the corridors, head to the gardens. In the middle, you should see a hatch, get down there!" Zeke suddenly brought his gun up to block Freddy's claw, as the scarred General leaped up again. "Go!"

Leslie nodded, turned, and ran. As he ran, he saw blood everywhere, dead demons and humans alike. Bullets were flying everywhere and holes were in the dome, the walls and the ceiling all showed many demons, like a giant flood. Leslie instinctively ducked as a human was thrown over his head and smashed against the wall. Leslie looked momentarily, and stumbled over his own feet and tripped.

Leslie cursed for being so foolish, and got up, only to be grabbed around the neck by a demon. The demon grinned, but suddenly his head exploded in flames. Leslie was dropped, and Riley appeared, her hands ablaze. She was letting off fireballs near demons, burning them. "Riley!"

Riley looked to Leslie and let off a relieved smile. "Leslie! Your all right, thank god."

Leslie's eyes suddenly widened, watching at something behind Riley.

Riley turned, and was suddenly stabbed in the stomach by a machete. The hulking Jason ripped the machete out of Riley's limp body, and slammed his head into her skull, his hockey-mask smashing into her head. Riley fell to the floor as Leslie ran forward, picking up a discarded pistol from the floor. '_I've never used a gun before... damn it!'_ Leslie pointed the gun at Jason and fired, the bullet missing its mark and hitting the wall behind Jason.

Jason suddenly ran forward, straight towards Leslie. Leslie dived to the side, but the machete sliced down his thigh. Hot pain coursed through Leslie, and he grunted in pain, rolling on the floor. Jason loomed over him, and stabbed down with the machete. Leslie rolled to the side, dodging the blade, and quickly got up, but fell down again as his weight hit his left leg. Leslie sat up, blood seeping through his trousers, and stared up at Jason in fear. "No way. I'm not dying now, I still haven't seen James."

Jason started to walk slowly forward slicing any unfortunate humans to try and combat him and Leslie frantically shuffled back, ignoring the destruction around him. A fire had started to his left, and was engulfing some of the furniture. Bodies burned upon the fire, skewered. Leslie's back hit the wall and he stared at Jason defiantly, whose mask was splattered with blood, making him look truly terrifying.

Jason leant down to grab Leslie, but suddenly Jason's throat ripped open and he stumbled back in surprise. Jason looked to his left as his throat started to heal, and was met with a rifle hilt to the mask. It didn't topple him, but left him dazed. The muzzle of the rifle was put under his jaw, and a shot was fired straight through his skull. The force knocked Jason backwards, where he tripped over a body and fell backwards, and the man wielding the rifle offered his hand to Leslie.

Leslie grabbed the hand thankfully, and let himself be pulled up with surprising strength. The man helped Leslie walk, using his free hand to shot demons with a pistol. The man had chucked the rifle to the ground. Leslie took a glance at the man's face, which was set in determination. Stubble covered his face, but nevertheless, Leslie recognised the chiselled face.

"James!" Leslie exclaimed.

"Long time no see Les." James nodded, with a grim smile. "Not the greatest circumstances to reunite though. Come on, we need to get to the passage in the gardens. Can you fire a pistol?"

"Uh... not accurately." Leslie answered, his face starting to lighten up. James handed Leslie a pistol.

"Well, fire in their general location, and you should hit them after a few shots." James said, before suddenly cursing and chucking the pistol he was using to the ground. "Damn it, out of ammo. In fact..." James grabbed Leslie's pistol, and chucked it hard at a demon's head. The demon stumbled in shock, and Leslie gasped as James grabbed him round the waist and put him in a fireman's carry. James then started to run, weaving in and out of demons.

Leslie helped by hitting them with his feet or hands, and saw the wreckage for the first time. Most of the bodies were human's, their skin ripped and flayed. A few demon's bodies lay among them, but less frequent and oozing black blood. Leslie gulped, shaking his head. It had happened so quickly, and he had already witnessed the deaths of people he knew, like Carter and Riley. Zach was most likely dead, and who knew if the other ability users were alive. Leslie found his vision fading, but he was quickly jolted back by James.

"Don't you dare close your eyes Les." James said, dodging to the left of a body. "You keep them wide open, and I'll treat you soon, okay? Keep looking at my face."

Leslie nodded, and concentrated only on James' face. '_Actually...'_ Leslie though. '_That stubble looks good on him'_

James continued his relentless pace through nine more domes, before finally reaching one of the two domes connecting to the garden. James took a hard right, and pushed a demon out of the way with one hand. He headed straight for the middle, where a circle of soldiers were surrounding a hole in the ground.

"Two more!" A woman shouted, which Leslie recognised and Jade's voice.

"He's injured!" James said, and put Leslie down on his good leg, while supporting him. "Come on Les, let's go!" James helped Leslie through a gap in the soldiers, who were shooting with rifles at the demons rapidly approaching. James went down the hole first, grabbing onto the steel rungs of rusted ladders, and helped Leslie down after him.

"Is he all right?" Jade called down to James, who nodded.

"He'll be fine once we are at the placement. I'm not going to be letting him go."

"Good!" Jade turned back in time to shoot a demon straight through the forehead.

"Hey, Skysong!" Jade looked to see Zach jogging towards her, holding Lorraine in his arms. "Got an injured one here."

"Dryer!" Jade exclaimed. "You look injured as well."

Zach glanced uncaringly at five large scratches across his chest, which was spreading blood over his chest. "Nothing but a flesh wound ma'am!"

"Sure, get her down."

Zach nodded, and helped Lorraine down the hole.

Jade turned again but suddenly found her gun knocked from her hands. Jade cursed at the demon who had surprised her, and punched him in the face. The demon snarled, and sliced hard across Jade's neck. Jade gurgled, and fell backwards, her neck bleeding profusely. The demon grinned but Zach suddenly popped up and fired a single pistol round into the Demon's head. The demon fell back, and Zach climbed up properly, to join his fellow troops.

"Dryer, glad to have your assistance." One of the troops said, nodding to Zach.

"How many of the Blood Type X's have come?" Zach asked, not looking at the person and concentrating on shooting demons down.

"Well, other than Lorraine and Leslie who have just come in, only Christine and Paige has come back. That leaves Riley, Conner, Zeke, Paige and Mila."

"Riley's dead. I found her body." Zach said grimly. "That only leaves the four of them."

"I think three, actually." The troop said, pointing at the entrance of the dome.

Zeke, Tanzi and Fred were running towards the hole.

"Come on!" Zach said, and opened a hole allowing Tanzi and Fred down. Zeke stopped and looked at Zach.

"Are all of us here, as in with abilities?"

"No. Conner, Paige, and Mila aren't here. Zeke, Riley's dead."

Zeke cursed. "Do you know at least why the base is being destroyed?"

"No idea. Follow those two now!"

Zeke nodded, and followed Tanzi and Fred down the ladder.

Zach shot down some more demons, watching out for others. Suddenly a screech from above him made Zach look up, and a pair of feet knocked him sideways. Falling to the ground, Zach's eyes widened seeing a demon with a huge pair of wings, and around fifty more flooding the skies, growing bigger and bigger. The winged demon looped in the sky and flew towards Zack, but sudden the top of its head was blown off. The winged demon swung in the air and hit the ground hard.

Conner appeared, with a 50. Calibre Barrett rifle hoisted on his shoulder, two straps of grenades from both shoulders, two pistols on his hips, and lots of knifes around his waist. "Hey, I thought you were meant to be good at your job."

"Your alive!" Zach exclaimed. "I was beginning to worry, come on, and get down there."

"Actually, I'm having a lot of fun killing these demons." Conner said, shrugging, holding the rifle with one hand and pulling out a pistol, shooting with deadly accuracy in demon's heads, dropping them in one shot.

"Fine." Zach said. "You're a good shot, so stay here until the other two get here."

"Uh-huh. Whatever." Conner said, continuing shooting with one pistol, before it ran out of ammo and threw it to the side, getting the other pistol.

"Can you get the ones in the sky?" Zach asked. "The others are having trouble."

"Fine." Conner rolled his eyes, and 12 demon's dropped easily with his ability to accurately aim.

Zach shot down the ground forces with help from the other troops which continued to gather, before seeing a familiar brown-haired female. "Paige!"

"Zach! Are the others..."

"Most are fine! Riley's dead, and Mila hasn't come yet." Zach reported.

"Riley's dead?" Paige bit her lip. "Damn it! She was way too young to die."

"Yeah." Zach said. "Now, can you get down there? Follow the passage."

"Sure thing." Paige said, before hearing a shout. Paige turned, and saw Mila being guided by Amy down towards them. "Mila!"

"Paige? Is that you?"

"Yes!"

"What's happening? I heard the explosions, the bullets. Amy and I just avoided Lecter."

"What?" Paige's eyes widened. "Lecter was broken out?"

"Yes." Amy said, before suddenly her neck exploded in blood and muscle, and she dropped like a stone. Mila turned sightlessly towards her and gasped.

"Amy! Amy, are you there?"

"Mila, she's dead. Sorry, come on."

"Where am I going?"

Paige extended her hand. "Grab my hand."

Mila reached out, but suddenly a bullet fired straight through her forehead. Paige watched as if in slow motion the hole appear in Mila's forehead, blood spaying out into Paige's face and Mila fell downwards, hitting the floor. Paige didn't have time to mourn as she saw two familiar faces.

Trent and William; William's suit was torn and blooded, and Trent was holding the pistol which had killed Mila.

"You bastard! You fucking goddamn bastard!" Paige screamed at Trent, enraged about Mila's death.

"That language is just uncalled for." Trent said, shaking his head. "You don't usually swear."

"Paige!" Zach exclaimed, and grabbed Paige's shoulders. "Go! You cannot die here!"

Paige grit her teeth, but nodded. She started to climb down when Zach was shot in the chest. He gasped and fell to one knee, but managed to let a shot off into William's shoulder. Zach turned and grabbed the top of the hatch. "Just turn the handle to lock it." He said, before closing it.

Paige just saw Zach's chest get riddled with bullet holes as the hatch closed, and as instructed, she turned the handle, hearing a click.

Paige climbed down the ladder, and saw the tunnel she would be going down. It was long and straight, lit up by dim lights on the ceiling. Paige began to run, as shocked as everyone of the whole attack on the base. "Trent, you bastard..." Paige muttered as she ran. "I hope Zach managed to shot you in his dying moments..."

**(So, a few shocking things, yes? Tally can manage to roughly contact people over a long distance, the base was invaded by Death's armie, and a number of Death's occured. Talking of which: R.I.P Riley and Mila Abernathy. At least Mila can join Max now. So, who will be next to die? See you next week! **


	30. From Five Thousand to?

**(Thanks to MentosgoBoom, jamesss, angie2282, Zro-Kemrui 9t6, alexTheMortal, Can't Get Any Better, zackt2010, and Lance-dusk for your reviews! I took a risk, and it paid off, awesome! Right, one last chapter before I go on my christmas break, by the way. So I'll be back in January to continue what I consider my best story yet in my series. This chapter, we meet some faces mentioned and new, read on!)**

The tunnel was long and straight, the only light being the dim ones on the ceiling. Initially, every ran for a solid ten minutes, before they slowed down to a jog, and finally a walk. It took what seemed like a day to get to the end, although it was actually two hours.

Paige's face was slightly red as she let out breath through her teeth. All through the two hours, images of Mila execution by Trent flashed through her mind, as if someone was constant hitting 'replay' on a controller. '_She was so close...'_ Paige thought, grabbing the first rung of the ladder. Paige shook her head, and started to climb the ladder. It was long, but after a long five minutes a hand reached down to help her up.

Paige took it, and felt herself hoisted up with surprising strength. When her feet hit the solid ground, she stared straight into a face of a handsome young man. His hair was curly and his eyes a solid blue. Paige estimated he was around 21, and he smiled awkwardly at her. "Hi, my names Roger. Is there anyone else behind you?"

"No." Paige said. '_Mila would have been... Trent...'_

Roger nodded, pursing his lips, and moved behind Paige, shutting and locking the hatch. While he dealt with it, Paige looked around. She appeared to be in some kind of basement, but a large one. Crates and barrels filled the one, lining the walls and corners. Two wooden beams were stuck in the middle, separated by around 10 foot of space. The wood was well worn, yet very stable, and the walls were made out of grey stone.

"Where is everyone?" Paige asked, just as Roger turned around. Paige couldn't help but notice his muscles clearly defined underneath his white vest and arms; yet, they were not bulging.

"They are up the stairs." Roger said his voice quiet. "Follow me; our house can be quite confusing. I get lost even now when I'm not concentrating."

"Our?" Paige repeated.

"Me and mum." Roger said. "Her name's Gabrielle, I look much more like her than dad. I'm sure you are wondering where you are, you are in one of the only safe places left in America, or indeed the world. Others include Buckingham Palace in England, the White House here in America, and the Taj Mahal in India. There is probably at least one safe place in every country, or at least, the most recognisable countries. Places like Qatar won't have any. Of course, another safe place was the Base, but after all the generals attacked, no one has survived apart from everyone here."

"You seem well educated." Paige said, listening as she looked around. They were now at the foot of wooden stairs, but polished and grand. Chairs, plants and pictures were all around the room, with doors leading to other rooms.

"Yeah, I find Geography so much more interested that battling demons and the like. I suppose you could say I'm like Oracle in Batman." Roger said, shrugging.

"You a comic fan?"

"Used to be. But not even Superman, if he existed, could stop this. The world is dying, a virus spreading and spreading until the human race is extinguished. In fact, there probably isn't even a million people on Earth any more, and even that's stretching the count. We wanted to stop population growth, but I doubt this was the way they wanted it. Oh! I forgot to ask, what's your name?"

"Paige... Paige Callaway." Paige said as they climbed another set of stairs.

"Nice name. Got a nice, calm ring to it. I always find names reflect personalities." Roger continued. "So, are you one of the Ability users? You don't have a Dome number on you."

"Yeah... I think so. I don't what it is, but apparently it's based around healing."

"That's not bad. Healing as in Claire Bennett?"

"Claire Bennett?"

A blush rose slightly in Roger's cheeks. "Oh, she's a character from a TV Series called 'Heroes'. My favourite character, actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I used to love watching TV and playing games and learning. But now, all I have is old recordings of cartoons my mum recorded when she was younger. And the only game I have is Chess. Mind you, we have Chess the board game as well. Loads of board games, actually. Cluedo, Checkers, draughts, you name it. Learning is the one thing I can keep on doing, although weather isn't as interesting now. My weather forecast for tomorrow: Dark, bleak, cloudy with possibly a sprinkle of demons."

Paige involuntarily let out a giggle and clamped her hand to her mouth, blushing. '_God, I'm acting so ditzy around him. Since when do I _giggle?'

Roger finally stopped outside a large wooden door. "Here we are." Roger opened the door, and motioned for Paige to walk in.

When Paige did, she was surprised. She counted only 19 heads. "Where is everyone else?"

Lauren Halperin spoke up from the head of the table. "This is everyone else Paige. Take a seat, please."

"What!" Paige exclaimed. "18 people? That's all that's left?"

"19, technically, counting you." Rose said, shrugging. "That's right. We had roughly 5000 people at that base. Now, it's only us. I'll make the introductions. Obviously, the Blood Type X's you know. Also, all people from the meeting with Leardel, apart from Carter Banks, Amy Walker, and Rose Leardel herself."

"Well, that's 15 people I know." Paige said, finally sitting down next to Leslie, who nodded. Paige noticed his hand clamped firmly on another man's hand, which she could only assume was James. He was much different form when she had seen him almost ten years ago.

"Then there is James Brown, who you know."

James shook Paige's hand, smiling at her.

"This is Gordon Helmsly." Rose said, motioning to a man with a ponytail and a slight moustache. His eyes were a striking green.

"And finally, Paul Beretta" Paul Beretta as a tall, thin man, with a scar running down his eyes. His jaw and cheek lines were thick, and his baldness only added to the determined man in front of him.

"Hello, young lady." Paul said in a deep, soft voice.

"Well... I'm not particularly young."

"To me, you are."

"Actually, we have two more introductions to make." Fred said. "To introduce those letting us into their humble abode. Roger over there is my son."

'_Son?'_ Paige thought. '_He looks nothing like Fred!'_

"And standing over there." Fred said, pointing to a beautiful woman standing firmly by the wall, her arms crossed over her chest. She wore a simple brown dress and her raven hair was curly and fell down in bouncy locks. "Is my ex-wife, Gabrielle Michelle."

Gabrielle stiffly nodded at Fred, but smiled at Paige.

Fred shrugged. "She still kind of hates me... but you can't have everything in life."

"Sure can't." Gabrielle said, her voice pure.

Fred rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"Wait..." Paige said, slightly conscience of all the eyes staring at her. "I remember now... you were in the will you wrote."

"Yes." Fred said. "I left them my money, and they definitely got a good house here."

"Enough!" Miguel snapped, a fresh cut across his eyebrow. "This is stupid, conversing like this. We need a plan of action, a plan of what the hell we should do! What happened in the Base was a goddamn massacre! How did we not see this?"

"Ever heard of a surprise attack?" Gordon asked, glaring at Miguel.

"Ever heard of shutting the hell up?" Miguel asked in return. When Gordon didn't respond, Miguel looked smug. "Good, so you have. We have security camera's, right?"

"Of course." Rose said. "But they were quick."

"Quick or not, you had time to warn us, didn't you?" Miguel asked incredulously. "Or were you too distracted by these Blood Type X's? It's their fault we were bloody attacked like that anyway. Death probably heard about that 'seeing into the future' by Carlson. If so, I blame him were saying it so directly. Even if Death didn't hear about it, that just means Carlson's 'premonition' was wrong."

"It's probably because something happened to change the course of the premonition." Paige said. "Though what, I don't know.

"Whatever it is, I think I will place the blame firmly on Carlson." Miguel said, with a pout.

"Hey!" James exclaimed, standing up. Miguel floundered a bit, being much smaller that James. "Leslie is not to blame here! Are you not the Leader of the Hunter Squadron, you cowardly dog? Why weren't you out there doing your assigned job?"

"And you are in the Front Line, correct? Surely you should all be killing yourselves to help us survive!"

"ENOUGH!" Paul suddenly bellowed his voice loud enough to stop the arguing. "This will do us no good, you fool. Every single person in the base is to blame, but that is not a bad thing. Let us not dwell on mistakes, but what we need to do in the future! We have to combat these generals sooner or later; otherwise Earth will be completely taken! Is that not our ulterior objective? To stop Death? So let us plan, not argue."

Silence followed Paul's speech.

"Thank you, Paul." Rose said, nodding to Paul. "What he says is right. What will we do? Our forces are all but gone."

"I know what we need to do." Leslie spoke up, causing all heads to turn towards him. "Tally. We need to rescue Tally. She is still alive, and she managed to warn me beforehand. I was unable to tell anyone though, as it was already going on when she did. This means she is alive though, and Death is using her for something, although I do not know what. Her ability is key, and I believe we may have a chance. But we have to get her back."

There was a murmur of agreement around the table.

"That's that then." Rose said, rising from the table. "But, we will talk about this plan tomorrow. For now, I think we all need sleep. Let us think upon what to do, and come back with fresh minds tomorrow."

**(Well well well, what DO we have here? Roger and Gabrielle are alive and kicking, and are surviving in these dreadful times. I thought it would be best to submit a complte list of the twenty survivors, as well as Roger and Gabrielle. So, here you go:**

**Blood Type X's:**

Conner Shepard

Paige Calloway

Lorraine Matthews

Christine Jenkins

Leslie Carlson

Zeke Kurosagi

**From the Base:**

Gordon Helmsly

Paul Beretta

Rose Milano

Jenna Weissler

Chris Walker

James Brown

Jake Milligan

Tanzi Sakamoto

Fred Point

Lauren Halperin

Emma Jones

Camille Drew

Miguel Custado

**New Characters:**

Roger Point

Gabrielle Michelle

**Gordon Helmsly**

**Paul Beratte**

**(So, Happy Holidays, and I'll se ya in January!)**


	31. Where is She?

**(Happy New Year to anyone in Australia! First off, I'd like to thank MentosGoBoom, jamesss, angie2282, AlexTheMortal, Lance-Dusk, and Can't Get Any Better for your reviews! So, for todays chapter, it's a fairly calm atmosphere as such. Read on!)**

The morning was slightly brighter than night, but only by an inch or so. For the twenty one occupants in the house, the black swirling mass of cloud was getting on their nerves much more than usual. They had stationed themselves in defensive positions around the house, as it was likely they were going to get attacked there.

Roger and Gabrielle actually had a stock of weapons in the attic, and when Fred asked why, Gabrielle responded with "You didn't think we spent all the money on the house, did you?"

In a way, the house was peaceful. Zeke, Tanzi and Fred were chatting in one of the bedrooms, taking turns to take watch out of the window. Conner was sent on a small squad with Paul, Miguel and Jake to hunt for any demon 'nests' around the immediate area. Everyone else had helped with setting the house up properly. Rose had led an expedition with Jenna, Chris and Paul to the old base, to try and salvage any machines or if possible, any survivors. They came back empty-handed, as the base was swarming with demons.

Rose had let the group have a peaceful morning, until she called a group to the room where they had held the meeting the previous night. It consisted of all the Ability-Users, as well as Roger, Gabrielle, Camille, Lauren and Emma. Everyone else was stationed at various parts of the house, covering all areas in case of attack.

On the table now sat a large map of the world, around three times the normal atlas size.

"Okay." Rose started, rubbing sleep dust out of her eyes. "You may be wondering why there is a map on the table. This map will be very important. Roger."

Rose turned to Roger, who nodded, and held a black marker pen in his hand.

"We are currently here." Roger said, marking a black dot in America. "In the South-East of Utah."

Conner raised an eyebrow. "That's an awful long way from civilisation, ain't it."

Roger nodded. "Yes. That's because mom and I like to be away from things and people. We have enough food and drink here to last a lifetime and a half." Roger turned back to the map, and made another black dot on England. "We know a couple of where the Generals are based. In London Jack the Ripper resides. He practically rules it. It's all converted into Victorian-esque structures."

"So..." Lorraine muttered. "Are we going to kill him over in England?"

"Very likely." Rose said. "Carry on Roger."

Roger nodded, and made a black circle covering a quarter of Egypt. "Near the Nile, we've captured glimpses of the Headless Horseman and his cavalry. Always in this circle, never anywhere else.

"The only other General not in America that we know of is Chucky, who is in Greece, for some particular reason." Roger said. "He has converted it to a playground, of sorts. We've spotted giant play blocks and crayons and all sorts of giant toys."

"Why isn't it normal, then? Why is it a playground, as you say?" Paige asked.

Emma spoke up this time. "Because Death allows his Generals to choose their place of residence and what they would like them to be. Thus the Victorian London in England for Jack the Ripper."

"All right, so where the hell are the other Generals, then?" Conner asked, absent-mindedly stabbing a knife between his fingers. "'In America' is all we know. That's a damn broad spectrum."

"Those four are the only ones we know." Rose said. "Along with where Jigsaw and Hades were, before we killed them."

"Why are you telling us this?" Leslie asked, staring at the map. "We are supposed to find Tally, right."

"I'm glad you asked, Leslie." Camilla said, nodding at him. She stood up, went through a side door, and brought an old cassette player in. "During the night, this was thrown through the window." Camilla held up an old tape and inserted it into the cassette player. Leslie was reminded of the familiar tapes the now deceased Jigsaw used.

"_I want to play a game." _A deep voice growled, and the ability users exchanged glances. "_Is what my good friend John Kramer would say. I'm still slightly annoyed he's gone, but ah well. I got a number of you killed anyway. Who was it again? Oh yes, Jeffrey, Damian, and good ol' Victor. That reminds me, I need to pat William on the back for that. Anyway, who those of you who don't recognise my voice, e.g, complete dumbasses, I'm Death. _

_ "I have to say bravo to Rose over there, for getting rid of Papa Hades, mind you, William was supposed to do his job and kill Zeke... but, enough about killing and all that, I got a little message for you. I still have your little mind-reader Tally imprisoned, but I wonder where? Haha, oh, you could indeed call this a little game. I know that you know where three of my Generals reside, that being Chucky, The Headless Horseman and one of my favourites, Jack the Ripper. Well, I'm going to give you a chance of rescuing your dear friend. _

_ "Tally is with one of those three Generals. Which one? I can't say, sorry about that. Well, that's about all I wanted to say, and it's fun watching you human's try to survive. I can see where old Jiggy gets the kicks of tapes. _

_ "Any-who, Adios." _

The radio clicked, and the room fell silent.

"He's mental." Roger muttered.

"He's Death. He can be whatever the hell he wants to be." Rose said. "Now, Leslie, does that answer your question?"

"It's a trick. It has to be a fucking trick." Conner exclaimed, flicking his knife in the air and catching it. "You can't expect him to just reveal where she is."

"But it's a lead." Emma objected.

"So? Are you just gonna 'lead' us to our deaths?" Conner challenged.

Rose retorted rudely back, and she and Conner started to get into an argument.

Leslie shook his head and leaned back, wondering where Tally was.

"You okay?" Paige asked, touching his elbow.

_**Line Break**_

_Paige was on the floor, breathing heavily. She looked down to her right leg, which was bleeding quite badly. Cobbles were underneath her, and the dark buildings around her were bricked and tall. _

_ An eerie voice called out from an unknown location. "Come 'ere girly girl! You can't hide from me." _

_ Paige grit her teeth, and tried to stand up. She let out held breath through her teeth and supported herself on the alley wall. She looked ahead, and realised she was in a dead-end. "Damn it..." she muttered. _

_ A figure appeared from the corner ahead of her, and the man, wearing a trench coat and a wide-brimmed hat, looked up, the knife in his hand speckled with blood. "Aww... look at you, all suffering and trying to escape. Don't you worry little missie, I'll end it nice and quickly." _

_ "Yeah right." Paige said, knowing it was fight time. "You're not called Jack the Ripper for nothing." _

_ "True that." Jack shrugged. "So, I may be telling a little white lie. What are you gonna do now? You can't run?"_

_ Paige shrugged. "Then I'll fight. It's all I can do."_

_ "Paige! Don't!" _

_ Jack tilted his hat up enough to reveal a grin, and reached into his cloak as if it were some kind of gateway. From within was a bound Tally, ropes wrapped around her arms and legs. "Aww... didn't I tell you not to talk?" _

_ "Why should I listen to you?" Tally said, dried blood caked across her face._

_ "Otherwise you may lose your pretty face!" Jack exclaimed, backhanding Tally across the face. _

_ Paige took the chance and stumbled forward, ignoring the pain in her leg. _

_ '_Closer... closer...'_ she thought to herself, and prepared herself to tackle Jack to the ground._

_ "Oh no you don't, princess." Jack swung around, the knife gleaming in the darkness._

_ Paige felt the metal slice into her throat as if through butter, and watched as her blood spurted from her neck. She heard Jack laughing maniacally before darkness filled her sight._

_**Line Break**_

Leslie jumped, a bead of sweat slipping down the contours of his scarred face.

Paige saw his worried expression and asked what's wrong as Rose and Conner's argument escalated into a shouting match.

"I... I know where Tally is." Leslie said quietly, unable to take the image of Paige's throat being cut from her mind.

The argument suddenly stopped, and Rose looked over to him, her face red. "Did I just hear you right? You know where she is!"

"I just had a premonition..." Leslie muttered. "Jack the Ripper has her..."

"Are you sure?" Rose asked, tilting her head, taking Leslie seriously because of his ability.

Leslie nodded. "Yes. I was in Paige's eyes. Jack had Tally tied up." Leslie didn't mention Paige's death. "The premonition cut out just as she talked."

Rose stroked her chin for a long minute. "Well, it's a big lead. Emma, gather the others here. I need to tell them we're leaving for London."

"And what are you going to use to get there? Walk?" Conner sneered.

Rose smiled a glint in her eyes. "Not exactly."

**(Hmmm... what has Rose got planned? And now we know where three of theGenerals are. Greece, England, and Egypt. But it's England where the group will head to rescue Tally, see you next year!)**


	32. Mode of Transport

**SORRY! I submitted it, but apperantly it didn't. Darn Fanfiction problems! Thanks to AlexTheMortal, zackt2010, angie2282, and Zro Kemuri 9t6 for your reviews! By the way, I have a poll up on which character of The Apocalypse would you want me to right next. I've done Paige and Leslie, but who shall be next for the one-shot treatment? All right, so we know the location of Tally, now to the mode of transport!**

Rose had decided to wait one more day, and it was in the early morning of the third day at the house where she gathered everyone outside.

"Man... I liked that house." Miguel moaned, hoisting his rifle over his shoulder.

"Well, we have a mission to do." Rose glanced at Miguel. She didn't trust him, but that was likely because of his appearance. He was a good worker, everyone knew that. "As you know, we are heading to England where, as far as we know, Tally is. The main objective is to find her."

"Obviously." Miguel muttered.

"Has everyone got their packs and weapons?"

A chorus of 'yes ma'ams' hit the air.

"Good. Follow me." Rose led the group down the dusty trail, which once would have been yellowy and hot, but now it was cold and dark, much like the rest of the world. The trail was small, so the group went single file. It spun and twisted like a snake. Little crevices made the trail hard going, as if you got your ankle stuck in there, it could snap quite easily.

They walked in silence for about an hour until they spotted a gulley with trickling water. Rose followed the water f**o**r another pressing nine miles, which was another three hours. The river slowly widened, up until an intersection where the river went left or right. For the non-military people, their legs started to burn from the constant walking.

"How can you manage this kind of walking?" Leslie asked James when they had a brief break at the intersection.

James shrugged. "We just do. Years of effort on every ones part have made us strong." James suddenly grinned.

"What is it?" Leslie asked, taking a long drink of water.

"I forgot to ask, how did you get those scars in the first place?" James asked. "I know you got them when facing Death, but how? Did you have a punch-up?"

"I wish it was that heroic." Leslie said, smiling. "I was actually thrown into a hotdog cart..."

"Fair enough." James said, nodding. "At least you didn't get hit by any mustard. I know your reaction to mustard."

"I forgot about that, actually..." Leslie muttered, scratching his cheek.

James clapped him on the back. "I haven't. I still remember taking you to hospital because I put mustard in your ham sandwiches. You swelled up like a damn balloon."

"All right everyone, breaks over!" Rose called out.

"Hey, Rose." Miguel spoke up. "I thought you said we weren't walking the way. How long till we get to where we going?"

"Oh, let's see... about..." Rose glanced at a watch on her wrist. "Another 24 miles or so. About eight hours with breaks every three hours."

"Fun." Miguel muttered, glancing up at the clouds which constantly swirled around and around.

The journey was hard, especially for Lorraine and Christine, who were worried about becoming dehydrated again, much like when they managed to escape from Papa Hades for a brief time. Leslie was being helped by James, while Zeke, Paige, and Conner all soldiered on individually.

The scenery didn't change, only the river which broadened and widened, from a trickle, to a stream, then the full blown river. The terrain continued to be flat with slight hills, which was practically the whole of Utah.

"Hey... what's that?" Leslie asked James, pointing to something in the distance.

James squinted. "A bridge, I think."

Leslie fell silent again, and in ten minutes, the steel bridge appeared, flat with slight stone inclines.

Roger nudged Paige next to him. "The river, by the way, is called The Dirty Devil River. Runs all the way through Wayne, Utah."

"Are we near a town or something, then?" Paige asked.

Roger nodded. "Yes. 2 miles away is Hanksville. You'll likely see the ruined building tops around 1 mile away."

Paige nodded, but Rose motioned for everyone to come to a halt at the start of the bridge.

"Okay everyone, that's all the main walking today." Rose said, before motioning to an abandoned bus on the side of the road. It was dirty yellow, the glass smashed out. "Pile in everyone."

"How convienent." Miguel muttered, hopping on the bus first. As he was first, he was first to see the corpses all in the bus. They were withered and thin from a long time of being dead. The bus driver's body was slumped forward, a large hole in the back of his skull. The bus was practically full, and even Miguel was slightly disgusted that they were mostly children, withered and fallen into the aisle.

"Must be a school bus." Rose said. "Poor kids. I hope they died quickly." Rose turned to the larger members of the group, or more accurately, Gordon, James, Jake, and Chris. "Guys, let's get the bodies out of here pronto."

"You can't just leave them out here to rot." Lorraine exclaimed, surprised at Roses actions as the children's bodies were lined neatly behind the bus.

"Lorraine, it's hard to see bodies, I know that." Rose said. "But if we stop to bury every single body we come across, even if it was just the children, we would get no closer to saving Tally and stopping Death. Understand?"

Lorraine nodded, and grabbed Christine's hand, biting her lip.

It took five minutes for all the bodies to be lined up neatly, and it was hard for everyone to look at the small bodies. Ten, twelve at most were the ages, apart from the driver. Rose went into the driving seat, and turned the engine on. It spluttered, but turned on. "Good, it works." Rose muttered. "All right everyone, get on."

The bus filled quickly, and Rose started to drive. She turned the bus in a U-turn, and headed up the road. They only spotted one more car, its top ripped straight off. In quite a short time, Rose parked the bus next to a ruined building, the walls caved in.

Miguel smiled. "So, that's your way, huh."

In front of them was a small airfield, with two hangers. The ruined building was some kind of waiting area, from the look of the lines of wrecked seats.

"It's mine." Gabrielle spoke up. "I brought an airfield, as well."

"It's quite far away from your house though." Leslie said.

"We have a jeep back at the house. But we didn't use it because not all of you would fit in." Gabrielle said, shrugging.

Rose walked purposely to one of the hangers, where a small plane stood proud, it's silver gleam now dull. It was big enough though to support around thirty occupants.

"There is your answer Miguel." Rose said to Miguel. "We're taking a plane."

**(Random note: I have actually mapped out their journey on Google Earth, so Hanksville, the Dirty Devil River and the bridge and practically everything you'll see in this story are real places. It's wierd though...**

**See you next time!)**


	33. Flying

**(Thanks to Lance-Dusk, MentosGoBoom, and Angie2282 for your reviews! Yes! I've reached two hundred reviews, thanks y'all. Please vote on the poll up on my profile page for who should be in the next one shot, thanks! The plane journey is only this chapter, but I don't want to extend it, because I have no idea what to do on it. And yes, much like I usually do, it ends on a cliffhanger XD Read on!)**

The plane was surprisingly cosy; with predominate white colour scheme outlined with dark red. The seats were broad and comfortable, with mini tables. The toilets were actually spacious, and there was even a mini-bar, although it was empty.

"Nice." Fred commented to his ex-wife. "Not too shabby."

"Unlike your apartment." Gabrielle huffed.

Rose shook her head. "All right, Gabrielle, when do you want to take off?"

Gabrielle blinked, confused. "Excuse me?"

"When will you be ready to fly the plane?" Rose elaborated.

"I can't fly the plane. We hire pilots."

Rose cursed and slapped the wall. "Damn it! Anyone got any experience in flying?" she looked up, hopeful. But all the heads shook.

"Looks pretty complicated."

Rose looked to her left to see Conner inspecting the controls.

"Nothing I can't handle though."

"You've flown?" Rose asked, surprised.

Conner grinned, showing sharp teeth. "Nope." He turned back and felt his ability at work. All the controls shouted out to him about what they did; it was better than an instruction manual. "Let's see..." Conner started to flip switches, and soon enough, the engine started to rumble. "Ah, got you."

"Can you fly it then?" Rose asked.

"Probably." Conner shrugged. "I'm the best chance ya got though."

"How do you know how to fly it though."

"My ability, I guess. I thought I was only perfect at aim. I guess I'm perfect at other things, then." Conner. "Now get the hell outta my presence before I throw a knife at you."

Rose shook her head, but got out of the cabin, shutting the door behind her anyway. "Hey, guys!" she called out. "Get ready, we about to take off."

A few minutes later, the plane finally started to move forward, and Conner turned to the main straight of the small runway. The plane went faster before finally going upwards near the end of the runway. The wheels hissed as the fell back into the body, and Conner continued to go up until he balanced out just underneath the clouds. They looked to thick to navigate through.

"Look." Roger said, leaning over Paige and pointing out of the open window. "There's Hanksville."

Paige looked and saw that the buildings were ruined, large holes throughout the town. It was odd, looking at the destruction from a bird's eye view. Soon enough they spotted the river, and Roger pointed out where he thought the house was.

"It doesn't look that far when you're up in the sky." Paige commentated.

"I like that house." Roger frowned, and sat back, crossing his arms. "That's probably the last I'll see of it."

"Can't you come back when we've defeated Death?" Paige asked.

Roger shook his head. "Don't be silly. The chances of me surviving are very very slim. I'm only good at geography."

"Don't say that." Paige said, touching his shoulder. "You'll survive."

"Remains to be seen." Roger said, before leaning back in his chair. "I'm going to try and get some rest. I'm guessing there will be lots of action in London."

Paige nodded, and watched as Roger made himself comfortable.

**Line Break**

The journey was relatively calm for seven hours. Practically everyone fell asleep during the journey, and the only sounds were the faint whisperings of Tanzi, Fred and Zeke talking and faint snoring.

Conner's back was aching, and he was getting bored quite quickly. He yawned when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Turning, there was nothing there. Conner squinted, when suddenly his eyes widened. "Woah..." he muttered.

The black cloud seemed to be opening up, actually showing sunlight. Conner blinked, shielding his eyes. It was quite a long while since he had seen the sun like that. Conner couldn't see the demon's flying in front of the sun until one smashed against the window. Conner blinked, watching the blood stain, or more importantly the crack on the window. More and more of the flying demons gathered in the sky, coming from the clouds.

"Shit..." Conner muttered, thinking on what to do. Another smash on the window and another crack, and the demons continued to fly headfirst towards the window. Conner realised what they were trying to do, and immediately looked where he was. The plane was low-flying, as the clouds were low, and he could see the edge of Northern Ireland approaching and made a split decision.

Conner turned the speakers on. "We are landing in Northern Island, just to let you know. If I don't, we ain't gonna be reaching London in one piece." Conner switched the mic off and started to manoeuvre the plan downwards when the cabin door opened.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked, wiping sleepdust from her eyes. That's when she saw the demons.

"Exactly that." Conner said, watching the cracks with apprehension. "You might want to get out, in case the window –"

SMASH

A demon successfully broke the window, and instantly pressure was lost. It wasn't as bad as if they were higher up, but the temperature dropped rapidly and Conner and Rose were thrown forward.

Conner managed to catch himself on the control panel, but Rose wasn't so lucky. She was thrown forward, hit the control panel with her legs which almost certainly broke them and flipped straight out of the window, without even a sound.

Conner shook his head and tried to breath, but it was hard going on his lungs, he reached up and managed to grab the oxygen mask from the wall, taking a deep breath before going to the door and kicking it shut, before getting back in the seat and started to prepare the plane for a crash landing, the temperature torturing his body.

**Line Break**

Inside the main plane it was chaos. Everyone was rudely awakened when the plan shook and a few people saw Rose get sucked out of the plane before the door was kicked shut.

James stood up from the floor and brushed himself down.

"What was that?"

"Hell knows." Miguel exclaimed, his beady eyes looking around. "Whatever it is, it can't be good."

"Look." Gordon pointed out of the window, where demons were massed around engines.

"Shit! Their intelligent?" Miguel exclaimed.

"Of course they are." Jake said. "We are still humans, just in a different body."

"How are we going to get rid of them?" Chris asked, rubbing his arms. A cold breeze had gone through the door before it was slammed shut.

"Just go out there and fly." Miguel rolled his eyes sarcastically. "We hope for the be-"

The plan suddenly shook and tilted to the side as the demons succeeded in trashing one of the engines. Before it could turn any more the wing hit a building, demolishing it and sending the plane to a harsh tilt. The nose hit the ground; the plane skidded sideways, smashed through a barricade and fell sideways first into a murky, wet beach.


	34. TC

**(Thanks to Lance-Dusk, Angie2282, and AlexTheMortal for your reviews! Right, you all remember T.C. Well, I think it's about time I reveal it. Now things start to get interesting... hehehehe... I don't think anyone would expect this... read on!)**

The plane was halfway into the mud, and from inside emitted groans. Inside, a large gash had cut the chassis open, and practically all the windows had smashed, the floor covered in sticky mud. Roger pushed himself from the aisle where he fell, massaging his head. There wasn't any blood, so he guessed he was okay. Roger first looked to Paige, who was also starting to stir.

"You okay?" Roger asked, offering a hand to Paige, who gladly took it.

"I think so." Paige muttered, flicking mud from her top.

"God fucking damn it."

Roger and Paige turned to Miguel who was shaking his head, having fell face first into the mud. Others were also stirring, such as Gordon, Leslie, James and Zeke.

"Lorraine?" Christine called out worried.

"What?" Lorraine replied begrudgingly, picking herself up from the mud.

"Oh, thank god." Christine sighed, closing her eyes in relief.

"Uh-oh." Miguel muttered, glancing by his feet. "Dead dude."

The others glanced sharply towards him, where a body was laying face down in the mud, unmoving.

Jake immediately recognised him. "Chris!" he exclaimed, running over and kneeling down, placing his black hand on Chris' neck. No pulse. "No... no, damn it!"

"I told you he was a dead man." Miguel shrugged.

Emma shook her head in dissapointment. "Where's Rose?"

"She went over... to... the cabin..." Jenna said, trailing off.

The closest, Camille, went up to the door and gingerly opened it. Inside it was a complete wreck. The seats were twisted, and the metal was dented, glass littered everywhere. But no body there. "She isn't there." Camille said.

"What about Conner?" Leslie asked.

"No."

"Right... before we think, let's get out of this wreck. It can't be stable." Emma said. "By the way, is anyone injured?"

A chorus of no's hit her ears.

"Thank god for small favours." She muttered, and started to arrange for everyone to get out. They had to go out of the cabin window as the door was deeply stuck in the mud. Slowly the group of now 19 filtered out over the mud and squelched their way towards the pier they had crashed into. The building, which was once white, was faded and completely smashed from where the plane collided with it.

"Ouch." Miguel winced, looking at the wreck.

"Okay, we need to think what we should now do." Emma said.

"Aren't we going to do our initial objective still?" James asked. "Get to London and rescue Tally."

"But what about Rose?" Emma protested.

"She's dead."

All eyes looked to the pier, where a mud-caked Conner climbed up. His usual thin appearance was disguised by chunks of mud on his arms and legs. Even his usual blood red nails were brown and dripping.

"Your okay!" Leslie exclaimed. "That's great!"

Conner glared at him. "Who gives a crap about me?"

Emma looked to him sternly. "Did you say Rose is dead?"

"Yeah." Conner nodded. "The bitch flew straight through the window and into the ocean. If the impact to the legs, or the water didn't kill her, then the temperature sure did. So much for that leader." Conner spat on the ground, before starting to wipe down his face.

"Oh no..." Emma shook her head, running a hand through her hair. "No... Rose was a strong leader after Leardel."

"Guess its bad luck for Roses." Miguel scoffed, looking around the scenery.

Miguel was suddenly pushed back by Jenna, whose face was lit by anger. "How could you be so inconsiderate?"

Miguel shrugged. "Just the way I am darling."

"You're a no good slimy little..." Jenna hissed, turning away in anger. The others remained silent, looking awkwardly around. Roger was with Fred, Tanzi and his mother while Leslie held onto James. The others were on their own in their own way, glancing around.

A few tense minutes passed before Paige started to walk away from the group.

"Hey, Paige, where are you going?" Leslie asked, jogging to catch up with Paige.

"I'm going to find a town. See whereabouts we are, and plan a way to get to London. We need Tally." Paige said, walking onto a road. "Look, you can see the buildings over there."

Leslie looked, and indeed there were ruined buildings quite close.

Paige sighed and suddenly stiffened.

"What is it?" Leslie asked, putting a hand on Paige's shoulder. Leslie looked at Paige's face which was full of anger.

"What's wrong?" Roger asked, having come up to her.

Paige pointed a shaky finger to one of the buildings, where four figures were slowly making their way towards them. One of the figures appeared to be holding up the smaller of the figures, while the other two were striding purposely towards the group.

Leslie wondered what Paige was acting up about when the figures became discernable.

"Doing good for yourself are you?" Trent Harveys asked, grinning broadly at the group. William was next to him, looking ill, while a shrouded figure was next to them... and none other than Tally in his grip, a gag in her mouth.

"Trent..." Paige snarled, her teeth clamped shut. Leslie tightened his grip on her shoulder, ready to stop her in case she gets over her head.

"The one and only." Trent said shrugging. "It's only been a few days since we last saw each other, right?"

A series of clicks were heard and around five machine guns were pointed straight at Trent's chest. Trent raised his hands above his head. "Whoa there. Looks like you salvaged your weapons from the plane. Too bad about Rose and Chris, by the way."

"You don't care" Leslie said, glaring at Trent.

"True that." Trent surveyed the group, before smiling again. "Hey, where's Ice man – Zeke?

Leslie and Paige both looked to each other, before turning behind them. Zeke was nowhere to be seen. "Zeke?" Paige called out, but there was no returning answer.

Some of the others went over to the plane, but after a brief search couldn't find Zeke.

"Ah well." Trent said, shrugging. "I'm sure he's dead somewhere, broken and beaten. Too bad I say, too ba-"

"YOU BASTARD!"

A blur passed in-between Leslie and Paige and Tanzi dived at Trent. Trent was slightly surprised and they both fell to the floor, fighting.

"Hey, Jack... get the girl... somewhere safe. What I planned ain't... gonna work now." Trent said between gasps as he fought with Tanzi.

"Right you are boss. Come on princess." Jack quickly whisked Tally under his coat again, her eyes wide and shaking.

"Tally!" Leslie darted forward but a sudden clear wall blocked his path. His face hit into it and he fell backwards, James catching him before falling to the ground. "Wha...?" Leslie looked at the wall, which was suspiciously like ice.

Tanzi was also surprised, and Trent pushed her away, scrambling to his feet and grinning.

Tanzi gasped. "That's..."

"Yeah. That's right."

Leslie, Paige and Tanzi suddenly felt sick as they looked upon a figure coming up from the ground, clear and covered in ice. The ice slowly disappeared, leaving a sullen faced Zeke, standing next to Trent who was now grinning like a madman.

"That's right." Zeke repeated lowly. "That's ice. My ice."

"Z-Zeke..." Tanzi muttered, wide eyed.

"Now I remember where he is." Trent exclaimed. "By. My. Side!"

"Zeke!" Paige snapped. "What's the meaning of this!"

"The meaning?" Zeke asked, watching his hands with interest. "I need no meaning."

"Hey Zeke." Trent tapped Zeke on the shoulder, and Zeke turned. "Be a good sport and separate the Blood Types"

Zeke nodded dully, and pointed his hands towards the group; His hands covered in ice, and he put them to the floor, the muddy surface of the road instantly turning to ice. Blocks rose from the ground, knocking Conner, Christine, Lorraine, Paige and Leslie off of the road. James went after Leslie, but found he was stuck fast to the ground. He looked down to see that ice covered his legs, and was quickly rising.

"Zeke!" Fred yelled, covered by ice to his waist. "Zeke! I trusted you damnit! What are you doing on their side!"

Zeke bit his lip and pointedly looked away as the ice started to completely cover everyone. Soon enough, everyone was covered in ice, frozen in place like a statue. Everyone but the Ability Users, who were staring in shock at Zeke. Even Conner was surprised.

"Good. Very good." Trent said, clapping Zeke on the back. "I was going to give you a chance for Tally back, but it's become to clear to me. Clear enough in fact, that what I am about to say doesn't concern the others."

"Say it." Conner hissed.

"Tell me Sheppard. In fact, tell me everyone, has Paige told you about her childhood?"

The others looked at Trent confused. Paige's eyes widened.

"Leslie?" Trent asked. "After all, you two have been mates together since the golden gate bridge disaster. "

Leslie shook his head, feeling slightly sick. He didn't know whether James was dead or not, as his statue was stretching towards him.

"Paigey Paige, that isn't good, is it." Trent shook his head. "Keeping secrets is so like you, isn't it."

"Trent! Don't you dare say a word! I cast that aside!"

"But that's the thing isn't it; you haven't cast it aside have you!" Trent suddenly yelled, his eyes seemingly glowing. "You've never cast it aside! When you met me again when the zombie outbreak hit, and from then on you always hated me! Hated me from the past, always from what I did!"

Paige bit her lip, shaking her head in defiance. "Trent... Don't you-"

"SHUT UP!" Trent yelled at her, his eyes bugging from his head. "The witnesses would wonder, why did you leave me for dead at the high school, huh? You knew I was alive in the car, but you said I was dead, didn't you! You left me at the mercy of the zombies!"

Leslie looked to Paige. "Paige? What's he talking about? What past do you two share?"

Trent turned to William. "William. There were two initials you said to Paige as well as me later. Care to say them again?"

"T.C." William said, coughing into his hand.

"T.C." Trent repeated. "You and I both know what that means, don't we Paige."

Paige was shaking her head furiously now. "Don't you dare say it. They don't need to know."

"Oh, but they do. It's no good having a friend who always lies. Especially as something as big as this." Trent said.

"They don't need to know! Never!" Paige yelled, standing forward and grabbing Trent's collar.

"The two initials are indeed that. Initials. For a name."

"Don't! Don't you dare!"

"The first is a name. My name, in fact. Trent. The second?" Trent grinned. "The second is my 'former' last name... the same as my dear sister. Callaway."


	35. Revelations of a Brother

**(Thanks to Angie2282, Lance-Dusk, AlexTheMortal, and Zro-Kemuri 9t6. Shocker, huh? Well, prepare for more shocks this chapter. This is also the chapter where everything from Final Destination Director's Cut and onwards in the series start the fix itself. The puzzle will be completed this chapter. I actually think I'm nearing the end of this story? I'm not sure yet. Read on for a LOT of explaination! **

Trent's faced suddenly turned to anger as the majority of the group gasped. "My name... Trent fuckin' Callaway. Not any more. I hated that family, just like I hated you Paige."

Paige was shell shocked that Trent actually had the nerve the reveal the secret.

Trent shook his head. "I hated you, our parents and practically everyone related to us! I despised you so much I ran away from the house. While you were befriending the likes of Kevin Fischer, I was living on the streets, I made my life my own, not be persuaded by anyone else."

"They never understood." Paige muttered. "We never understood why you ran away. You were nothing more than a child like me."

"Yeah, like you." Trent spat. "I hated that family due to the fact they forced everything upon us! You submitted to their will, Paige, but I'd have none of it! None of it at all!"

"Wait a second..." Leslie spoke out. "As much as it's a shock for you two to be related, why is it such a big deal? Your making it sound as if you two are the most important people in the world."

"But don't you get it, Carlson? We ARE the most important people in the world! Everyone right here is important. Paige and I, you, William, Zeke, even the two girls, they are important, we are important! Not the frozen ones, but us! The fact that I'm Paige's brother is important because of who our parents are!"

"What do you mean?" Page asked. "My parents were normal, my dad worked hard, and mum cared for the house."

"You really believe, that, do you?" Trent took a few step forwards. "You really believe that those two fraudulent people were your parents, were our parents?"

"Of course I do." Paige said with a bit of uncertainty.

"No. No way. They weren't are parents." Trent shook his head. "Let me explain something. All of us here have abilities..."

"What?" Paige questioned. "You and William are..."

"Yes." Trent said. "We have the same blood type as you. And it is this blood type which is so important. Your scientists call it Blood Type X."

"So?"

"Well, if you look closely at our DNA." Trent said, motioning to himself and Paige. "We have different DNA from the others, yet similar. Ours is different in the fact ours is pure."

"What are you saying? What do you mean?" Paige asked.

"What I mean..." Trent said with a hint of malice. "What I mean is that our parents are the original people who had the Blood Type X. Our parents were the results of accidents who were expected to die at birth, straight out of the womb. In a way, they did. I'm sure you are itching to know who they are. Well, you've already met our father." Trent turned to the floor. "Our mother is nowhere to be seen. Gone." He looked up again. "But the fact is, our father, the person who was one of two originals of the Blood Type X is none other than Death himself! He is a human, with the abilities of death. It is that simple!"

Paige shook her head quickly. "No way, you are kidding right there. I don't know what Death is, but he certainly isn't related to..."

"But he is! Test his blood! He is human, science makes him our father." Trent said, his nostrils flaring. "Why do you think WE have the most powerful powers?"

"What powers? What are you talking about!" Paige demanded.

"Our powers! Because we are direct descendants of Blood X's we have the same power. And that power is the power to avoid death and always live. A combination of both our mothers and our father's powers make us immortal."

"No..." Paige shook her head. "You're wrong. I've already died, killed during the zombie outbreak."

"YOU WERE NOT!" Trent bellowed. "Death only wanted you to believe that. He didn't want his daughter finding out about the potential she had. The potential I've unlocked within myself. It might be hard to understand Paige, but everything the last ten years has been hard to believe. You were personally hunted by Death, but not to kill you, to capture you! He wanted to imprison you! But you evaded him with the help of your so called friends. Then, he decided to try something different and disappeared, letting people not die, and thus the zombie outbreak.

"But it didn't work. You continued to evade capture. At this time, I was told... told that I had to find you. Told by a vision, ridiculous at it sounded. I had to make sure you weren't captured by Death. So I rescued you with Victor on my bikes. I was ready to take you to a place told by me in that vision, but fucking Jeffrey was bitten. I should have killed him when I saw it, but he caused us to crash and mangle the bikes. Why do you think I was so angry? I had no way of getting you out of the damn city and to the safe place. I had to do it without you knowing.

"I trusted myself and disagreed with getting survivors to focus on your own survival. It was around this time you knew who I was, so you left me for dead at the school. But my ability kicked in. I always had a knack to heal, and I managed to find you. But you were stabbed! Stabbed without your ability coming to fruition! As you lay dying, Death took that opportunity to take you away! I had failed, failed in my objective!

"I survived that bite from the zombie because I was able to heal, and I went along with the others to Camp Crystal Lake. However, I was driven mad with anger. I killed Zach and went my own way." Trent looked up and paused in his explanation, and Paige was shocked to see tears. "I-I was contacted by Death himself. He explained... explained everything. But I didn't agree with him. He got me in a net though, and threatened to curse me to the punishments of hell. Not just die, but tortured for all eternity! He made me find you. He made me capture you. But I managed to make excuses."

Trent covered his mouth and gulped, as if confused of his emotional state. "You may think I'm evil. Far from it. This is why I got rid of Jack. I have to be friendly with the Generals, I am 'acting' as Deaths right hand man. Don't you see Paige? The reason why you see me around, the reason why I'm always there is because I'm watching over you! I have to protect you!"

Silence followed Trent's speech, Paige feeling slightly faint.

"But..." Trent sighed again. "Death caught me. He gave me one last chance to capture you. And you know what?" Trent laughed. "I'm going to live up to what I was told ten years ago. I'm still going to protect you. I don't care anymore. As long as you are safe, I'm done."

"Trent..." Paige muttered.

Trent shook his head and looked to the others. "I haven't forgotten about you. It's not just Paige. You are also the offspring of either my mother or Death. But they went with a normal human, which is why your abilities are so haywire. I had to investigate who had abilities, and I found out after a long time. I contacted William, and he agreed to take you lot to a safe place, and I had made sure over the years you got to the base.

"Conner, that woman you were chasing, I asked her to run to a certain place so you'd fall down that hole. Damian didn't jump, I pushed him into that hole. Max and Mila? That demon was one of the good ones, and I made him lead those two into the hole. The same for Rain. Alex's friend was a contact of mine! I made the whole area from dead bodies looking like his friends and made his friend send him to the base. The same with Riley and Tally." Trent was breathing heavily now, his eyes darting this way and that way. "But they were killed. All but the ones here now. Lorraine, Christine, Conner, Leslie and Zeke.

"Oh, and don't worry about Zeke. He hasn't jumped sides."

Zeke nodded. "Rose Leardel knew everything. Trent told her before hand. Just before the base was attacked, Leardel told me to find a chance to go to Trent, using that as an advantage to take care of the people who shouldn't be listening." Zeke nodded to the sculptures. "They aren't dead."

"Last but not least, as I said, William also had an ability." Trent said, nodding to William. "His ability was shape shifting."

William did in fact start to change the moment Trent said it, and he shrunk, become white and female.

"Tally!" Leslie exclaimed incredibly.

Tally smiled weakly. "Hey guys. William must have turned back from looking like me. He told me that I should act like him until I turn.

"So... William?" Leslie asked.

"William is currently with Jack. Instead of a small female, Jack will now have a rather large man under his cloak." Trent shook his head with grim laughter. "Right, you guys, you need to go. My chance is up. Take Tally and go somewhere safe. You can't oppose Death. The best bet would be to go to the old base where William took you previously. He's going to be here any moment." Trent said. "Go! Now!"

Paige nodded. "What about you?"

"Me?" Trent shook his head again. "Don't think about me. Paige, you may hate me, but all I did was for you. Don't disappoint me now, all right?"

Before Paige could respond, a sudden booming sound filled the air. What looked like a large black ball shot down towards the floor, surrounded by smaller balls. When the hit the floor, they changed into the seven Generals, as well as Death himself, his face a mask of anger.

Death walked straight forward towards Paige. "So you know. You know exactly what the situation is. But it ain't gonna help you, you know. You are still a good for nothing human! You still haven't activated your powers, and I will take care of you before you can!" Death was practically emanating anger. "The others will die. You will die! At this very moment!" Death was fast and suddenly thrust his hand straight through Paige's stomach, blood spilling to the floor. "Now!"

Paige felt an odd feeling. Not pain, but understanding. "No. I don't know if you are my father, or if Trent is my brother. But one thing I do know." Paige pulled back from Death's arm. "One thing I do know is what my ability is. I think now I can use it exactly as you didn't want me too."

Death watched with seething anger as the hole in Paige's stomach stitched itself together and healed itself quickly. "Kill the others!" Death shouted at the generals. "I'll take care of my resilient daughter."

"It isn't just her you want to face." Trent stood next to Paige. "What is it they say? Siblings stay together until the very end? Well, that's what I'm doing right now."

Death roared with anger, and started towards the others just as the Generals surged forward. "This. Ends. Now!"


	36. The Final Battle

**(Thanks to Zro-Kemuri 9t6, Zackt2010, Lance-Dusk, AlexTheMortal, and Angie2282! Right, 3 things: 1) This is my longest chapter yet with over 4000 words! 2) I hope I didn't get through this too fast, 3) I've decided I'm nearing the end, and there is only two more chapters after this one! Also, please leave all questions until next chapter, where they will most likely be answered. God I hope this chapter works... thanks again and read on1 **

Lorraine and Christine gulped, looking at each other as two generals approached them. One was the lean form of Hannibal Lecter, his smile leering and freaking both girls out. The second was the Headless Horseman, who was covered in a cloak. The Horseman's black stallion trotted forward, it's eyes white and pearly.

The younger Christine gulped and hung next to Lorraine, who tried to act brave for both their sakes.

"Mmm..." Lecter tilted his head back, his thin tongue moving in his mouth like a snake. "The scent is indeed perfect. Fear just hangs on the tongue."

The girls didn't reply, just stared at Lecter as her walked forward. They noticed a scalpel in his hand, which his was flicking between his thin fingers. "I am sure your bodies will provide me. I will be sure to gather what remains of you after this is done." Lecter flicked his hand towards the girls, and immediately the horse galloped forward, the glinting steel of a sword in the Horseman's hand.

The Horseman sliced at Lorraine's head, but Christine pulled her sideways, dodging the blow. As the Horseman continued forward, Christine felt pressure on her arm. She spun around just as Lector sliced across her chest with the scalpel. Christine gasped in pain as the material of her top sliced open like butter, along with her skin.

Lecter flicked the scalpel again, cutting another slash side by side with the first. Lorraine pulled Christine back.

"Are you all right?" Lorraine asked worriedly.

Christine nodded slowly, the pain burning on her chest. She watched Lecter carefully as he approached, the scalpel, despite being small, looking horrifying.

Lorraine tightened her grip on Christine and breathed slowly. Lorraine glanced behind her and made an impossible bending movement like an extreme limbo, the sword of the Horseman passing just where her head would have been.

Something within Lorraine seemed to slide into place, and all of a sudden she recognised every muscle in her body and knew exactly how to position her body. She watched carefully as the Horseman made a wide circle before galloping back at her. Lorraine didn't move, merely flexed her hands.

"Ready... ready..." Lorraine muttered, and moments before the sword reached her neck she dived under and grabbed the horses back leg. Lorraine was practically bouncing off the ground, but she managed to climb up and get onto the rump of the horse as it ran. The Horseman's body turned, the bloody hole of his neck as horrifying as any face faced her. Lorraine gulped but stood up with perfect balance, well aware of the position needed. She stepped forward and swung her leg into the side of the Horseman's arm, which was holding the reigns. The Horseman shrugged it off and tugged the reigns, before slicing with his sword at Lorraine's feet.

Lorraine jumped, slowly coming to terms with her ability. '_I'm way more away of my body. I feel like I could make impossible movements.'_ She thought, grabbing the tough tail of the horse. The horse squealed and reared its head back as Lorraine managed to drag her way back to the horses back. The Horseman had turned in the saddle and was now facing her, his legs in the stirrups, one hand supporting himself on the back of the horse and the other holding the sword which he swung at Lorraine. Lorraine stepped back, before flipping forward like a cartwheel. Her leg hit straight into the shoulder of The Horseman both fell straight off the horse in different directions.

The Horseman's leg caught in the stirrup, as did Lorraine's arm. Both were dragged across the floor as the black stallion panicked and galloped faster.

As this was happening, Christine was having a tough time avoiding Lecter. He was getting faster and faster, his eyes still as ever, his heartbeat as it was always. The scalpel swung left, swung right, and Christine stumbled over herself, falling to the floor. Lecter was instantly upon her and swung the scalpel into her belly. Christine screamed and tried to roll away, by Lecter had none of it. He grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her roughly up, her spine bent in a curvy L shape.

Lecter pressed the scalpel against Christine's neck. "Your smell is intoxicating. The fear advancing in stages. I have half a mind to toy with you, to play with you. To advance this fume."

"No, get off me..." Christine moaned, her back protesting the harsh movements.

"I think not." Lecter started to slice across Christine's throat when Lecter suddenly looked left before the black mass collided into him. The Horse tripped over his body and hit onto his side, making noises as if screaming. Lorraine was thrown onto the ground roughly while the Horseman was thrown under the horse.

Lecter picked himself up from the ground calmly and walked over to Lorraine, leaving Christine coughing on the ground. He grabbed Lorraine under her chin and pressed the scalpel against her throat. "You have the same smell." He hissed, before slicing her throat. He watched the blood bubble from the thin line before slicing again.

"Stop it!" Christine cried, pulling herself from the floor and stumbling towards Lorraine. "Stop it! Stop it now!"

Lecter suddenly stopped, his hand stopping in mid air and he became stock still.

"Get away from her!" Christine demanded, suddenly feeling much more confident.

Lecter stood up, and walked backwards, his eyes betraying shock. "You... have achieved it..."

Christine shook her head, crying as she saw Lorraine. She was still alive, barely. Her hands clamped on the wounds.

"No... no Lorraine... Lorraine!" Christine cried, placing her hands on Lorraine's shoulders. She started to say something, but was stopped when the blade went straight through her side, through her ribs, and out the other side. Christine dribbled blood, before falling to the side.

**Line Break**

Tally felt Lorraine and Christine's minds suddenly falter, and she was drawn away from the general she was avoiding. "No..." Tally muttered, before jumping to the side, being drawn back to her attacker.

Michael Myers stared emotionlessly down to her, his mask ghostly in the dim light. Tally was forced to concentrate, as she couldn't read him at all.

Not even the now familiar dark minds which clogged her mind. He was entirely mindless.

Michael swung again, his blade missing her by inches.

Tally was young, and getting exhausted. Sweat beaded her forehead and the thick clothes certainly weren't helping her situation. Michael tilted his head as if confused he wasn't hitting flesh, and decided the best course of action would be to throw the knife. Tally, caught by surprise, felt th blade penetrate her right thigh and she let out a short sharp gasp. Tally knew it was better to keep the knife in, and managed to stumble backwards, every step a single torture.

She looked up and Michael and straight into his black eyes. It was at that moment, Tally, for the first time in her life, managed to access his mind.

_She was in the eyes of Michael, and saw him step towards the doorstep. Tally recognised the house as her uncles, and knew immediately what was to come. But she couldn't end this memory. Michael walked forward and opened the door slowly. _

_ It was eight years into The Apocalypse, and the Brazier family had decided to hole up in a house for two years. They thought they were safe. Michael knew better. He walked forward, his footsteps soft on the wooden floor. He made his way through the living room, and then through the kitchen. Opening the staircase door, Michael slowly padded upwards, hearing voice s through his mask. He knew they didn't know he was there. _

_ He walked along the hallway and came to the end door. Michael leant down and peered through the old fashioned key hole. He saw the father, his back to the door, the mother and her 12 year old daughter, which Tally knew was herself, sitting on the bed. The two brothers stood by the window. _

_ Michael suddenly burst his hand through the door grabbed the fathers neck and broke it with his vice like grip. Michael stepped into the room and before Brother 1 knew what happened stabbed him in the heart with the machete. As he slumped to the floor, Michael sliced the other brother's neck. The mother screamed and Tally, then Anella, cried out in fear. Michael headed towards the mother, who screamed and covered Tally. Michael just sliced through the back of the neck and pulled the mother away from Tally who suddenly shot sideways like a mouse. _

_ Michael watched as she headed for the open window and saw her climb out. He slowly walked over, and heard a ripping sound, and then the sound of impact. Looking out, Michael saw Tally's body, spread eagled on the floor. _

"No..." Tally muttered, shaking her head from the painful memory. "You knew I was alive? Why didn't you come after me?"

Michael didn't respond.

"Answer me! You knew I was alive, and you just walked away? Why didn't you kill me there and then?" Tally's leg was too much and she fell to the floor, shaking. She tried to crawl back, but Michael grabbed her leg and pulled her towards him, before ripping the knife from her leg. Tally cried out in pain but was silenced when Michael stabbed the machete straight into her chest.

**Line Break**

Conner didn't have time to witness Lorraine, Christine's, or Tally's death. He didn't care or had time to even if he did. He was currently attempting to avoid both the child puppet Chucky, who was leaping around like a crazed dog, and Freddy Krueger, his claw glinting as maliciously as his grin.

He saw Chucky coming and dodged once again, ducking under Freddy's claw and blowing a chunk of his head straight under his fedora. As Freddy fell back Conner swung the Barrett like a bat and smashed Chucky in the mouth, before turning, unclipping a grenade, holding it for a few moments and throwing it at Freddy. Freddy caught it just as it exploded.

Ducked under the debris Conner grabbed a clump of earth and threw it into Chucky's eyes.

"You fucking bastard!" Chucky cried out, before jumping at Conner. Conner timed it exactly right, caught Chucky and threw him straight into the rising Freddy.

Freddy and Chucky both fell down together and Conner grinned madly, actually enjoying this fight. It was the fight he always wanted. A challenging one.

Conner fired another shot at both of them, but Chucky managed to dodge in the nick of time, leaving Freddy to take the blow. Chucky ran forward towards Conner and slid straight under his legs. Conner turned and was head butted hard in the head by the wooden skull of Chucky. Conner blinked and stumbled back, as Chucky jumped yet again. But Conner was fainting and pointed his gun straight up.

"Oh shi-"

Chucky's entire lower half of his body exploded in chunks of wood. As his top half fell to the floor, Conner made his way over and placed the gun on Chucky's forehead. "Yeah, your an easy one. It was made clear to me. You didn't heal those cracks along your body, which made me believe that was your item. Considering that body is only a vessel of kind. Nice knowing you and thanks for the fight."

"I'm Chucky, bitch! I can't be killed!" Chucky gave the middle finger just as his head exploded from the high powered shot of the Barrett.

Conner was suddenly clubbed in the back of the head and fell down to the floor.

**Line Break**

"One two, Freddy's coming for you..." The eerie voice rang out. Conner snarled and got up from the floor, seeing complete darkness.

"Yeah, shut the fuck up." Conner shouted, drawing two knifes from his jacket. But as he pulled them out, they melted into a gloopy mess.

"You're in my world now, Sheppard." Freddy appeared from the darkness, grinning. "You know, you were much more fun when I met you before."

"Well, you're as much as a failure as before." Conner retorted.

"Who are you calling a failure!" Freddy roared and jumped forward, suddenly growing to extreme sizes.

Conner shrugged and he grew in size so they were the same size again. He grabbed Freddy's arm and threw him behind him.

"What..." Freddy scrambled up.

"Hey, it's not your world. It's a dream world." Conner grinned as if he were Freddy, and suddenly his eyes turned black. "It's MY world now!"

"You wanna fight for it? Bring it!" Freddy and Conner ran forward, Freddy with his knifed glove, and Conner with his own knifes he had managed to get. But suddenly Conner stopped, stood straight, and threw his arms out like a cross.

Freddy was unable to stood his momentum and his claws entered straight through Conner's stomach. Conner grabbed Freddy's clawed arm and grinned a grin that Death would be proud of.

**Line Break**

Conner woke up, to find himself holding Freddy much like in his dream. He was back on the battlefield, and Freddy was seething with anger.

"You are much more intelligent than I took you for." Freddy growled. "Using the pain to wake up."

"Yeah, whatever."Conner shrugged, and pulled a grenade from his belt. "You do realise the first grenade was to weaken your claws, right?"

Freddy's eyes suddenly widened in fear. "Woah there, wait one moment. Don't do that, don't kill me and you at the same time. Come on. Why don't I work for you, yeah?"

"You're such an idiot."Conner shook his head, and spat out blood. "I'm dead anywhere." He motioned to his stomach wound which was practically pouring blood. "Might as well take you with me." He unclipped the grenade.

"You're crazy!" Freddy screamed. "You're fucking mental! You are a mad ma-"

The explosion of fire and smoke engulfed both of them. Freddy's claw was immediately smashed and he started to dissolve, turning to grey dust as Conner was burnt, his skin mottled and scarred, motionless as he hit the ground.

**Line Break**

Zeke had taken the assault on the two generals he was facing, pressing on them with clubs made of ice. The looming figure of Jason Voorhees sliced, but Zeke was having none of it and sliced back at it, smashing Jason's aim sideways.

Zeke hoped backwards, just avoiding the snarling chainsaw. The grotesque Leatherface snarled with his weapon and sliced again, the heavy machinery swiping through the air.

Zeke was starting to lose hope, if he was honest. He had watched his friends fall to the other generals, but still fought as he saw some of the other Generals get beaten. Freddy and Chucky were already beaten by Conner, who had sacrificed himself.

Zeke cursed as the knife just missed his stomach, cutting open the fabric.

"Goddamn it!" Zeke raised his hands and formed an ice shield, which smashed when the knife slashed through it. However it stopped the momentum and allowed Zeke to step back, ducking under the next chainsaw slash by Leatherface.

Both Leatherface and Jason were of similar size and towered over the smaller Zeke, but Zeke bravely continued on, forming a dagger and stabbing at Leatherface's leg. He felt the satisfying _slick_ of the knife in flesh, before slicing sideways and cutting open the thigh of Jason. Jason grunted and slammed his palm into Zeke chest with so much ferocity he was thrown backwards, hitting the floor hard. Jason loomed over, his machete raised and the eyes beneath the hockey mask beady and emanating pure evil.

Throughout the whole fight Zeke had been aiming at both Items. He knew that the hockey mask was Jason's, and he assumed that the chainsaw was Leatherface's, considering the way he swung the chainsaw higher than Zeke could reach with hands to actually damage it.

"Come back here, pretty boy!"

The voice sounded to the left of Zeke, and he just managed to crawl back as Leslie sprinted past him, Jack the Ripper right after him. Zeke instinctively stuck out his leg, and Jack went flying, almost comedic if the circumstances were different.

Leslie jogged back to Zeke. "Hey, thanks."

"Your welcome." Zeke nodded. "The others-"

"I know." Leslie breathed, shaking his head. "But we can't think about that now." He put his hand on Zeke's shoulder, and suddenly saw him slashed down from behind. "Duck!"

Zeke managed to duck just as the machete soared over him, slicing a few of his hairs off. Zeke smiled his thanks at Leslie, before grabbing Jason's arm above him and letting ice cover it. Jason drew back as Zeke made his way back to his feet next to Leslie.

"You all right?" Leslie asked.

"Yeah. Right, how are we going to beat them?" Zeke asked as Jason, Leatherface and now Jack stepped forward, a mass of evil.

Leslie shook his head. "I'm not sure we can."

Jason and Leatherface charged, surprisingly quick for men their size. Leslie and Zeke dived left and right respectively, but the two generals didn't stop. They continued on, their feet pummelling the ground, straight towards the ice statues.

"Oh no..." Zeke muttered, scrambling off the floor.

The two generals went straight towards too different people and smashed straight into them. Jason took out Tanzi while James was smashed to pieces by Leatherface's chainsaw.

Both Zeke and Leslie's minds suddenly became clouded with anger, the people closest to them destroyed just like that. Zeke let out a shout of rage and ran forwards towards Jason, already a knife in his hand. Leslie went to run forward when he was suddenly stabbed straight through the back, in-between his left shoulder blade. Leslie yelled out, which caused Zeke to turn. Leslie panted and suddenly felt even worse.

"Zeke! Watch out!"

Zeke turned, but it was too late. The mix of Jason's machete and the chainsaw cut him down as if he were a ragdoll. His blood stained the ground in harsh droplets.

Leslie fell to his hands and knees, coughing, his tears mixing with his blood. He had lost his friends, and he had lost James. At that moment, Leslie gave up just as Jack drove the knife into the back of his neck. Leslie fell to the floor, staring lifelessly at Zeke's own dead body with his remaining eye.

**Line Break **

Paige clapped her hand to her mouth when she saw the remainder of her friends die. "No..." she muttered, tears slipping from her eyes.

"Paige... Paige!" Trent hissed, slapping her lightly on the cheek. "It's hard, I know it is, but we need to concentrate on the matter at hand!"

Paige nodded, not willing to speak.

"Aaww." Death smiled from him front of them, the first time since the fight started. "Have you given up? Your friends are dead. Look." Death pointed to the ice figures, where Jason and Leatherface were having a field day smashing the sculptures. "And they are now dead. You two are now officially the only human's alive!" Death let out a bark of a laugh just as the other generals made their way by his side, down by two. "I may have lost Freddy Krueger and Chucky, but that is fine. I still have six more generals."

"You still can't kill us!" Trent spat.

"True. I'm not foolish enough to try anymore." Death said. "I know that you two cannot die. However, the two of you CAN be imprisoned. I'll keep you in a status of torture you'd wish you could die!"

The Generals started to approach Trent and Paige, who backed away slowly. Trent looked behind him to find they were nearing the docks, where the plane had crashed. They couldn't swim away. They were literally cornered.

"You've been troublesome, it has to be said." Death said, stepping forwards. "You have caused me much grief. Why, Paige, you couldn't have just died back at the Stadium is beyond me. Why did Tanzi Sakamoto save you, of all people. Sometimes I hate destiny. But, the destiny is now. I have finally cornered you, as well as your so called protector, Trent. You may be sibling, but I am your father! Children listen to their parents!"

"I am not going to listen to you." Paige said, gulping. "You are not any kind of father figure."

"It stings, it really does." Death faked a pained sigh. "Ah well, it's time." Death stepped forward and roughly pulled Trent towards him by the collar. Trent tried to fight out but Jason grabbed his arms, twisting them behind him. Death motioned to Jack, who ripped part of his coat off. Death grabbed it and twisted it around Trent's wrists. "Come on Paige, don't make me get you here."

Paige tilted her head, but didn't make a sound. Slowly, she stepped forward.

Death grabbed her slim arm and pulled her forwards just as a bright light blinded everyone.

Death lurched back, cursing and holding his eyes. Paige fell back with Trent and held his hand tightly as their vision began to clear. The light was like a spotlight, and was upon all the generals as well as Death. They looked up to see the sky was slowly splitting, the clouds rolling away and the sun appearing from behind. The Generals suddenly fell to their knees as they started to dissolve.

"No!" Death roared. "No! You are imprisoned! You cannot be here!"

A figure seemed to walk from where the dock ended. "You made a mistake, my husband."

Death shook his head ferociously. "No I did not! You were sealed away! I did it myself!"

The figure slowly revealed itself as a female with luscious blonde hair and a plain white dress. "You did seal me away, my husband. But your Generals were guarding me, were they not?"

Death's eyes suddenly widened.

"In you conquest to destroy our sons and our daughters, you brought them with you. However, at the same time, left me unguarded." The figure tilted her head, her face clouded by light. "For ten long years you kept me at bay, my husband, but now I am free once again to rejuvenate this world."

"You aren't rejuvenating anything!" Death cried out, as the Generals disappeared into the ash looking substance. A hole seemed to open where his feet were and he stumbled back and fell down.

"You lie, my husband, much like you always do. You will not take the mantle as Death, anymore."

"You can't take away what I am!"

"I can, and you know it. You were good at your job. You let the dead have someone to go, and you left the life of the world to me. However, your greed got too much, and you developed this 'Apocalypse'. You knew with me released I'd be able to stop you. You cannot take the mantle of death any more, considering the threat of you doing exactly the same in later years."

The white hole was growing and growing rapidly, too fast for Death to actual move away from it.

"My husband, you cannot harm my children anymore. You cannot be in this world anymore. The damage your Generals and you demons shall be undone."

"No! You can't do this!" Death screamed, spittle flying from his mouth. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

The hole extended under Death and immediately he fell into it, screaming all the way. The hole acted like a plug hole in a bath and the clouds were suddenly drawn into it and started to fall in it. Soon the sky was filled with demons trying in vain to escape, but they were sucked into the hole. After ten long minutes of watching the high speed tornado get sucked into the hole, it stopped, and the hole started to close, before becoming little more than the size of a manhole.

The female figure turned and walked gracefully towards Paige and Trent, Trent having managed to get out of his binds.

The figure grasped Paige's hand and looked deep into Paige's eyes. Paige was transfixed by the golden pupils. "My daughter. You have been through much misery and trauma. I would like to say my deepest apologies. My husband got out of hand, and he got transfixed by the power this Earth holds."

Trent suddenly interrupted. "Wait one second. So you're saying that you are our mother?"

"I am." The figure nodded, looking at Trent. "Please, follow me. We have a lot to do in such a short while. Time is limited for what I intend to do."


	37. Life

**(Thanks to Lance-Dusk, Angie2282, Zro-Kemuri 9t6, and AlextheMortal for your reviews! All right, time for the penultimate chapter in the story! Yay! Damn it seems short after last chapter. Read on!)**

Trent and Paige's mother seemed to glide across the ground, causing the two siblings to jog after her. Paige noticed with interest that as their mother walked, the grass grew lush around her, flowing sprouting from the Irish ground.

"The first thing you need to know, much like my husband, is that I am known by many names." Her mother went on as they walked. "I am known as Mother Nature, Life, and you could even go as far to call me God, since my husband is the devil. We were never named at birth, and thus when we grew old enough, we named ourselves the Latin of 'life' and 'death'. While my husband is Letum, my name is Vita."

"We were born far in the past, before man made fire. We have just developed our looks over the generations. When we realised that we would not die, but continue on for all eternity, we decided to marry each other, despite our relation. We knew that we would grow together. Letum made the mistake of trying to keep someone else alive. They turned into the rotting corpses that you have seen before. We were both disheartened. We tried to live normal lives, but when we stayed the same age, we were deemed wicked and cast from where we lived. Letum created Hell using his powers. Carving a huge hole into the middle of the core, he supplied it with bodies. There is no heaven. That is a mistake that religion tends to make. I merely lived in what is known as the Gardens of Babylon. All but a myth, nowadays. Whenever war broke out, I healed the aftermath with flowers and life."

Paige noticed that they had walked in a large circle, and they were now standing next to the broken plane.

"I soon found that it wasn't only organic things I could revive." Vita raised her hand and the plane was pulled from the water, fixing itself together again, screws flying back into place. From the sky zoomed a wing, which slotted itself carefully onto its place. Glass fitted back into the windows and the mud was cleaned. Vita moved her arm and the plane moved and sat down on the end of the dock. "I knew the power I had was amazing. But unlike Letum, I didn't want power. He wanted war. I wanted peace. Every time he caused a war, I tried to stop it, but I couldn't!"

Vita's gleam seemed to brighten even more as she grew more emotional. "I knew that over the years, I would grow weak slowly, but very surely. It was only ten years ago, the Letum managed to seal me away in separate parts. He turned my body into a rotting corpse, and spread my body parts around the world! London. Greece. Brazil. Nevada. Each piece was protected by the Generals. Since Letum called them to deal with his cursed children, and mine, he left me free to activate my abilities."

Vita took a deep breath, and the two siblings realised they shouldn't ask questions just yet. "You also should know how the abilities work. They can be either physical, or mental. Those with physical powers, like Zeke Kurosagi or Max Abernathy are Letum's children. Those with mental powers, take Leslie Carlson and Anella Brazier for example, are my children. You two are the only children of Letum and I."

"So, we're products of incest!" Trent exclaimed unthinkingly. Paige punched him on the arm. "Ouch..." Trent moaned.

Vita seemed to smile. "Yes. Technically, you are. We realised when you were born, we had been subjected to the same curse as us."

"You're saying we can't die?" Paige asked.

"Yes. You two shall remain as you are. Maybe you two will get together much like Letum and I."

"Woah!" Paige this time exclaimed, glancing at Trent, who looked positively horrified and equally looked like he was about to be sick. "I am NOT going to do anything with him."

Vita let out a soft laugh. "Of course. I am to blame for your curse, and it is very understandable for you not to want children. Right."

Paige once again blinked, not realising they had gone in another circle.

Vita sighed. "I think it is time." She looked sternly at Trent and Paige. "I can redo what my husband has done..."

"Really!" Trent exclaimed. "So everyone will be back to life?"

"Don't interrupt me." Vita said quietly, shutting Trent up. "I can revive all of those killed by demon's and also those that were killed by the Ten Generals. However, those that were killed by Death cannot be revived. That is his choice."

"What? So those that were killed in the Emporium Stadium, at the Brooklyn Bridge and all those places..."

"Will remain dead." Vita finished Paige's sentence. "The human race shall thrive once again." Vita raised her hand, and as the siblings watched, their friends seemed to fix themselves and rise.

Lorraine's neck stitched itself back together and the thin slice disappeared. Christine stood up, the wound from her stomach no existent. The two friends hugged each other.

Tally also rose, her wounds received from Michael gone.

Conner spat on the ground, his burnt flesh slowly becoming its usual colour and roughness.

Finally, Leslie and Zeke got up from the floor, sharing confused glances. Zeke chest, which was a brutal mess, formed back together, the damage from the chainsaw repairing itself. Leslie cracked his neck, feeling the back of it.

All of them slowly walked back to Vita, Paige and Trent, all speechless.

Tanzi silently approached Zeke, who nodded at her. Roger and Gabrielle stood behind the group, almost awkwardly. Camilla and Jake also approached, Jake gone from his demon form, and now into his previous self.

"One last thing." Vita said, glancing at the ability users, making Jake, Camilla, Roger and Gabrielle go to the side awkwardly. "Your abilities will remain."

She looked around and glowed more brightly. "I need to go. Please, do not use your abilities to gain power. Just be normal human beings."

Vita glowed even more, making everyone turn away it was so bright. They looked back, and Vita was gone


	38. Eternal Curse

**(Thanks to everyone who has reviewed throughout The Apocalypse! Of course this is the last chapter, and I just want to thank everyone who has supported me, pointed out problems, and hell, even complained. Well, it my opinion, the end is a bit sad. Look out for other upcoming stories, thanks, and read on!" **

The sky was blue in the sky, the crowd surged through the streets of Emporium City, and the general atmosphere was 'lively'. Moving through the crowd slowly, glancing at her watch, Paige Callaway walked. She wore a dark blue hoody with the hood down and jeans. Her chocolate eyes surveyed everything around her, analyzing every single thing.

It was odd for her. Ten years off hardly any human activity, and even after one year she still hadn't got used to it again. Before the Apocalypse, and before she knew who she truly was, Paige had survived multiple attempts at her life. Not by a human though, but by the entity known as Death, or, as she later learned, Letum.

Paige sighed to herself, crossing the street and walking for a few more minutes. Eventually the crowd died down and the buildings became more sparse and lower, making way for rows upon rows of white boards and light green shingles. Finally, she came to where she was heading.

The church rose up above the houses, the stone old and worn, but still it looked beautiful with it's wooden door filled with black bolts and the bell shining in the sunlight at the top of the steeple. Above the steeple was held a cross. Paige wasn't religious, and she wasn't at the church for religious reasons.

She placed her bag down by the wall and pulled out a bottle of water, taking a drink, before propping herself up on the wall, waiting.

Five minutes later, she watched a black jeep drive up and park itself on the street. Three doors opened and slammed shut, before the three men walked up to her.

Victor Kinsley shook Paige's hand, and received a smile in return. Victor was tall and strong, and brace. That had been proved a year before hand.

"I guess William and you have solved your problems?" Paige asked, glancing at William Bludworth who was standing by the jeep. William was dark-skinned and serious looking; a very wise man.

"Yeah." Victor replied. "Despite the fact he may have caused my death..." at this he glanced back to William, who half shrugged. "I realise that it was all for the best. After all, if he hadn't lived, then Trent would have been captured beforehand."

"Who said I'd be captured?" Trent Harveys, formerly Callaway, knocked his best friend in the arm. "I still would have escaped and saved the day." Trent let out a laugh before embracing his sister in a hug. "Hey Paige, how're you doing?"

Once released, Paige shrugged. "Fine, I guess. I've decided to get together with Roger..."

"Point?" Trent exclaimed. "The geography freak?"

"He is not a freak!" Paige smacked Trent's arm. "But yes, Roger Point. We aren't going to get married though, consider my... special condition."

"That's understandable." Trent nodded seriously. "That's one of the reasons I'm not looking for anyone. I wouldn't be able to stand watching them die while I'd be exactly as I am."

What Trent said would have confused everyone but fifteen other people. Both Trent and Paige were the children of Letum, and Vita, known as life. Because of this, they would not be able to age from their current ages.

The four friends chatted with each other, and slowly but surely, more of their friends slowly appeared, all different and all affected from The Apocalypse.

Leslie Carlson, scarred both mentally and physically, had found a new boyfriend, his old one, James, having been unable to get resurrected.

Mila and Max Abernathy, sister and brother. The former blind, yet supporting a charity for blind people, and the latter a sports star.

Zeke Kurosagi had fulfilled Fred Point's wish, and had married Tanzi Sakamoto, Fred's former wife. Tanzi was now pregnant, and both were hoping for a happy family life.

Anella Brazier, who liked to be called Tally, was an intelligent child at university, working for a successful life.

Damian Cane was unemployed, but had married as well, his wife working as a head teacher at a school, supporting both of them.

Rain Orlando had travelled all the way from Miami to attend this event. She was as stunning as ever.

Riley was working a successful magic act, and had become well known across America. Her flame acts were unrivalled.

Lorraine Matthews and Christine Jenkins, who had been through so much together, were the best of friends. They were both in a relationship with other men.

Alejandro "Alex" Thebes, reunited with his girlfriend, had proposed earlier in the year, and the marriage was planned later in the next month.

Finally, Conner Sheppard had applied to be a police officer, and had been effective in any criminal offences.

The sixteen people were all familiar with each other, after all, they had all met ten years earlier, having travelled to a sanctuary led by William and Paige. They had all died, bar Paige and Trent, but were revived by Vita, along with the rest of the human race.

Each of them, apart from Victor, also shared a similar trait. Each of them had 'Blood Type X' which allowed each of them abilities. In actuality, they were the sons or daughters of either Letum or Vita.

After everyone had arrived, Paige had led them to a large stone around the back of the church, in the cemetery. Etched with the names of all who had been killed by Letum. Those who were unable to be revived. This included Fred Point and James Brown. The sixteen were silent as they looked at the stone, all sharing a bond, however thin it was. Even the thinnest bond was respected enough for them to attend this memorial for all who had died.

**LINE BREAK**

The years passed quickly for Paige and Trent, never aging. Throughout these years they visited stone thirteen more times, adding names on the stone of their friends they had watch die, or either old age or other circumstances. It was hard for them at first, as they never aged, but they got used to it.

**LINE BREAK **

Paige and Trent walked up to the stone for what would be the fourteenth time. They were silent. Trent knelt down with a small knife, and etched in another name. The last name.

Paige looked at Tally's name, before looking at Trent.

"At least they will be no more." Paige said. "No more of our friends will die, as we have none."

"We can always develop more, if we feel like it." Trent said, although he knew what he said was futile towards Paige, who shook her head.

"No. I'm not sure I can stand making new friends, only for them to age around us, much like everything. Even the church is gone." Paige motioned to the ruin behind them, where the church once stood. "The world ages, while we are stuck in an eternal loop."

Trent looked at Paige, and shook his head sadly as a tear leaked from her eye.

"Vita was right. This is a curse." Trent said.

"A curse we can't run away from." Paige replied, before starting to walk away from the rock. Trent paused, before following her.


End file.
